What the hell?
by mikesh
Summary: is wrong with House?Contains mpreg
1. Chapter 1

Title: What the Hell?

Summary: House puts his foot into his mouth this time.

Author: Mikesh

Part: 1  
Warning: Mpreg for later chapters so if you don't like then please don't read.

Disclaimer: Don't own House but I wish I did.

AN: Ok I'm taking a shot at House mpreg so please be kind when you review. Also this takes place during season two. But it's an AU b/c I haven't seen season two.

AN2: There's probably going to be about 39 to forty chapters to this story so please hang in there with me.

AN3: I'll try to get House's character down but if I don't please don't get upset.

House had just arrived at the hospital on his motor cycle. He was running late by three minutes but that wasn't anything unusual for him.

"House you're late!" Cuddy screeched when she saw House getting off the elevator.

"So?" House asked still walking.

"House!" Cuddy screeched.

"What?" House asked finally turning around.

"You have clinic duty today. I want five hours out of you before you leave. Yes that means you may have to give up lunch today," Cuddy said smiling at him.

"Fine," House said walking off.

"And you're not getting one of them to do it either!" Cuddy screeched.

Instead of replying House walked on. He did give her a half wave in the air but that was all.

Once he entered his office he noticed that Allison and Robert were sitting on his couch. Robert was rubbing Allison's feet.

"What's wrong with you?" House asked setting down his helmet on his desk.

"Well if you haven't noticed I'm six months pregnant with twins," Allison snapped.

"Snappy today. Keep your girl in line Chase," House said.

"Fuck off," Allison said not in the mood today.

She hadn't slept well at all last night. The twins had kept her up most of the night and she didn't need House's comments today.

Allison was pregnant with Robert Chase's babies. No they weren't married or dating. They had went to the fair together and ended up sleeping together. They still weren't dating but Chase was there for her as much as he could be. They had moved in together so that Chase could be with Allison if she needed him. Allison was happy that she hadn't gotten knocked up by Greg because he probably would have bailed on her right away.

"Touchy," House said.

"Why do you have to be such an ass to her?" Foreman asked.

"I'm not," House said.

"Yes you are," Robert said.

"Keep out little Brit boy," House said turning to look at Robert over his shoulder.

"I'm Australian," Chase said.

"Whatever," House said.

"See there you go again," Foreman said holding his hand out towards Chase.

"He's used to that. I do that all the time," House said.

"Ouch," Allison said scrunching up her face.

"What's wrong?" Robert asked concerned.

"Just our kids practicing soccer with my ribs," Allison said.

"Ok," Chase said taking a deep breath.

"Can't handle a little pain?" House asked.

"What the fuck is your problem today?" Foreman asked.

"Nothing. What's yours?" House asked.

"You know something I bet that if you were in her shoes you wouldn't last a day," Foreman said.

"I bet I could," House said.

"Want to make that a deal then?" Foreman asked.

"Deal. Here's the bet if I win you do two weeks of clinic duty for me," House said.

"No here's the bet. When I win you buy me dinner and a drink plus $500 upfront. If you win I'll do a week's worth of clinic duty. If you take it off though you loose same with me. If at the end of the day either of us has taken it off then it's a tie and neither owes the other one," Foreman said.

"I don't go that way," House said flutter his eye lashes at Foreman.

"You're gross man," Foreman said with a look of disgust on his face.

"Fine deal. And Wilson and Chase will be joining us," House said turning to Chase.

"No I didn't make the bet. I'm not doing it," Chase said.

"What don't think you can handle it?" House asked.

"Hey I have to watch Allison suffer through a pregnancy. And I have had to wear a pregnancy belly for one of our lamaz classes. I'm not going to waddle around the hospital like an idiot," Chase said.

"Are you trying to tell me I waddle like an idiot?" Cameron asked getting upset.

"Aww looks like you put your foot in it this time," House said leaning on his cane.

"Shut up! No I'm not saying that. I would look like an idiot if I was to do it. You don't look like an idiot. You're just as beautiful if not more so then the day I met you," Chase said.

"Nice try. Besides you only wore it for an hour at most before you all said it was too hard to do," Cameron said.

"Wimp," House said.

"Am not," Chase said.

"What if I throw in a pitcher of beer at the end of the day?" House asked.

"Nope," Chase said.

"I'll take you to Hooters," House said.

"Nope," Chase said.

"Fine all the beer you can drink along with one hundred bucks," House said.

"Fine I'll do it," Chase said.

"I should have stopped at Hooters," House said.

"Too damn now," Chase said.

"What's going on in here?" Wilson asked coming into House's office.

"We're just making a little bet on you," House said.

"What about?" Wilson asked.

"What'll take to get you pregnant," House said.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Wilson asked raising an eyebrow.

"House and I have a bet going. He was being a dick to Allison so now he and I both have to wear pregnancy bellies for a day. When I win he buys me dinner and a drink plus 500 upfront. If he wins I do a week worth of clinic duty and he too gets 500. He now wants you and Chase to join in the fun," Foreman said.

"It's not happening. I had to go through a pregnancy with my ex wife. I don't want to know what she went though," Wilson said taking a seat.

"Oh come on it'll be fun. We'll be the four pregnant Musketeers," House said smiling at Wilson.

"No," Wilson said.

"Free beer," House said.

"You couldn't get me to do it for 600 dollars," Wilson said.

"Free beer and 1,000 if you loose you don't owe me anything," House said.

"2,000 and it's a deal," Wilson said.

"Deal," House said sticking out his hand.

"Deal," Wilson said not really wanting to but knowing what House would do if he didn't. So Wilson shook House's hand.

"Wait you guys need some ground rules as to why you can take off the pregnancy belly," Allison said.

"Yeah like to go to the bathroom," House said.

"No. Like if you have to go to surgery then you can. Otherwise you have to leave it on," Allison said.

"Why should we be able to when you can't?" Wilson said.

"Because you guys can't tell them you can't because of pregnancy. I however can," Allison said.

"Ok," Wilson said.

"If Allison or one of the others sees you take it off for any other reason then surgery then you loose the bet," Robert said.

"Deal," Wilson and Foreman said.

"House?" Wilson asked.

"Deal," House said and with that all four guys shook on it.

Little did the other three know House planned to hide in the clinic all day so that he could take off the pregnancy belly but still win. Little did House know though that all of them were going to gain up on him.

Later that day it was decided that since today was Friday they would do it Monday.

Please Review! Good? Bad?

NEXT CHAPTER: Allison puts her plan into action


	2. Chapter 2

Title: What the Hell?

Summary: House puts his foot into his mouth this time.

Author: Mikesh

Part: 2  
Warning: Mpreg for later chapters so if you don't like then please don't read.

Disclaimer: Don't own House but I wish I did.

Saturday morning when Cameron woke up she got ready to go shopping. She left before Chase got up. She didn't want him to see what she had in store for him and the others.

Cameron went to the store she shopped at now that she was pregnant. It took her about twenty minutes to find what she was looking for. After she got it she left and went back home.

The around noon which was when Robert decided to get up and go out. Allison called Cuddy up to see if she wanted to be involved with her plan to keep House from lying about whether or not he wore the pregnancy belly all day long.

Cuddy of course was interested in getting involved.

So the rest of the day they spent working on a pin that each of the guys would wear. But in House's it had a camera in it. That way they could see if House had actually tried to take off the pregnancy belly.

They finally finished it around five o'clock when Chase came back home.

"So what have you two been working on?" Chase asked.

"Nothing," both girls said at once.

"Yeah I almost believe that," Chase said giving them a smile.

"We're not," Cameron said going over to Chase and giving him a kiss.

"Well Allison I'll see you Monday along with you Robert," Cuddy said.

"Well thanks again and we'll see you Monday," Allison said smiling at Cuddy as she walked out of the door.

"Ok what's going on?" Robert asked knowing something was up.

"Nothing," Allison said trying to keep her laughter under control.

"Allison," Chase said.

"There's nothing going on," Allison said heading back into the kitchen.

"Ok I know how to get it out of you," Chase said.

Chase then started tickling Cameron on her stomach. She started pleading with him to stop.

"I'll stop if you tell me what's up," Chase said smiling at Cameron.

"Fine, fine I'll tell," Allison said through fits of laughter.

"Ok what's up?" Chase asked letting her go.

Instead of replying Allison started tickling Chase.

"No fair," Chase said through fits of laughter.

"Now you know how it feels," Allison said.

Since Chase was the stronger of the two he was able to get turned around and get back at Allison. This went on for another thirty minutes before one of the twins decided that it was bathroom break time.

"Ok I'll tell you as soon as I get back," Allison said still laughing.

Once she got back she told Robert.

"Cuddy and I made a pin that has a camera in it for House. I figured that he'll try to hide in the clinic all day because the n he can take off the pregnancy belly. Well the camera will be taping incase he tries to do that. Then we'll catch him and that way he has to pay up for everyone," Allison said smiling.

"I like the way you think," Chase said.

"Well I'm happy that you do," Cameron said stealing a kiss from Chase.

The rest of the weekend Allison spent thinking of how the guys were going to react when they saw what she got for them. Allison happened to forget to tell Chase about the other part that she'd come up with.

NEXT CHAPTER: Doom's day for the guys


	3. Chapter 3

Title: What the Hell?

Summary: House puts his foot into his mouth this time.

Author: Mikesh

Part: 3  
Warning: Mpreg for later chapters so if you don't like then please don't read.

Disclaimer: Don't own House but I wish I did.

Monday morning found Chase, Wilson, Foreman, and House in the men's locker room getting ready for the day. Cameron was waiting for them in House's office.

"Well since none of you got smart it looks like you all will be wearing scrubs for the day," House said smirking when he saw that Foreman, Wilson, and Chase couldn't get their regular clothes on. He however could becusae he'd went and got bigger clothes.

"Shut up House," Wilson said.

"Touchy," House said heading towards the door.

Instead of replying Wilson rolled his eyes at House.

After House left he went to his office where Allison was waiting.

"So how do I look?" House asked coming in wearing his usual tee-shirt under a dress shirt and jacket.

"Where's the rest of the guys?" Cameron asked trying to hide the smile.

"Right here," Chase said coming into the office.

"Ok can we just get on with the day now?" Foreman asked feeling like a fool.

He was starting to wish that he'd never made the bet with House.

"Hold on I have something for you all," Cameron said standing up.

"What? Chocolate?" House asked all gleefully.

"No these," Cameron said holding up the shirts she'd found.

"What the hell is that?" House asked after seeing it.

"You're shirt for today," Cameron said letting the laughter come out.

"There's no way in hell I'm wearing that," House said pointing to it with his cane.

"Come on don't hurt my feelings," Cameron said acting like she was going to cry.

"Don't give me that look," House said.

"Please," Cameron said going to the puppy eyed look.

"Fine give me the damn shirt," House said.

He couldn't believe that he had to wear a shirt that said:

Baby on board

Arrow pointing down to the baby

(This isn't from sweets)

To make sure that no one missed the shirt they were in a bright pink.

"Aww you guys look so cute," Allison said trying to keep her laughter under control.

"I officially feel like an idiot," Chase said.

"I'm with you," Wilson said.

"Me too," Foreman said.

"That's not all," Cameron said.

"Good God woman isn't this enough embarrassment for one day?" House asked putting his jacket back on after getting the shirt on.

"Nope. Here you go," Cameron said handing then the pins.

They were a sky blue and said:

Proud Momma to be

"I refeuse to wear this," House said.

"That's fine you can fork up 2,600 dollars right now," Cameron said.

"I hate you right now. Know that," House said glaring at her.

"And I hate you at times so we're even," Cameron said smiling at him.

"Not even," House said still glaring.

"Let's go before Cuddy comes to chase us down," Wilson said.

"Yes mom," House said and with that the guys left the office.

Once Cameron was sure they were gone she pulled out her portable DVD player and started watching to make sure House didn't try and cheat. In Cuddy's office she too was watching it but unlike Cameron she was taping it on a vhs so that if House should cheat she had proof.

NEXT CHAPTER: House tries to cheat/Cuddy steps in


	4. Chapter 4

Title: What the Hell?

Summary: House puts his foot into his mouth this time.

Author: Mikesh

Part: 4  
Warning: Mpreg for later chapters so if you don't like then please don't read.

Disclaimer: Don't own House but I wish I did.

It was about eleven o'clock when House decided that he'd take off the pregnancy belly for awhile. He figured since he hadn't seen James today then he'd be safe for about twenty minutes. House was just about to take it off when Cuddy walked in.

"You know I could have been with a patient," House said.

"I know you weren't because you don't willing see patients," Cuddy said hands on her hips.

"Well maybe I took a new lead on life," House said.

"Anyhow you're not doing clinic duty after lunch. You have a new case that needs attending to after lunch," Cuddy said.

"Ok," House said.

"By the way you have a patients waiting for you so get out there," Cuddy said walking back to the door.

"Ok," House said getting up and going out. He never got the chance to take off the pregnancy belly so it looked like he'd be stuck with it for awhile.

After House got another patient folder he went into the next exam room.

"What seems to be the problem Mrs.….Bradfew," House asked after looking down at the name.

"It's my mother doctor. She thinks that she can do magic," Mrs. Bradfew said.

"I can too Lilly," Pam said.

"See what I mean?" Lilly asked.

"So you brought her in here wasting my time and hers because she's getting old?" House asked.

"Doctor she's been like this for weeks. She'll say what she says are spells and then be all happy when a plant grows. But the thing is the plant hasn't grown," Lilly said.

"Nonsense it has too grown," Pam said starting to chant under her breath.

"Stop mom," Lilly said.

Instead of replying she kept it up. The only things that House heard were: make this and fertile.

"If you don't like it put her in a insane home," House said cutting himself off when he noticed that Pam was patty his stomach and smiling at it.

"Mom stop that!" Lilly stressed.

"Well…Just keep her away from things that she can do her magic on," House said.

He had to stop for a minute because he felt a tingling in his stomach but he dismissed that as nothing.

"Thanks a lot," Lilly said mad with House.

"Welcome," House said smiling as he watched them leave.

After they were gone House sat down to take off the pregnancy belly when James came in.

"What now?" House asked.

"Lunch time," James said.

"Ok," House said standing up.

Part of the reason that House had to sit more today was that with the weight of the belly he was hurting his leg more.

"So how has your day been going?" Wilson asked bumping into House's arm while in line.

"Good," House said.

When Wilson bumped into House he felt a large jolt of shock. House just figured that it was nothing.

"What have you been doing rubbing your feet across the carpet?" House asked he was paying of his salad which was actually a steak.

"No why would I?" Wilson asked.

"I don't know but you shocked me back there," House said.

"Well it is starting to become winter so that could have been it," Wilson said.

"Yeah but it wasn't," House said.

"Drop it House," Wilson said.

"Oh look here come the others," House said as he started eating.

"So how has your day been?" Wilson asked as they jointed them.

"You mean besides the fact that my back is killing me? Great," Foreman said.

"Stop being a pussy," House said.

"Look who's talking. You've been hiding in the clinic all day long," Wilson said.

"I'm working not hiding," House said mouth full of steak.

"That's gross," Allison said.

"Thank you," House said.

Once they were done with lunch House, Foreman, Cameron, and Chase went back to House's office. Wilson went back to his office to see if he had any patients.

"So what's the new case Cuddy needs us to work on?" House asked popping a vicodin in.

"We don't have one," Cameron said rubbing her stomach.

Before House could reply Cuddy came in.

"I see you're back," Cuddy said.

"Yeah because you said there was a new case," House said taking a seat.

"Yeah woman came into the ER vomiting and had swollen ankles," Cuddy said.

"Great," House said.

The rest of the day was spent working on the case. It was found out that the woman had diabetes.

After work the guys went home to get ready to go out. Since Wilson was still living with House, House let him drive. He said that it was because it was Wilson's turn but really House just wanted to save his gas.

Hooters…

"So how did you get away from the mother hen?" House asked after they took seats around the booth.

"She doesn't like these kind of places," Chase said.

"I just figured that it was because you didn't want her to see you drooling over them," House said pointing to the waitress.

"House," Wilson said in a warning tone.

"Awe look another mother hen," House said.

Instead of replying Wilson kicked House in his bad leg hard. That shut House up for awhile expect that he kept glaring at Wilson for doing that.

All in all the night went pretty well for the guys. House was the only one drunk the others were just tipsy. They knew House would pay for the hang over the next morning but they were quite happy because he deserved it. Now all Wilson had to do was hope that House didn't get sick in his car.

NExT CHAPTER: mood swings start kicking in


	5. Chapter 5

Title: What the Hell?

Summary: House puts his foot into his mouth this time.

Author: Mikesh

Part: 5  
Warning: Mpreg for later chapters so if you don't like then please don't read.

Disclaimer: Don't own House but I wish I did.

It had been a month since House had seen the whacked out patient. He had just gotten to work when Wilson came up to him.

"Cuddy is waiting for you in your office," Wilson said.

"Well she can shove off for all I care," House said.

"Touchy today hmm?" Wilson asked.

"And you can shove off too," House said.

"Fine I was just warning you," Wilson said heading back to his office.

House knew that he'd been moodier then usual but he didn't care. He was quite happy about it because it made people leave him alone.

Once House walked into his office he found Cuddy waiting for him.

"You have clinic duty today. Five hours," Cuddy said.

"Yes mom," House said getting himself a cup of coffee.

"And I'm not your mom," Cuddy said heading to the door.

"Yes mom," House said ask Cuddy walked out of the door.

"So do we have a new case?" House asked going into the conference room.

"Not right now," Foreman said standing up.

"Well go find one," House said.

"Having mood swings?" Foreman asked.

"Maybe I am. Just go do what I said," House said getting a little angry with Foreman.

"Fine," Foreman said and with that they left to go find a new case or to at least get out of House's range.

The rest of the day House spent picking on people more then usual. By the end of the day Cuddy was ready to send him on vacation.

"If your mood isn't better tomorrow you take a week vacation until it is," Cuddy said walking into House's office.

"Whatever," House said.

"House," Cuddy said in a warring tone.

"Yeah whatever," House said.

"Good night," Cuddy said walking out of House's office.

Little did House know that his mood was about to get worse before it got better.

NEXT CHAPTER: House notices something


	6. Chapter 6

Title: What the Hell?

Summary: House puts his foot into his mouth this time.

Author: Mikesh

Part: 6  
Warning: Mpreg for later chapters so if you don't like then please don't read.

Disclaimer: Don't own House but I wish I did.

AN: This takes place one month later

Today House was finally being able to come back to work. He'd been forced to take two weeks off to get his behavior under control. When he got back if it wasn't any better then he'd be suspended until it was.

House was just dragging his ass out of bed to go shower. He figured that he'd better shave since he hadn't done that in the two weeks he'd been off.

Once House got into the bathroom he was forced down on his knees as he puked up whatever he'd eaten last night came back up. He didn't know why but for some reason he'd been sick for the last three days. He'd hid it from Wilson who was still living with him. All he'd had to do was run the shower and Wilson couldn't hear him. House figured that it was just the flu coming on but he'd never admit to that to anyone.

It was while in the shower that House noticed something. He was just washing his stomach when he realized how sore it was. But it was only in the lower right corner that was sore. He couldn't figure it out. As House was feeling it he felt what felt like a pea in his stomach. He decided to put it in the back of his mind until the end of the day.

Once House was done with his shower he got out dried, shaved, and got dressed then he got on his bike and went to work.

"So how have your two weeks been?" Cameron asked as House came into the office.

"Great James and I sat around in our underwear drinking beer and eating junk food," House said.

"No seriously," Cameron said.

"Seriously I got some hookers and James and I went at it until the cops got called," House said smiling.

"Anyhow here's the new case," Cameron said sliding the folder over to House.

"How long have you had the case?" House asked taking a seat.

"Three days," Chase said.

"And you're just now bring it to me? I thought I taught you better then that," House said.

"We were told not to disturb you," Cameron said.

"By who?" House asked.

"Cuddy," Chase said.

"Well that figures. Next time come to me before you try killing the patient," House said.

"What?" Cameron asked.

"Just give me symptoms," House said standing up from his chair.

"Hey you ok?" Cameron asked when she noticed House sway on his feet.

"Symptoms," House said removing his hand from his face.

"House," Cameron said.

"Yeah I'm fine," House snapped. He knew he wasn't but he didn't want to be a patient in the hospital that he worked at.

"Ok," Cameron said and with that they started naming off symptoms.

By lunch time they'd figured it out. Turned out the patient had a vitamin problem with her blood.

"Hey you coming to lunch?" Cameron asked as they were heading towards the door but House had yet to follow.

"No I had a big breakfast," House said while trying to get the room to stop spinning.

"Oh ok," Cameron said leaving his office.

While they were gone House put his head down because he knew if he looked up then he'd probably be sick. That's the way this sickness seemed to work. Get sick in the mornings then feel fine until lunch. Then he'd start getting a sickness feeling in his stomach in less he ate but it was only certain things he could eat. House had found that he'd been reduced to eating mostly cracker and apples. Not much else would stay with him otherwise. But supper he was fine he could eat anything that he wanted to and it wouldn't bother him.

"Go away whoever you are," House said without even looking up.

"Well since you didn't come steal my food I figured that I'd come see what hooker you had. So where is she?" Wilson asked taking a seat by House.

"She left five minutes ago," House said with his head still down.

"Well since I see you didn't have lunch here's the chips you would have stolen," Wilson said passing them over to House.

"I had my fill with her," House said taking a deep breath.

"Ok whatever man. Keep them in case you change your mind," Wilson said getting up and leaving House's office.

House stayed with his head down until he heard the others coming back in. He then put his head up and almost got sick from the dizziness. If Cameron wasn't smart she'd tell House that he looked like shit but she didn't want to be on the end of his remarks. So she wisely kept her mouth shut.

Five hours later…

Just as Cameron and Chase were getting ready to leave for the day Cameron decided to say something to House.

"House this is going to sound crazy…" Cameron started to say before getting interrupted by House.

"Then don't say it," House said standing by his desk.

"But you seriously remind me of what I was like when I first found out I was pregnant," Cameron said chuckling.

"Must I remind you that I don't have the right equipment. Besides I don't fly that way," House said.

"I didn't say you did. You're sick House go take leave again," Cameron said.

"Already did that," House said half smiling at Cameron.

"See you tomorrow," Cameron said walking to the door where Chase was waiting for her.

House was just walking toward the door in the lobby when Cameron's words came back to him.

'Could I somehow gotten something like that?' House thought to himself hand on the door.

"No she's just talking craziness," House said out loud as he walked out the first set of doors.

That's when his hand brushed his stomach and he felt the pain again. He then turned around and walked back inside the building heading back towards a private exam room.

NExT CHAPTER: What is it House felt?

AN: yes I'm going to be mean and make you wait sorry about that.


	7. Chapter 7

Title: What the Hell?

Summary: House puts his foot into his mouth this time.

Author: Mikesh

Part: 7  
Warning: Mpreg for later chapters so if you don't like then please don't read.

Disclaimer: Don't own House but I wish I did.

So here House was sitting on an exam table with his pants and boxers down just enough so that he could run the ultrasound over his stomach.

He didn't even look up when he heard the door opening. House didn't look up until he hard Wilson's voice.

Wilson had been leaving for the night when he'd seen the light on in the exam room. Figuring that someone had just left it on he opened the door to shut the light off. That's when he saw House sitting on the exam table.

"What are you doing?" Wilson asked standing in the doorway.

"I'm admiring my pretty self," House said looking at Wilson.

"House I'm not joking what are you doing?" Wilson asked coming into the room.

"I told you already," House said.

"House," Wilson said getting fed up with it.

"This morning I felt something in my stomach. I think it might be a tumor," House said looking back down at his stomach.

"Are you sure?" Wilson asked.

House may be a pain in the ass but that didn't mean he wanted to see the man dead.

"No I haven't been able to find it yet," House said getting frustrated.

"Here lay back and I'll check," Wilson said coming over to House.

"No I've got it," House said.

"Come on House you know that you need to be laying down to find it," Wilson said.

"I said I've got it," House said.

"Fine," Wilson said starting for the door.

"Fine here you go," House said handing over the scoop to Wilson.

"Thanks," Wilson said coming back over.

"Not welcomed," House said laying down.

"House you know you're going to have to pull down the pants more," Wilson said trying not to smirk at House.

"Better?" House asked pulling them down a hair of a fraction.

"You're going to have to take off so I can do a good check up," Wilson said.

"Be happy we're friends otherwise I wouldn't do this," House said getting up so he could take off pants.

Or that's what he'd planned to do but as soon as he got up he almost fell over. It wasn't because of his leg but from dizziness.

"Hey you ok?" Wilson asked catching House before he could fall.

"Yeah just my leg," House said popping a vicodin.

"Ok well take your time," Wilson said.

After House finally got his pants off he laid back onto the table. So here he was in just his two shirts, jacket, and boxers.

"Where do you think it was?" Wilson asked putting jell on House's stomach.

"Lower right of my stomach," House said looking at the ceiling.

"Ok," Wilson said starting to run the scoop around in that area.

The next thing House knew he heard Wilson take a gasp of breath in.

"What?" House asked raising his head.

Yes he was scared because as much as he tried to act like he wasn't he was. He was afraid that it'd be something bad and Wilson would tell him he only had so many months, days or years to live.

"You haven't had a sex change but they left part of your female parts have you?" Wilson asked looking at House.

"I'm all male. Would you like to look?" House asked.

"No thanks," Wilson said.

"So what is it?" House asked.

"It's not a tumor. It's a baby," Wilson said.

"Come on Wilson I'm a guy here," House said pointing to his family jewels.

"Well all I can tell you is you have a seven week fetus living in your lower right part of your stomach," Wilson said.

"Let me see," House said.

So Wilson moved so that House could see what he was talking about.

"You just set that up so that's what I'd see," House said.

"Yes I carry tapes of seven week old fetus around with me," Wilson said.

"See you admit it," House said.

"Stop being an idiot that's a fetus in your stomach. How it got there I don't want to know," Wilson said starting to clean off House's stomach.

"Your mom and I went at it like rabbits," House said.

"Well at least I don't have to tell her that I'm having her child," Wilson said.

"Wilson be real here. I can't get pregnant so there's something wrong with the ultrasound," House said.

"Look House," Wilson said pressing the scoop to his stomach a little harder then needed to be but he wanted to get it through his friend's head it was for real.

"I've got to go," House said getting up from the exam table. After he threw on his pants he was off.

Wilson left him alone while he cleaned off the ultrasound and made sure no one could bring up the image again. He figured that House was just in his office getting hammered. Not the best thing for a pregnant person but Wilson couldn't blame him. He knew if he was in House's shoes he'd do the exact same thing.

NEXT CHAPTER: Where's House?


	8. Chapter 8

Title: What the Hell?

Summary: House puts his foot into his mouth this time.

Author: Mikesh

Part: 8  
Warning: Mpreg for later chapters so if you don't like then please don't read.

Disclaimer: Don't own House but I wish I did.

After Wilson left the exam room he went to House's office to see if he could get his friend out of there. When Wilson got to House's office he was no where to be found. That's when Wilson saw House limping towards the doors.

"House where are you going?" Wilson shouted after House

Instead of replying House just kept limping away. By time Wilson could get to House he was already gone. So Wilson got into his car and followed House. He wanted to make sure that House didn't do something stupid. They were a block from the apartment when it happened.

House was coming around a corner. He was looking behind him to see if Wilson was following him. He didn't realize he had went up onto the sidewalk until he ran smack into a brick wall. House was thrown off the bike which landed on top of him.

Wilson stopped his car and got out. While he was making sure that House was still alive he called 911. He told them everything that he knew and that he was a doctor. Now all he had to do was hope House didn't stop breathing while they waited for the ambulance.

Once the ambulance got there they loaded House up onto the stretcher and transformed him to PPTH. Wilson lied as to why he was following House. He knew he'd have to tell them but he thought that it really should be House telling and not him.

After they got House into a room Wilson stayed with him that night. House had been luckily. He had two broken legs, left arm broken, five ribs broke, knocked out some teeth, and cut above his right eyebrow that'd end up scaring later on. Somehow he managed to not puncher any vital organs which was good because it meant that he would only have to stay for awhile to give him ribs time to heal.

"What happened to him?" Cameron asked rushing into House's room.

Cuddy had told them that he'd been in an accident and his injuries but that's about all.

"He flipped his motor cycle because he was drunk," Wilson said.

He really hated telling people that but he knew he couldn't tell them the truth.

"What? You let him drive drunk?" Cameron asked pissed at Wilson.

"I wasn't even with him. I was coming home when I saw someone laying on the ground so I went over to see if they were alright and saw that it was House," Wilson said not looking at any of them.

Cameron could tell he was lying but decided to see if he'd come clean on his own.

"How long after did you find him?" Cameron asked hands on her hips.

"I don't know. I didn't see it happen so I couldn't tell you," Wilson said still not looking up.

"You're lying tell the truth," Cameron said.

"People may lie Cameron but I'm not," Wilson said.

"Then look me in the eye and tell me," Cameron said.

"I can't," Wilson said.

"So why can't you just tell the truth?" Cameron asked.

"Because it's not for me to tell," Wilson said.

"What?" Cameron asked.

"You'll have to ask House when he wakes up," Wilson said still sitting down.

"I will," Cameron said leaving because she knew that she needed to get to work and needed a bathroom break again.

"Call us when he wakes?" Chase asked.

"Will do," Wilson said.

"Bye," Chase said leaving before Wilson could say anything else.

"You better wake up you stubborn bustard because I'm not cleaning up your mess this time," Wilson said heading towards the door.

The next thing House knew he was waking up in Hospital. He didn't remember the accident at all. He looked around to see if anyone was in the room but there wasn't. So he went back to sleep.

At lunch time Wilson, Chase, Cameron, and Foreman went into House's room to eat because they were going to watch TV. They figured that it was the best place to go to get away from Stacy who'd been bugging them on what had happened to House.

"So how long do you say before he wakes?" Chase asked.

"I say he wakes now," House said waking up.

That made the rest of them jump in the room. They hadn't been excepting that.

"Hey how are you feeling?" Cameron asked.

"I feel like shit," House said.

"Well that's the way you look," Wilson said taking a bit of his chicken and noodles.

"Thanks I love you too," House said lifting his head up.

"Do you want something to eat?" Cameron asked after glaring at Wilson for the comment.

"Sure," House said noticing that he didn't feel sick for once.

"So what happened?" House asked once Cameron left.

"You flipped your bike," Wilson said watching the TV.

"Yes I know that. I mean on General Hospital," House said.

"Don't know this one slept with this one and that one is engaged to that one," Wilson said pointing out different people.

"Figured that she'd get married to him," House said sitting up as best as he could.

"Well that's usually how it goes," Wilson said.

"Yeah it is," House said seeing Cameron coming back in.

"Here you go," Cameron said setting down some soup for House.

"Pretty sad when the pregnant woman has to go when the boyfriend is just sitting on his ass," House said regretting it as soon as he said it.

It wasn't the comment itself but saying pregnancy was what he didn't like to say. He still didn't believe he could have been pregnant. He figured that he wasn't now because of the accident. No he didn't run into the brick wall to try and kill the baby he hadn't meant to do it.

"Shut up House," Chase said giving him the evil eye.

"Touchy," House said starting to eat.

"Whatever," Chase said just rolling his eyes at House.

After they were done with lunch they started to leave when House called one of them back.

"Wilson stay for a minute," House said.

"What?" Wilson asked coming back into the room.

"So how is…" House said trialing off while looking down towards his stomach.

"I don't know haven't checked," Wilson said.

"It's probably gone no way can anything that small can survive a impact like that," House said.

"Did you run into that wall on purpose?" Wilson asked with a look of disgust on his face.

He couldn't believe that House would run into a brick wall to get rid of it. He could have ended up dying in the process.

"House you ran into a brick wall?" Stacy asked coming into the room.

"No I ran into a fat woman," House said.

"House," Stacy said in a warring tone.

"What don't like that I ran into your mother?" House asked.

Yes he still wanted to be with Stacy very badly but he wasn't going to let a remark get away even if it was on her.

"Did you run into a brick wall?" Stacy asked again.

"Maybe what's it to you?" House asked.

"I need to know if we need to send you for a phy elevation," Stacy said coming over to House's bed.

"No I didn't run into a brick wall just to run into one. I wasn't paying attention and somehow ended up in one," House said.

"Good to hear you weren't trying to end your life," Stacy said.

"Well I'll see you two later," Wilson said since he'd gotten his answer.

"Stop by after work and we'll drink it up," House said.

"See you later," Wilson said rolling his eyes at House.

"Bring the drinks," House shouted after Wilson.

"House what happened?" Stacy asked.

"I ran into a brick wall because I wasn't paying attention. Why? You care what happens to me now?" House asked.

He knew he was being a dick but he couldn't care less.

"What would you do if I told you I did care if you try to kill yourself? What then?" Stacy asked standing over House's bed.

"Well I didn't' try to because if I had then I'd be dead," House said.

"Don't say that," Stacy said.

"Why? If I'm gone I'm out of your and Cuddy's hair," House said.

"Yeah and then I'd have to bring you back so I could kill you myself," Stacy said.

"What do you care? You're with Mark now," House said.

"Was with Mark," Stacy said starting to leave.

"What do you mean was?" House asked grabbing her arm.

"We're filing for divorce," Stacy said.

"What he can't handle being married to a lawyer?" House asked.

"No he cheated on me with his coworker," Stacy said not looking House in the eye.

"You're better off without him," House said wiping a tear from Stacy's cheek.

"Yeah that's what I thought about you," Stacy said walking out of the room.

For the rest of the day House was left on his own which was how he liked it. At the end of the day Cameron, Foreman, and Chase came to say good-bye. Wilson came up about half an hour later but Stacy wasn't with him.

"So did you bring the drinks?" House asked.

"No but I did bring this," Wilson said holding up a portable ultrasound.

"Why?" House asked.

"To check and see if you still have it," Wilson said.

"Come on there's no way in hell it could have survived the impact. Besides didn't the bike fall right on there?" House asked.

"Yeah it did but you haven't bled so in less it got restored into your body you still have it," Wilson said lifting up House's gown. He had closed the curtain so that if anyone walked by they wouldn't see what was going on inside.

"So I'm right hmm?" House asked smiling at Wilson.

"No you're wrong. Look for yourself," Wilson said showing House that he was in fact still pregnant.

"Good one James. But one thing it's not Aprils fouls," House said.

"Not joking," Wilson said cleaning off House's stomach and putting the gown back down.

"Well you stick to your story. But there's no way in hell am I expecting," House said.

"I don't care what you think you are," Wilson said taking a seat.

"No I'm not," House said.

"Do you want to hear the heart beat?" Wilson asked.

"Sure," House said.

So standing back up and pulling House's gown back up Wilson re-applied jell to House's stomach. Once House heart the heart beat he knew there was no denying it anymore. But it didn't mean he had to accept it.

"So what are you going to do?" Wilson asked.

"Get rid of it. Not normal for a man to become pregnant. And I'm not going to be the exception," House said.

Really it was because he didn't know who the other parent was. And quite frankly he was afraid to know who it was.

"Just think about it," Wilson said.

"Ok…umm no," House said.

"Fine but another thing you may want to stop the vicodin," Wilson said.

"And live with pain in my leg? I think not. Besides I'm not planning on having it," House said.

"Fine have it your way. But before you go and have it done think about it. You've always wanted kids and this could be your last chance," Wilson said leaving the room.

NEXT CHAPTER: Does he keep it? Who's the father? And who comes to visit him?


	9. Chapter 9

Title: What the Hell?

Summary: House puts his foot into his mouth this time.

Author: Mikesh

Part: 9  
Warning: Mpreg for later chapters so if you don't like then please don't read.

Disclaimer: Don't own House but I wish I did.

AN: This chapter takes place two days later

House had yet to go through with killing his child. He really didn't think of it as a child but as some sort of tumor that had a heartbeat to it.

Besides Wilson none of the others knew yet about it. He wasn't about to let them know because he didn't want to be the laughing stock of the hospital.

The one thing that kept bugging House was how the hell he could have gotten…since he hadn't had sex in over two years and he hadn't been on drugs besides his vicodin so his body hadn't been altered somehow.

House was just about to drift off to sleep when there was a knock at his door.

"Come in," House said figuring that it'd be Cameron since she came and visited him the most.

"Mr. House?" asked a little old woman.

"Yes," House said.

"It worked!" said the little old woman.

"Excuse me?" House asked wondering if he should push to call a nurse. Not that a nurse was likely to come since he'd been bugging them for the last two days.

"It worked, it worked, it worked," the woman said bouncing up and down.

"Tell me who the hell you are or I will call the police," House said.

This woman was quite freaking him out.

"I'm Mrs. Bradfew. I see that you're expecting just like I knew I could do," the woman said.

"What the hell are you talking about?" House asked reaching for his cane that he forgot wasn't there.

"You saw me about two months ago. My daughter says I'm crazy but really I'm not. I wanted to prove to you that I could do magic. Now you're carrying a baby," the woman said.

"Let me guess it's yours?" House asked.

"No, no silly it's whoever touched you after I left," Mrs. Bradfew said smiling.

"Mother what are you doing in here?" Mrs. Bradfew asked coming into House's room.

"Talking to the nice doctor," Mrs. Bradfew said.

"I'm sorry doctor," Mrs. Bradfew said not looking at House.

"Just get her out of here," House said.

"Wait you're the doctor that didn't believe me. Now you believe me?" Mrs. Bradfew asked looking up at House.

"Yes now go," House said.

"No I want to know why didn't' you believe me?" Mrs. Bradfew asked.

"It doesn't matter it's over with get go," House said. By this point he was ready to scream bloody murder if he had to.

"Yes it does. I want an answer," Mrs. Bradfew said putting her hands on her hips.

"Nurse!" House started shouting at the top of his lungs.

"You don't have to be so rude," Mrs. Bradfew said snobbishly.

"What House?" Betty asked coming into his room.

"Get them out!" House shouted.

"Who?" Betty asked not seeing anyone.

"Them," House said. That's when he realized that there was no one there anymore.

What House hadn't realized was A) he'd put his hand on his stomach in a protective manner and B) Betty was bring over some drugs to put him out. She decided that she needed to go talk to Cuddy because this was way out of character for House.

Two hours later…

The first thing House noticed when he woke up was Wilson standing over him with a flashlight in his eyes.

"You're dead meat Wilson," House said trying to sit up but found that he couldn't due to two set of arms holding him down.

"House do you remember what happened?" Wilson asked leaning over House but making sure that House couldn't grab his tie.

"Yeah that crazy woman from two months ago came back and started saying weird shit to me," House said.

"House no one's been in here to visit you except us," Cameron said.

"Then how do you explain her coming in along with her daughter?" House asked.

"It must have been your meds. House no ones been in here today expect us," Cameron said.

"I'm not crazy! Don't you try to make me out to be!" House yelled trying to fight Cameron but she was stronger then she looked now a days.

"Cameron can you leave us alone for awhile?" Wilson asked.

"Sure," Cameron said.

"Please tell me that you believe me," House said.

"Yes I do. And I've always wanted to say this. House I love you and want to marry you," Wilson said getting down on one knee.

"What the hell?" House asked.

"House wake up," a male voice said.

"What's going on?" House asked opening his eyes to see that Wilson was standing over him.

"You were dreaming," Chase said.

"You did see the woman that was in here right?" House asked.

"No but we did see her and her mother on camera," Wilson said.

"Thank God," House said sitting up a little bit.

"By the way you didn't try to propose to me did you?" House asked.

"Hell no! I maybe living with you but I don't want to be married to you," Wilson said.

"Oh thank God," House said putting his hand over his heart.

"Do you remember what Mrs. Bradfew said to you?" Cameron asked.

"Yeah but I'm not telling you," House said.

"House you need to tell us. They've got both women in custody but both are denying that they ever came here," Cameron said.

"Well you three get on out of here so mommy and daddy can talk about you behind your backs," House said shoeing Chase, Cameron, and Foreman out of the room.

"Go ahead guys I'll let you know what he says," Wilson said looking up at the three of them.

"Ok," Cameron said not really wanting to leave.

"Come on they're just going to end up giving each other hair tips," Foreman said.

"Watch it I do hold your paycheck," House said.

"And Cuddy holds yours," Foreman said walking out the door followed by the other two.

"So what did she say now?" Wilson asked once he was sure that the others were gone.

"Shut the door and curtains," House said.

"Ok," Wilson said going over to do just that.

"So what did she say?" Wilson asked coming back over to House's bed.

"She said that she's the one that made me pregnant. And how she was happy because she proved to me that she could do magic," House said.

"Ok," Wilson said trying not to laugh.

"Hey don't laugh it's your child," House said.

"God House what kind of drugs have they been slipping you lately?" Wilson asked cracking up.

"Well if you don't want this child then you can just leave us alone," House said folding his arms over his chest while huffing.

"Come on House. You know we haven't done anything so how could I be the father?" Wilson asked.

"You're the last one that touched me so you're the father," House said arms still folded over his chest.

"What? I've never touched you," Wilson said.

"Not that way. You touched my shoulder or something that day. Apparently that's how you my boy got me pregnant," House said acting very gay.

"Cut the gay crap. How did my DNA get into you? You were wearing clothes," Wilson said.

"The hell if I know. All I know is I'm pregnant with your bloody child. Talk about a messed up friendship," House said.

"Sorry to inform you but this friendship has always been messed up," Wilson said laughing.

"Yeah it has and it's about to get more messed up," House said.

"Well it isn't my fault because I'm not the one that had to offend a patient," Wilson said.

"Hey! I didn't. I was rooting for her but I'm not now," House said by this time he'd lowered his arms from his chest.

"Well we'll have to continue this conversation later tonight right now I have patients to go save," Wilson said getting up from his seat.

"Come by after work?" House asked.

"Yeah see you later," Wilson said.

"Thank," House said to himself.

After work that night Wilson didn't come by. He instead went to House's place. He needed time to figure this all out. He couldn't believe that he could be having a child with his friend. Ok that was just messed up in Wilson's book but it was happening.

House wasn't real happy that Wilson didn't come by so he called his house but no one answered the phone. So now all he got to do was lay here thinking things over.

'God my life is messed up already it doesn't need more to mess it up,' House thought to himself.

Wilson didn't come see House the next day or the day after that. He didn't go see him until three days before he was to get out.

NEXT CHAPTER: House's reaction to Wilson finally coming around/what did they decide to do?


	10. Chapter 10

Title: What the Hell?

Summary: House puts his foot into his mouth this time.

Author: Mikesh

Part: 10  
Warning: Mpreg for later chapters so if you don't like then please don't read.

Disclaimer: Don't own House but I wish I did.

AN: This chapter takes place October 1st. I'm figuring that House would have been in the hospital for about three weeks so right now it's been two weeks and two days.

It's Tuesday right now.

Today Wilson left early for work so he could stop by and talk to House. Once he got to the hospital he went to the nurse's station to make sure House was in the same room still. He had been talking to Cameron about how House was. She said he was bored and ready to get out of there.

"Come in," House said after Wilson knocked.

"Hey," Wilson said stepping inside.

"Oh look you decided to finally show up. What got custody papers saying that I can't terminate the pregnancy? Well too late for that," House said.

"No I came here to talk to you. But if you're going to be a dick about it I'll leave," Wilson said hand on the door handle.

"Get in here," House said.

"What? Changing your mind?" Wilson asked.

"No I just don't want everyone to hear you talking," House said.

"I'm not the one being loud," Wilson said coming over to the side of House's bed.

"So what did you want?" House asked.

"Came to see how you are," Wilson said.

"Three days of no saying hey got something I have to do. You just think I'm going to let you waz back into my life?" House asked.

"Ok you are sounding like a drama queen now," Wilson said getting up.

"Well I can't help that. It's your fault if you hadn't knocked me up then I wouldn't be acting this way," House said fake sniffling.

"I'm out of here," Wilson said getting up from his seat.

"Not until I say you can," House said grabbing Wilson's upper arm.

"What did you want?" House asked still holding onto Wilson's arm.

"Just to talk," Wilson said.

"Where have you been for the last three days?" House asked.

"Around. Are you my mother now?" Wilson asked.

"I didn't say I was. If you've been around why haven't you stopped by?" House asked loosing his grip on Wilson's arm.

"Because I've been busy," Wilson said.

"All night long?" House asked.

"No," Wilson said finally taking a seat.

"Then why didn't' you answer my phone when I called or your phone for that matter?" House asked.

"Because I've been busy," Wilson said.

"Stop lying. I know you're hiding something so just spit it out," House said.

"I needed to think about the fact that I could end up being a father," Wilson said.

"Who says I'm keeping it?" House asked.

"No one but still I needed to know if I'm prepared for fatherhood should you decide to keep it," Wilson said.

"So what did you come up with?" House asked.

"That I need to go before Cuddy comes looking for me," Wilson said reading his beeper.

"She can wait. What did you figure out?" House asked.

He was questioning Wilson on it because he'd had the same thoughts running in his head over the last couple of days.

"I'll come by after work and we'll talk more," Wilson said getting up but making sure House couldn't grab his arm again.

"That's what you said the last time," House said.

"But this time I'll come back," Wilson said hand on the door knob.

"Whatever," House said.

So with that Wilson left to head to his office. Until lunch time House slept, think stuff over, and sleep some more. When lunch time came Cameron, Chase, and Foreman came to eat with House. Wilson didn't because he was with a patient which House thought was a bull shit accuse but this time it was for real.

Once Wilson was done for the day he went see House again like he said he would.

"So you actually came," House said putting down his ball that he'd gotten Cameron to bring to him.

"Told you I would," Wilson said taking a seat.

"That's what you said last time and didn't," House said.

"That was then this is now," Wilson said.

"So what did you come up with?" House asked.

"About the baby?" Wilson asked.

"No about us silly," House said fluttering his eyelashes.

"I'm came to the decision that I'll support whatever you decide to do. If you don't want to have it then don't. If you do then I'll help pay medical bills," Wilson said.

"What if I told you that I don't know?" House asked.

"Then I'd say that you need to make up your mind before the end of next month," Wilson said.

"Will you love this child?" House asked hand hovering over his stomach.

"Yes," Wilson said not looking at House.

"Why?" House asked not looking at Wilson.

"Because this is my child no matter how it was conceived," Wilson said.

"And what it's not my child?" House asked looking at Wilson.

"Yeah it is. That's why I'm not trying to push you into doing what I want to see happen," Wilson said.

"So you'll take care of this child no matter what happens? You won't let the hospital get their greedy hands on it?" House asked.

"Why are you talking in third person? You act like you're going to ditch the kid and run for the hills after it's birth," Wilson said.

"I talk that way because the chances of me surviving are slim to none. Hell the kid has a better chance of surviving," House said.

"So are you saying you are going through with it? Or you're not and this is your twisted way of telling me?" Wilson asked.

"Oh so you do want me to have it?" House asked.

"Not what I said. It's your decision House not mine. I'm not the one that has to live with myself," Wilson said.

"Hey! I can live with myself just fine," House said.

"But could you if you got rid of it?" Wilson asked.

"Yes," House said while thinking 'No I couldn't'

"Well at the end of the day it's your choice not mine. Do what you want," Wilson said.

"No I thought it was you," House said getting smart again.

"Do whatever. I'm going home to rest up. It's been a long day," Wilson said getting up from the chair.

"Need you to make me a promise," House said grabbing Wilson's upper arm.

"You're just as annoying without your cane as you are with," Wilson said.

"That promise?" House asked.

"What is it?" Wilson asked feeling House let up on his arm.

"You'll look after this child no matter what happens and that you'll not let the hospital get their greedy hands on it," House said.

"I promise I won't let Stacy get her hands on the child that no one kills you when you start being a real bastard," Wilson said chuckling.

"Thank," House said smirking at Wilson.

"Well that's what friends are for," Wilson said.

"What be a pain in the ass?" House asked.

"No that's what you're for," Wilson said.

"So what made you decide to keep it?" Wilson asked.

"Well I like weird stuff so this fits in my book just fine," House said.

"Hmm.," Wilson said.

"Well you can go now I need my beauty sleep," House said starting to scoot down so he could lay down.

"Then you better sleep for a week," Wilson said under his breath.

"I heard that," House said as Wilson was leaving.

"See you tomorrow," Wilson said.

"Yeah, yeah now go," House said starting to close his eyes.

Instead of replying Wilson just rolled his eyes as he was walking out of the door.

NEXT CHAPTER: House gets out of the hospital

AN: If any of you thought that I made House too opened sorry about that. I just felt that he'd be more willing to open up to Wilson since they are friends. But don't worry he will be pissy and angry too.


	11. Chapter 11

Title: What the Hell?

Summary: House puts his foot into his mouth this time.

Author: Mikesh

Part: 11  
Warning: Mpreg for later chapters so if you don't like then please don't read.

Disclaimer: Don't own House but I wish I did.

It had been three days since Wilson had found out that House had planned to keep the baby. He did go talk to him but neither brought up the baby. House just didn't want to talk about it and Wilson was fine with that. Foreman, Chase, and Cameron didn't know yet about the baby because House wanted to wait until he got out of the hospital. He was going to tell them along with Cuddy and Stacy once he started back to work which would be Monday morning.

After work today House would be going home with Wilson. Foreman, Chase, and Cameron were going to see him off. They were happy that they'd have a boss again because it meant that maybe they'd actually have a case again.

While everyone else was working House was sitting in bed thinking how nice it would be to finally be able to get home and into his own bed. He'd been complaining to go home ever since he'd gotten here but Cuddy wasn't budging. She wanted to make sure he was healing right before she sent him on his way. So here it was three weeks later and finally he got to be going home.

5 O'clock

"So you ready to go?" Wilson asked coming into House's room.

Cameron had come in earlier to pack the stuff that Wilson had brought for him from home.

"I've been ready," House said.

"Well come on then," Wilson said standing by the door.

"Nice try. Get your ass over here," House said.

"Magic word?" Wilson asked.

"Now!" House said.

"Not it," Wilson said.

He loved teasing House because he knew without him then he couldn't go anywhere.

"Now or you start living on the street?" House said.

"Just say please," Cameron said coming into House's room.

"There she said it for me," House said.

"Yeah but it didn't come from your mouth," Wilson said.

When Wilson realized that House wasn't going to say it he finally went over to him to et him.

"Knew you'd cave in," House said.

"I came over here doesn't mean I'm putting you in the wheelchair," Wilson said.

"Fine please," House said through clinched teeth while sending Wilson the evil eye.

"Now was that so hard?" Wilson asked removing the bed rail on the right hand side.

"Just get me in there," House said.

"Fine, fine," Wilson said.

Since House didn't want anyone touching his ass Wilson had to pick him up by placing his right arm right where House's cast stared which was right where he bend his knees and his left arm in the middle of House's back.

It was a little hard but finally House was in the wheelchair.

"What no special chair?" House asked removing his right arm from Wilson's neck.

"Be happy you even get one," Wilson said a little out of breath.

"Let's go," House said.

"Here I'll take him," Cameron said starting to wheel House of the room. Wilson grabbed his and House's bags and then he was off.

House noticed that some of the nurses had come out to say good bye. He knew it was because they were happy that he was getting out of their hair finally.

When House got outside he noticed that Wilson had rented a handicap van so it'd be easier to get him in and out of the van.

Once they got home House noticed that someone had put up a banner and some balloons. He figured that it was Cameron that'd put them up but he was touched by it.

NExT CHPATER: House goes back to work. How do his co-workers take it that he's expecting?


	12. Chapter 12

Title: What the Hell?

Summary: House puts his foot into his mouth this time.

Author: Mikesh

Part: 12  
Warning: Mpreg for later chapters so if you don't like then please don't read.

Disclaimer: Don't own House but I wish I did.

AN: Monday morning

House was happy to be going back to work today. But the one thing that he'd been having a problem with was not being able to be indapant anymore. Wilson had to help him get into bed and go to the bathroom along with take a bath. For right now it was still sponge baths because he couldn't get in the water yet. He didn't like that he couldn't play the piano or cook for himself. Hell he couldn't even wheel himself around or that's what he thought.

"What's this?" House asked seeing the new wheelchair once he got into his office.

"It's a wheelchair," Wilson said.

"No I thought it was a new spinning chair," House said looking up at Wilson.

"We got this so that you can get around on your own. It's electric and it's set up for a right hander," Cameron said.

"Why does it lean back so far?" House asked.

"So that you can fall asleep in it since you can't fall asleep with your feet on your desk anymore," Will said.

"I've never fallen asleep at my desk," House said.

"Yeah you just keep to that story. We all know that you have," Wilson said.

"Hmm," House said crossing his arms well arm over his chest.

"Here move your right arm and I'll get you in there before I head to Cuddy's to let her know you're back," Wilson said.

So without a word House did as Wilson told him and Wilson put him in the chair.

After he was done he left the office to head to Cuddy's without a word to House. House knew what he really was going to do because he'd asked him to do it. Wilson was going to Cuddy to see if she could stop by tonight after work because House wanted to tell the whole team.

Ok Wilson wanted to tell the whole team. House really didn't want to but he knew he couldn't hid it. He was too skinny for one of them not to start asking questions.

"So what's the new case?" House asked coming over to the table.

"Don't have one yet," Cameron said starting to pick up her knitting.

"You knit now?" House asked moving towards the coffee pot.

"Yeah I always have. I just never do it in front of you," Cameron said.

"By the way heard back from the bike shop. Your bike will be ready in a couple of days," Chase said.

"Good then I can start riding again," House said.

"Yeah you try that and you'll be right back at square one," Chase said.

"Where's my cane?" House asked.

"Smashed into a million pieces," Cameron said not looking up from her knitting.

"Well I'll just have to send Wilson out to get me a new one," House said.

"Don't you have more at home?" Foreman asked.

"Yeah but those aren't for working," House said.

"Well I'm going to go talk to someone," Foreman said leaving the office.

"What's up with him?" House asked pointing with his right arm.

"Who knows," Chase said.

"Chase go find us a new case and Cameron go do my clinic hours," House said.

"Cuddy is letting you off until you're better. So we don't have to do them," Chase said not looking up from his crossword.

"Go look for a case," House said.

"Fine," Chase said rolling is eyes at House.

"Be right back," Chase said coming over to Cameron and giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"What I don't get one too?" House asked.

"No," Chase said walking towards the door.

"Where you going?" House asked seeing Cameron getting up.

"Lady's room if you must know," Cameron said.

"Bring me back a picture," House said.

"No," Cameron said raising a eyebrow at House.

Not much happed for House. Chase and Cameron also stayed out of the office so House didn't have anyone to pick on. Wilson did come at lunch time to say that Cuddy and Stacy would be stopping by after work but he didn't stay because he was busy. So House went looking for something to do that was after he watched General Hospital.

Later that night…

After Foreman, Chase, Cameron, Wilson and Cuddy were done with work they stopped by House's office to see what was up.

"Ok what do you want House?" Stacy asked not seeing the others in the conference room.

"Come join us," House said.

"Us?" Stacy asked.

"Yeah us," Wilson said.

"Oh," Stacy said stepping into House's office then into the conference room.

"Ok I called all of you here today to tell you something that will affect my life from now on," House said.

"What you're leaving?" Stacy asked hopefully.

"No I'm having a kid," House said.

"What finally got one of your hookers pregnant?" Foreman asked.

"Yes I did," House said.

"House," Wilson said giving House a look that said 'Stop being a idiot and just tell them'.

"Ok what's up with you two?" Cameron asked.

"House?" Stacy asked when he was quite for awhile.

"What?" House asked.

"What's going on?" Stacy asked.

"I told you," House said.

"House what's really going on. I know that look Wilson just gave you. It was his stop being a idiot and jus fess up," Stacy said.

"What? You're surprised she knows about us?" House asked looking at Wilson who had the dear caught in headlights look.

"Just spill it," Wilson said.

"Fine I'm pregnant. Not some chick. The other father is no other then Wilson," House said looking right at Wilson.

"I think I'm going to be sick," Chase said.

"I didn't bang him. He got cursed by some old woman and I just happened to be the one that touched him. So now it's my child he gets to have," Wilson said.

"What?" Wilson asked when he saw everyone including House looking at him.

"How could he be pregnant? Let alone with your child in less you two were having sex," Cameron said.

"We have a winner!" House shouted.

"House I think you're going to have to show them the proof," Wilson said.

"Fine," House said starting to wheel himself out of his office.

"Where is he going?" Cameron asked.

"To show you people that I wasn't lying," House shouted back.

Since none of them really believed House they decided to follow him. If anything they could get a good laugh.

"Here do the honors," House said handing the scoop to Wilson.

"Do you want me to put you on the bed?" Wilson asked.

"Just help me get my pants down and we'll do it here," House said.

"That just sounded totally wrong," Cameron said.

"Tell me about it," Wilson said who was leaned over House helping him get his pants down. It was quite hard since House wasn't fully leaning back but not fully leaning up either.

After House's pants and boxers were down then Wilson applied jell to his stomach and then started looking for the little imposter.

"Ok now you believe me?" House asked once the thing showed up on screen.

He wasn't ready to admit that it was a baby yet.

"Come on you two could have popped a tape in," Foreman said.

No he wasn't going to believe that his boss was having a kid that easily.

"Come on there's no way in hell they could have," Cuddy said.

"Ok show over with," House said after Wilson removed the scoop from his stomach.

When he turned his head to look at the others they all had shock on their faces.

"So it's true? You and Wilson are a item?" Cameron asked.

"Hell no," Wilson said removing his hand from wiping off House's stomach.

"Then explain how he could be pregnant with your baby," Cameron said pointing in the general direction of House and the machine.

"Let's just say crazy that came into my room. It's her fault," House said starting to wheel out of the room.

"Ok I'll get started on the abortion papers," Stacy said following House out of the room.

"No need for that," House said stopping so quickly that Stacy ran into the back of his chair.

"What? You're actually thinking of going through with this?" Stacy asked.

"Yeah," House said looking up at her.

"Why?" Stacy asked.

"Because he liked weird stuff and this fits in his book nicely," Chase said.

"The brit boy is correct," House said heading towards his office again.

"Australian," Chase said.

"Same thing," House said.

"Not even," Chase said.

After everyone got back to House's office they started leaving because they had stuff to think about. I mean they'd just been told the biggest pain in the ass in the hospital just had told them that he was pregnant and showed them the proof.

Once everyone else left House and Wilson headed back to the house. After House got into bed with the help of Wilson he was fast asleep but Wilson was up for awhile thinking stuff over.

NEXT CHAPTER: House told to stop is meds by everyone


	13. Chapter 13

Title: What the Hell?

Summary: House puts his foot into his mouth this time.

Author: Mikesh

Part: 13  
Warning: Mpreg for later chapters so if you don't like then please don't read.

Disclaimer: Don't own House but I wish I did.

Today wasn't House's day. Ever since he'd came into today he'd been told by everyone to stop taking his vicodin. He was taking it now because his leg had started to act up again.

The last person to tell him was Wilson who got told to shove it.

"If you're all here to tell me to stop taking the vicodin get out," House said seeing Stacy, Foreman, Chase, Cameron, Cuddy, and Wilson coming back into his office.

"Not only that but also you can no longer get a refill for it herein the hospital. Anyone who gives you one will be fired immediately," Cuddy said.

"Well how do you know that I haven't gotten a refill that'll last me the rest of this thing?" House asked.

"Because I cleaned the apartment of any vicodin along with your office last night. So the only bottle is the one you have," Wilson said.

"Well you just don't know my hiding places," House said.

"Foreman helped so we have them all," Wilson said.

"You can't do this to a patient," House said.

"Well you're no longer a patient and yes I can do it," Cuddy said.

"What gives you the right?" House asked.

"I do," Stacy said.

"Bitch," House said.

"Love you too honey," Stacy said.

"Stop the both of you. I'm doing this for your own good. You're hooked House. If you don't get off now you never will," Cuddy said.

"One problem the with drawls could kill my child then all of you would be liable," House said.

"Well we're willing to take that chance. And yes Wilson is willing too," Cuddy said.

"Get out all of you," House said pissed that his vicodin was no more.

After that everyone except Wilson left to go do what they had been doing.

"That did mean you too," House said.

"I will once you had your vicodin over," Wilson said holding out his hand.

"Fuck off I'm not giving you my meds," House said.

"That's fine I'll just do this," Wilson said going over to House and getting it out of his pocket and leaving the office before House could even get out of the office. By time House got out of his office Wilson was gone.

So to say that House was having a bad day was a understatement it was a horrible day.

NEXT CHAPTER: House not only goes through withdrawal but something else.


	14. Chapter 14

Title: What the Hell?

Summary: House puts his foot into his mouth this time.

Author: Mikesh

Part: 14

Warning: Mpreg for later chapters so if you don't like then please don't read.

Disclaimer: Don't own House but I wish I did.

Today had been hell for House. It'd been two days since he'd stopped taking vicodin. Today he'd been having mild cramps in his stomach. He thought that it had to do with the baby but he didn't know. There was no way he'd find out until after work.

"House are you ok?" Cameron asked causally since House had been biting heads off left and right for the last two days.

"I'm great how about you?" House asked looking at Cameron.

Cameron could tell that he must feel like shit. He was sweating and much paler then usual.

"I'm good," Cameron said stepping into his office.

"Well that's good," House said playing with his ball.

"Do you want lunch?" Cameron asked.

"No ate big breakfast," House said.

"Ok," Cameron said leaving the office.

Wilson would have come into House's office but every time he did House threw him out again. House was mad at James the most because he felt that James sold him out. He knew that he should have expected it but he really did. He thought that maybe Wilson would sneak him vicodin but he wouldn't even do that.

Two hours until work is done with House decided that he needed to go see what the hell was going on. The cramps had started to get worse.

Once House got the ultrasound scoop placed on his stomach he saw that he was still in fact pregnant but the baby's heart beat was in distress. He knew there wasn't anything they could do expect wait for it to be over with. He got a portable heart monitor so that he would know for sure when it was over with.

"Well you knew to wouldn't last," House said to himself..

The nice part about the heart monitor was when the sound was off it'd vibrate if something happened to the baby.

Next chapter: how's the baby 24 hours later?


	15. Chapter 15

Title: What the Hell?

Summary: House puts his foot into his mouth this time.

Author: Mikesh

Part: 15  
Warning: Mpreg for later chapters so if you don't like then please don't read.

Disclaimer: Don't own House but I wish I did.

The next morning when House woke up his leg was killing him along with his stomach. But thankfully the heart monitor hadn't vibrated so the baby was still alive for now.

"Wilson!" House shouted.

After waiting five minutes he did it again.

"Wilson!" House shouted.

Finally after the fifth time Wilson came into House's room and handed him the cup that House was now using to pee in. He found this was much faster to do then to wait for Wilson to come take him to the bathroom.

The one thing House didn't know was Wilson did know he was wearing the heart monitor. He'd felt it through House's shirt the night before while putting House in bed.

After House was finally ready to go they left for work. Of course they were five minutes late by time they got there.

"House couldn't make up his mind on what to wear?" Stacy asked Wilson even though House was right there.

"No he couldn't," Wilson said.

"Sitting right here," House said.

"Yes unfortinially," Wilson said.

"Love you too dear. Have a nice day," House shouted as he zoomed off to his office.

House's day was going pretty well until around two O'clock when all hell broke loose in his books. He was just coming back from relieving himself when he felt the heart monitor vibrate. As quick as House could he went to the men's locker room. Once he was there he pulled up his shirt and moved the heart monitor to see if maybe the baby had just moved. After five minutes House gave up. He knew he'd lost the child by then. So he knew that there was no reason to go do a ultrasound. He noticed that his stomach didn't hurt so that was another sign that the baby was dead. House just went back to his office and scribbled a note to Wilson and then took a bottle of Jack Daniels to his office.

When House saw that Wilson wasn't in his office he set the liquor on his desk. And House being House decided to snoop in Wilson's desk. That's where he found his vicodin. He pocked that and went back to his office.

After work House just stayed in his office drinking and popping pills. He of course didn't let Wilson see him doing that. He made sure he didn't show signs of drinking when Wilson came over to his office.

"What the hell are you doing?" Wilson asked pissed.

He knew that House had taken the vicodin out of his desk because it wasn't there but the note that House had left was.

House had put: hey we're both free men now! Drink up!

"I'm sitting here waiting on your ass," House said throwing his ball into the air.

"Why the hell did you take the vicodin? Do you realize how bad that is for you? And how the hell do you even know you lost the baby?" Wilson yelled. By this time he'd came into House's office.

"I know because I felt it. I saw the proof. Besides we're free men now let's enjoy," House said. Underneath he was ready to cry. He may not have wanted the baby to begin with but he had started to want it. Guess that wasn't going to happen now.

"What you saw the blood which would be the tissue coming out?" Wilson asked.

"No I didn't see that but I know it's gone. Just take me home," House said.

"Fine," Wilson said seeing that House really didn't want to talk about it anymore.

After Wilson got House home House went into his bedroom and didn't come out the rest of the night. Wilson just sat in the living room and got stone cold drunk.

NEXT CHAPTER: How do the others take it?


	16. Chapter 16

Title: What the Hell?

Summary: House puts his foot into his mouth this time.

Author: Mikesh

Part: 16  
Warning: Mpreg for later chapters so if you don't like then please don't read.

Disclaimer: Don't own House but I wish I did.

AN: italic means dream

The next morning when Wilson woke up he had a serve hangover. But he knew he couldn't show it in front of House so he took some aspirin before going to wake House. He decided that tonight he'd get Foreman to stay with House. He was going to a hotel because he couldn't do this. He couldn't act like everything was fine when it wasn't. That's the way House seemed to want to play it but Wilson couldn't.

"House get up," Wilson said shaking his friend lightly.

"Fuck off," House mumbled trying to roll over but couldn't because of the casts on his legs.

"Get your lazy ass up," Wilson said not in the mood this morning.

"I love you too," House said waking up.

"Get up," Wilson said walking out of the room.

After House finally was dressed they left for the hospital. Once they got there they went their separate ways. House went to his office to make a couple of calls and Wilson went to forget what had happened last night.

Around noon when he went to take House lunch he saw Cuddy, Stacy, Foreman, Cameron, and Chase in the conference room.

"Come in," House shouted to Wilson.

"I was just about to tell them what happened last night," House said smiling.

Wilson wanted to wipe the smirk off his face but he knew he couldn't.

"So tell us," Stacy said.

"I lost the baby! So let's get on with life and no one treat me like a grieving parent. I just want to forget the whole mess if you know what I mean," House said.

No one said anything for the longest time. The only sound was of Wilson leaving the room. Finally Cameron spoke up.

"I'm sorry House," Cameron said with tears in her eyes.

"Yeah man," Chase said rubbing Cameron's back.

"Come on I said no grieving. Hell I'm way better off," House said.

"House go home," Cuddy said.

"No!" House exclaimed.

"House come on. You just lost your child. Take a couple of days off," Cuddy said.

"No I don't need to," House said getting angry.

"Fine," Cuddy said walking out of the office.

"Greg you need to take time off," Stacy said.

"No I'm fine. This isn't going to affect my work. It would have but you know me. I don't give a shit about anyone but me," House said.

"If you need someone to talk to then my door's always opened," Stacy said.

"Come on people this is time to celebrate not grieve. So if you all want to grieve do it somewhere else," House said popping a vicodin in.

"Fine," Stacy said leaving the office followed by Foreman, Chase, and Cameron.

'Well I guess I'll just party with myself,' House thought to himself getting out the bottle.

That night after work House found a note on his desk saying that from now on Foreman would be taking care of him.

"Panzy!" House shouted as he and Foreman were leaving the hospital.

When House got to the house he saw that Wilson had taken all of his stuff with him. While Foreman was making supper House was watching TV. More like starring at it. He really wasn't watching it. He was thinking how it could have been if that would have been him having a child instead of some woman. He was watching TLC a baby story.

"Supper," Foreman said.

"Coming," House said turning off the TV and then wheeling himself to the kitchen.

After they were done eating they went back into the living room and watched TV.

Later that night…

Once Wilson had gotten to the hotel he realized that he'd forgot his shaving kit in House's bathroom. He really didn't want to go back but knew he needed to. So he waited until he knew House would be asleep which is why he found himself back at the house around one in the morning.

Wilson was just about to head into the bathroom when he heard a noise coming from House's room. So being the person he was Wilson went over to the door to try and hear what the noise was.

"God why couldn't you have just let it lived? You could have taken me after it was born. I know I didn't want it but I would have made a good father. If you want me take me. I have nothing to live for anymore," House said to himself.

Wilson realized that what he was hearing was House crying. Which made Wilson want to cry because it proved that Hose did have a heart and he did care what happened to their child. He had cared about it too. Wilson's heart went out to House.

"Please God let him get through this," Wilson prayed kneeling by House's door. He'd slide down the wall was why he was praying on the floor.

After Wilson said the prayer he got his shaving kit and left the apartment. House none the wiser that Wilson had overheard him. What Wilson never heard was House making a promise to God. He promised God that if he somehow gave him his child back he would do months of clinic duty without complaining. And he'd put in extra hours if he had to. House just really wanted his child back.

When House finally did fall asleep he had a really bad dream. Well it was bad to him.

_House was in the living room picking up a baby blanket that was laying on the couch. Then he was in a nursery looking down at a baby but he couldn't see it's face but he could tell that he was really happy about it. Then Wilson and Stacy coming into the room and talking about the child. While Stacy and he stood back to watch over the child Wilson made annoying well in House's opinion they were noises to the baby. Just as House turned to ask who's baby it was he woke up._

House didn't end up getting to sleep after that. Well he did but it was only for an hour before he woke up and had to go to work. He made sure before Foreman came into his room he made sure he had no traces of crying left.

NEXT CHAPTER: So did the author really kill off House's baby?

AN2: Hope I'm not making House too OOC (Out of character) sorry if you feel that way. Don't worry we'll get the some bitching later on.


	17. Chapter 17

Title: What the Hell?

Summary: House puts his foot into his mouth this time.

Author: Mikesh

Part: 17  
Warning: Mpreg for later chapters so if you don't like then please don't read.

Disclaimer: Don't own House but I wish I did.

AN: this takes place a week later

The last week had been hell for House. Ever since loosing the baby he'd been sick, tired, and all around worn out. Wilson was still living at the hotel while Foreman was still living at House's place.

House had just gotten to the hospital when he had to go to the men's room to go get sick.

'You're just making yourself sick. Stop it!' House thought to himself.

After House was done getting sick he went back into his office to find is team, Stacy, Cuddy, and Wilson in there.

"What are you all doing here?" House asked.

"We've came to put a end to you being in denial," Cameron said.

"What are you talking about?" House asked.

"There's something wrong with you and you need to get checked out," Cameron said.

"Yeah I've been my regular old self. How about you?" House asked starting to roll back to his desk. Or he would have had Cameron not grabbed onto his wheelchair.

"House come on you've been sick and pale for the last week. There's something wrong and we need to find out what," Cameron said.

"I'll make you a deal you all go do what you do and tonight if I still look like shit in your opinion then I'll go see someone," House said.

"Fine but you will be seeing Wilson after work," Cameron said.

"Hell no!" Wilson said.

"What afraid what I'll do?" House asked.

"No but I'm not your doctor. Have Cuddy do it," Wilson said.

"We voted and you lost," Stacy said.

"Fine," Wilson said glaring at them all.

"Ok now go find us a new case," House said.

Everyone left House be in his office.

When Wilson came back he found House throwing his ball around. Oh and actually checking his mail for once in his life.

"What do you want?" House asked not stopping his throwing the ball against the wall and catching it again game.

"We need to talk," Wilson said.

"Shoot," House said.

"You didn't loose the baby," Wilson said not sitting down.

That made House drop the ball. He was shocked at first then angry with Wilson for accusing him of lying.

"Yes I did. You have no right to tell me what did or didn't happen!" House shouted pointing his cane at Wilson.

"Well that's not what your test results show," Wilson said starting for the door.

"What the hell was that for?" Wilson asked turning around after House threw his ball at his head.

"For accusing me of something that's not true," House said cold anger in his eyes.

"I didn't accuse you of anything," Wilson said picking up the ball it throwing it right at House's stomach.

"Are you fucking insane? You could have really hurt…me," House said clutching his stomach.

"What were you going to say baby?" Wilson asked.

"Maybe I was," House said trying to catch his breath still.

"That's what I thought," Wilson said turning towards the door again.

He had planned to leave but the next thing he knew he was feeling something hitting him in the back of the head.

"That's what you get for hitting me in the stomach," House said.

Wilson put his hand up to the back of his head to see what it was. He pulled it back to find out that it was puke in his hair.

"What the hell is going on in here?" Cuddy yelled.

"Ask him!" Wilson shouted leaving to go hit the showers.

"What did you do this time?" Cuddy asked.

"What? It's his fault," House said still holding his stomach. For some reason it really hurt.

"But you didn't have to puke on him," Cuddy said.

"He deserved it," House said trying to not show his pain.

Cuddy wanted to get out of the office as fast as she could. There was puke on the floor, desk, wall, and door.

"I'll go get someone to clean this up," Cuddy said.

"And I'll be in the bathroom," House said.

"No you're going to be in a exam room," Cuddy said.

"Like hell I am," House said.

"Either you get into one within ten minutes or you're suspended for a week with no pay," Cuddy said.

"Try it. I'll just get the lawyer on you," House said. No this time Gregory House wasn't joking around.

"If I have to House I will get the big guys to take you to one," Cuddy said hands on her hips.

"Try it. See where it gets you," House said.

"I'm not afraid of you House. Stacy and your team will back me up," Cuddy said.

"Yeah because they're a bunch of pansies," House said.

"I'm not doing this with you House. either get into a exam room or you will be suspended on the grounds of endangering the well fair of a child," Cuddy said.

"What are you talking about? Don't have a child there's nothing in here," House said hitting his stomach regretting it as soon as he did that.

"That's your choices so take your pick," Cuddy said starting the leave the office.

House sat in his office for about five minutes and then left to head to Cuddy's office to see what exam room she wanted him in.

He didn't believe that he could be pregnant still but he did want to know what the hell Wilson had been talking about.

"Yes?" Cuddy asked hearing House coming in.

"What exam room?" House asked not happy at all.

"354," Cuddy said.

"Fine," House said wheeling himself out of the office. He never saw the smirk on Cuddy's face.

'I knew you'd give in,' Cuddy thought to herself going to go to the exam room.

Next Chapter: find out what's going on.


	18. Chapter 18

Title: What the Hell?

Summary: House puts his foot into his mouth this time.

Author: Mikesh

Part: 18  
Warning: Mpreg for later chapters so if you don't like then please don't read.

Disclaimer: Don't own House but I wish I did.

By time House got into the room he found his team there. Cuddy came in a few minutes after he did.

"So who's going to do this exam?" House asked from his chair.

"I am," Wilson said coming in wearing scrubs because he'd been wearing his change of clothes that he had in his locker already.

"Goody," House said.

"Lift your legs up," Wilson said coming over to House.

"Why?" House asked.

"Because I'm going to put you on the table," Wilson said.

"Why? Just drawl blood and go test it," House said starting to roll up his sleeve.

"Be a stubborn ass," Wilson said picking House up and setting him on the exam table.

House would have hit Wilson with his cast but he knew if he did then Wilson would probably squeeze harder around his waist which would hurt his ribs.

"Now what?" House asked.

"Take off your jacket and outer shirt. Pull up your other shirt," Wilson said.

"Why?" House asked.

"Because I'm going to do a ultrasound," Wilson said.

"Why?" House asked just sitting there.

"Just do it," Wilson said.

"And if I don't?" House asked.

"I'll cut your shirts off for you," Wilson said.

"Fine," House said giving him a real evil look.

"Thanks," Cuddy said after House did it.

"Not welcome," House said now sitting with his stomach exposed.

"You're going to have to pull your pants down," Wilson said.

"Hell no," House said.

"Do it otherwise you'll be wearing boxers the rest of the day," Wilson said.

"Fine," House said pulling down his jeans and boxers.

"Thank you," Wilson said applying jell to House's stomach.

"What don't' like to see a guy with their pants down?" House asked seeing that Cameron had looked away.

"It's not that I was just trying to be nice," Cameron said.

"Hmm," House said.

"What?" Cuddy asked when she heard Wilson take in a deep breath.

"Well I was right," Wilson said moving the screen so the others could see it too.

"What the hell? How can that be?" House asked sitting up a little bit.

House and the others saw that House was in fact pregnant still.

"I don't know but you're still pregnant," Wilson said smiling.

"I thought he lost it," Chase said.

"So did I," Cuddy said.

"Well he didn't. I don't know how but he didn't," Wilson said still smiling.

"You realize you have to go off your vicodin again don't you?" Cameron asked.

"Yeah here comes with drawl time," House said faking happiness.

"Don't worry you won't have to go through with it alone," Cameron said.

"Yeah I'll be there to help you," Wilson said cleaning off House's stomach.

"You left buddy. So you're out now," House said.

"House!" Cuddy exclaimed.

"Cuddy!" House exclaimed.

"Stop acting like a child. You know what'll happen with the with drawl. You need someone to be there with you," Wilson said.

"I know that you better say the yell away from my place," House said.

"Come on House you need someone. You think Foreman's going to stay with you?" Wilson asked as he was putting House back into his wheelchair.

"Hey," Foreman said.

"You're really going to stay up with him when he's throwing up at two in the morning and running a fever?" Wilson asked.

"I didn't say I was," Foreman said.

"See," Wilson said.

"I don't need anyone," House said.

"I bet if Stacy wanted to stay with you you'd be changing your mind," Wilson said.

"Shove it," House said going out of the door.

"Knew it," Wilson said.

"I said shove it!" House exclaimed.

"I'll get the vicodin and Chase can get the liquor," Cameron said.

"Thanks," Wilson said.

"I heard that," House said.

"Yeah I bet," Wilson said.

They'd spoke low enough that there was no way House could have heard.

By the end of the day Wilson had all of House's vicodin and alcohol in his office. Right now he was figuring out what to do with the vicodin so House couldn't get to it again. He decided that he'd take to his hotel room and flush it down his toilet.

As soon as Wilson got to the hotel he flushed the vicodin and dumped the liquor down the drain so that he knew House couldn't get to it. He'd have to bring a new bottle and Foreman wouldn't let him.

Foreman, Wilson, Cuddy, Stacy, Chase, and Cameron had all decided that if House was going to try and destruct himself then he was doing on his own they weren't letting him take the baby down too. And he was going to have to do it while sober.

NEXT CHAPTER: What does House have up his sleeve?


	19. Chapter 19

Title: What the Hell?

Summary: House puts his foot into his mouth this time.

Author: Mikesh

Part: 19  
Warning: Mpreg for later chapters so if you don't like then please don't read.

Disclaimer: Don't own House but I wish I did.

AN: THANKS FOR ALL OF THE REVIEW!

For the last two weeks for House had been hell. He'd been going through with drawl and it'd hit him harder this time then the last time.

Wilson had been allowed back into the house because House wanted someone that wouldn't put up with his shit like Foreman would. He knew he needed someone to help him through it so he'd chosen Wilson.

For the last couple of weeks Stacy and Wilson had been taking turns staying up with House while he went through the withdrawal. House had decided that he didn't' want a repeat of last time so he'd decided to wear the heart monitor. So far so good.

Today was the first day that House would be going back to work and it was the day that he entered his third month of pregnancy.

"So what's on the agenda today?" House asked entering the office.

"Sit around and be bored," Cameron said.

"Well go send your man to go find a case," House said.

Today was a good day for him. He was in a happy mood for right now.

"You go," Chase said.

"Wheelchair bound here," House said.

"What was that?" House asked hearing Chase mumble under his breath.

"Nothing," Chase said leaving the office.

"Ok what's up with you today?" Foreman asked.

"What do you mean?" House asked getting himself a cup of coffee.

"No coffee House," Cameron said taking the cup from hands.

"And why not?" House asked.

"Caffeine is bad for babies," Cameron said taking a drink from her cup.

"So it's ok for you to but not me?" House asked getting mad.

"I'm drinking tea," Cameron said.

"Gross," House said.

"Still not getting coffee," Cameron said holding his cup high enough that he wouldn't be able to reach it.

"That's what you think," House said taking the coffee pot and going into his office.

"Nope," Cameron said coming in and taking it from him.

"Ok woman now you're just pissing me off," House said.

"That's what you get when you have kids," Cameron said.

"We'll see about that," House said going out of his office.

"Wilson stop him," Cameron shouted.

"Why?" Wilson asked.

"He's going for coffee," Cameron said.

"Doesn't have any money so he can't get it," Wilson said.

"How do you know?" Cameron asked.

"Because I have it," Wilson said smiling while holding up a bag of change.

House had decided that he needed to start carrying change with him since Wilson wasn't buying anymore.

"See I got my coffee," House said holding up a cup.

"You did," Wilson said grabbing it out of his hand.

"Ok you people are really pissing me off now," House said.

He would have rammed Wilson in the knee but he knew that'd be a bad idea since Wilson had to take him home tonight.

"Hey you should have known that coffee was out," Wilson said.

"Doesn't mean I have to cut it out," House said.

"Well you're in for sacrifices now so get used to it," Wilson said.

"Grr," House said going into the office.

"Did he just growl at me?" Wilson asked raising an eye brow.

"Yeah he did," Cameron said.

"Thought so," Wilson said heading back to his office.

"So did you find a new case?" House asked folding his arms over his chest while glaring at Chase when he came back into the office.

"No…what's wrong with him?" Chase asked Cameron.

"He's pissed that he can't have coffee," Cameron said.

"I can hear you," House said.

"Hmm," Chase said.

"Go get a case," House said.

"There's none to be gotten," Chase said.

"I don't care go find one," House said.

"Ok," Chase said leaving the office.

He just wanted to get away from his boss.

"Here drink this," Cameron said handing House a cup.

"What is it?" House asked glaring at it.

"Tea it'll help you," Cameron said.

"The only thing that'll help is coffee," House said sitting the cup kind of hard onto the table.

"Fine be a pain in the ass but do it somewhere else," Cameron said taking a seat.

"Some pretty big words for someone who was like this just a couple of months ago," House said.

"I had my reasons. You're just being an ass today. You've already had two cups," Cameron said.

"What ever. I'll be in my office leave me alone," House said going into the office.

"God this going to fun," Foreman said rubbing his hand over his face.

"Yeah it'll be great," Cameron said.

While House sat in his office everyone else went to lunch. He was throwing his ball against the wall and catching it again.

"Hungry?" Wilson asked.

"No," House said.

"Here you go," Wilson said handing House a sandwich.

"I'm not hungry," House said.

"Fine starve but don't go whining to Cuddy that I don't' feed you," Wilson said knowing that House would do that just to see Cuddy's reaction. After he said that he left the office to go back to his.

As soon as Wilson was gone the sandwich went into the trashcan.

As the week went on House still kept having his pissing matches and Cameron kept trying to help House. Finally on Friday he decided that he'd try the tea that she had. He found that it was quite good. When he asked her what was in it she told him it was honey and one cub of sugar but not to let Chase know that part.

Two weeks later…

"What do you want House?" Cameron asked coming into hs office.

"House? House this isn't funny," Cameron said not seeing him in his office.

So she went to the conference room where the lights were out.

"Surprise!" everyone shouted.

The group consisted of: Stacy, Foreman, Cuddy, Chase, Wilson, and House.

"What? What's going on?" Cameron asked.

"Baby shower," Stacy said smiling.

"Your idea?" Cameron asked.

"House?" Cameron asked shocked when she saw who Stacy was pointing to.

"No I was just forced to help her," House said getting off his seat with the help of his cane.

Finally he'd been given the ok to start walking again. House was quite happy to have the casts off finally.

"What about that big case we have?" Cameron asked.

"Lied," Chase said.

"Figures," Cameron said.

"Well everyone lies," House said.

"Yes I know this," Cameron said.

"Well here you go," Chase said bring some punch to Cameron.

"Thanks," Cameron said kissing Chase.

"Welcome," Chase said.

"Oh present time before I barf," House said.

"You're such a sweet heart," Stacy said.

"That's why you like me," House said.

"No I don't," Stacy said glaring at House.

"Yes you do," House said.

"No," Stacy said.

"Stop," Wilson said seeing where this was going.

"Go ahead," Stacy said seeing that Cameron was ready to open her present.

"Thank you," Cameron said ready to cry.

"Welcome," Stacy said.

It was a book of children fairy tales.

"Thanks," Cameron said wiping her eyes with the tissue that House handed her.

House of course didn't answer Cameron he just walked off. He'd started carrying tissues with him lately because he found that he seemed to get a little teary eyed with General Hospital.

"Here you go," Cuddy said.

Cuddy ended up getting baby clothes and two blankets. Foreman got a gift card to a baby store so that they could get whatever they wanted. Wilson ended up getting the same thing as Foreman. House got them nothing or that's what they thought. Once Cameron and Chase got home they found a gift basket filled with baby gifts.

Chase now his presents wasn't one to be forgotten very soon.

"Ok I know we pretty much went from co-workers to expected parents but will you do me the honor of marrying me?" Chase asked down on one knee.

"Show her the ring dude," House said.

Yes he was teary eyed but he wasn't about to let anyone know that.

"Shut up House," Cameron said glaring at him. Yes Chase had forgotten to get the ring out but that was because he was nervous.

"House are you crying?" Wilson asked looking over at House.

"No got something in my eye," House said rubbing his eye. Well he was more wiping it but tried to make it look like he was rubbing it.

"Yes Chase I'll marry you," Cameron said wiping at her own eyes.

Instead of replying Chase just slipped the ring on Cameron's finger while smiling eye to eye.

"Congratulations!" Stacy said smiling at the couple.

"Thanks," Cameron said smiling a watery smile.

"Congrads man," Foreman said going over to Chase.

"Thanks," Chase said smiling.

"Well now you just have to do the marriage and then it goes down hill from there," House said.

"I'll take that as congratulations," Chase said arching an eyebrow.

"Cake time," House said.

"You would say that," Wilson said chuckling at his friend.

Instead of replying House glared at Wilson.

After they did eat the cake Chase and the rest helped clean up the conference room so that House would stop complaining.

"You know you could actually help," Stacy said.

"And ruin my reputation? I think not," House said.

After they cleaned up House sent Chase off to find a case. That's what he would tell people but really Chase had went to take the stuff down to his car. So that way it was out of House's way.

NEXT CHPATER: House doesn't have a good day.


	20. Chapter 20

Title: What the Hell?

Summary: House puts his foot into his mouth this time.

Author: Mikesh

Part: 20  
Warning: Mpreg for later chapters so if you don't like then please don't read.

Disclaimer: Don't own House but I wish I did.

AN: This chapter takes place November 23rd

"Damn it!" House yelled from his bedroom.

"What?" Wilson shouted from the bathroom.

"Nothing," House said.

House was finding that there wasn't much that still fit him. A lot of his pants were starting to get tighter then they used to be. Today was not a good day for that to be happening. It was only two days until Thanksgiving and his parents had decided to come see him. He really didn't want to face them because he had yet to tell them about the baby. Thankfully for Greg if he didn't want to tell them about the baby he didn't have to. He wasn't big enough that his parents would know something major was up. You could tell that he had put on weight but he wasn't showing yet.

"Come on we need to get going," Wilson said knocking on the bedroom door.

"Yeah in a minute," House said.

"Now," Wilson said.

They were already running five minutes late and he didn't want to be later then he had to be.

"Fine," House said coming out of his room.

"What the hell are you wearing?" Wilson asked chuckling.

The pants that House was wearing were too big around the middle along with the shirts and jacket.

"Clothes," House said limping out of the bedroom.

"Ever hear of a belt?" Wilson asked.

"Piss off," House said going to the door.

"Looks like someone needs to go shopping," Wilson said laughing at House's appearance.

"Ok go fuck off," House said.

"Touchy," Wilson said.

"Screw you," House said.

Instead of replying Wilson just rolled his eyes at House. He was starting to get use to the verbal abuse that House had been on lately.

After House got to his office he got himself a cup of tea. Since coffee was out he'd taken up tea drinking.

"Washer stretch your clothes?" Foreman asked.

"No I got them from your momma," House said heading back to his office.

"You need new clothes," Cameron said coming into House's office.

"So do you," House said.

"My don't look like they're about to fall off any moment," Cameron said.

"No you just look like you're about to fall out," House said.

"Wait until you get that way," Cameron said walking back into the conference room.

Most of the day was spent working on a case so no one really had to listen to House because they weren't in the office.

"What are you doing in here?" House asked looking up to see Wilson coming in.

"Here," Wilson said setting down a plat of greens.

"Not eating that," House said.

"Eat up. It's steak," Wilson said.

"Still not eating something you got me," House said.

"What because I told you, you need to go shopping?" Wilson asked.

"Maybe," House said.

"Cut the drama queen act. Think what your parents will say if they saw you in the baggy clothes," Wilson said.

"Still not going," House said.

"That's fine you can explain to your parents why your clothes are two times too big for you," Wilson said.

"I'll just tell them that my roommate can't do laundry. He stretched my favorite pair of pants," House said.

"You would," Wilson said.

"Thanks," House said smiling at him.

"Got to go," Wilson said leaving but before he did he grabbed for House's steak.

"Leave the food. Pregnant remember?" House asked while slapping Wilson's hand.

"Fine," Wilson said pulling his hand back.

One day before Thanksgiving found House shopping for bigger clothes. He didn't want to get too big because his parents would notice. He only got a couple pairs of jeans and some shirts. He was going to get more later when he really needed them. For right now he decided he'd squeeze into his old jeans. He wasn't ready to put his size 16 away and get a size 20 or bigger which House shuttered to think about. He did get some winter shirts since it would be colder soon.

Thanksgiving day…

Usually at this time of year House would be sitting on his couch eating a TV dinner and drinking beer. This year wasn't much different. He was sitting on his couch while watching football and eating a TV dinner but he wasn't drinking beer. Wilson was in the kitchen making dinner with the help of Stacy. House's excuse was because he was pregnant. Really he'd just gotten in Stacy's way so she'd kicked him out of the kitchen.

"You know you could go get dressed," Stacy said popping her head out of the kitchen.

"I could but what's the fun in that?" House asked.

"How about the fact that Cameron's going to be here?" Stacy asked.

"They're not coming. They're going to go see her parents," House said.

"Foreman's going to be here," Stacy said.

"Going with his girlfriend out of town," House said.

"How about your mom?" Stacy asked.

"She's seen worse," House said.

"How about me?" Stacy asked.

That finally got House off his ass and into the bathroom to get ready.

"You do know that none of them were planning on coming right?" Wilson asked.

"Yes but he doesn't," Stacy said smiling.

"True," Wilson said.

"Here are you happy?" House asked coming in wearing his usual work clothes.

"Thank you," Stacy said giving House a peck on the cheek.

"Oh look you finally got my boyfriend to wear an apron and very sexy one at that," House said.

"Fuck off," Wilson said not in the mood.

"Testy too," House said.

"Go watch your football," Stacy said.

"Bye ladies," House said limping back into the living room.

"At least I'm not the one that has to explain to my parents why there's a kid going to be popping out of me in six months time," Wilson shouted while smirking.

That shut House up fast. Wilson didn't get to see how much House paled when Wilson said that.. House hadn't realized that it was only six months away. Really six months? Not that long when you sit and ponder it like House was.

"House can you get that?" Stacy asked.

"Sure," House said getting up to go answer the door.

"Hi honey," Liz House's mom said giving him a hug.

"Hi," House said hugging her back.

"What's wrong?" Liz asked coming into the room.

"Nothing," House said.

"Dad," House said.

"Son," Jack said.

After House got done with his hugs and kisses he led them into the kitchen to introduce them to the other two.

"Mom I'd like you to meet Wilson and Stacy," House said.

"Honey what is he doing wearing a pink apron?" Liz asked whispering to House.

"He likes to wear them," House said loud enough that Wilson could hear.

"Nice to meet you both," Wilson said sticking his hand out.

"Nice to meet you too," Liz said.

"Wilson your apron," Stacy said chuckling.

"Oh yeah sorry about that. This is all I could find," Wilson said.

"Stacy left it when she left and never came and got it," House explained seeing his mother's questioning look.

"Do you want me to set the wine in the refrigerator?" Liz asked.

"Yeah you can," House said knowing that he'd now have to explain why he couldn't drink to his mother.

"Is there something I can help you with?" Liz asked.

"We've got it. Greg take your parents into the living room," Stacy said.

"Ok parents follow me," House said.

After a few minutes of silence Stacy poked her head out of the kitchen.

"Supper," Stacy said.

"Thank God," House said knowing that'd save him from having to talk to his dad.

"Who wants wine?" Wilson asked bring out the wine.

"I would dear," Liz said.

"Mr. House?" Wilson asked.

"Yes please son," Jack said.

"Stacy?" Wilson asked.

"Yeah," Stacy said.

"Here House," Wilson said handing House a glass of tea.

"Thanks," House said.

"Dear you're not drinking?" Liz asked.

"No," House said.

"Why not?" Liz asked.

"Let's say prayer and then I'll tell you," House said.

"Ok," Liz said.

So House led prayer.

"Ok since you'll find out sooner or later you're going to have a grandson or granddaughter in six month's time," House said.

"Congratulations dear," Liz said looking at Stacy.

"It's not her mother. It's me," House said not looking his mom in the face.

"Are you trying to tell me that you're pregnant?" Jack asked.

"Not trying to tell you. I am telling you," House said.

"This is barbaric. Men can't get pregnant," Jack said.

"Well I did dad," House said.

"How?" Liz

"You're actually going with this woman?" Jack asked.

"Maybe he's telling the truth," Liz said.

"He's a male woman. He can't get pregnant," Jack said standing up.

"I got pregnant because a patient came into the clinic two months ago and did a spell on me. Now thanks to Wilson who happened to be the first person to touch me I'm pregnant," House said looking at Wilson.

"What?" Jack asked.

"He hit my elbow and now I'm pregnant. How exactly I don't know," House said.

"I want nothing to do with this freakiness," Jack said leaving the house.

"Excuse me," House said getting up from the table.

"And that's why he didn't want to tell his parents," Wilson said.

"Well I thought he should so that they know what's going on," Stacy said.

"Still here," Liz said.

"Sorry," Stacy and Wilson said at the same time.

"It's ok. I'm just going to go check on Gregory," Liz said getting up.

While Liz was doing that Wilson went to see if he could find Jack. He wasn't going to start anything with him but he didn't want House's father never to get to know his grandchild. Wilson couldn't find Jack so he went back into the house to find House at the kitchen table.

"Take it you went looking for him and he's gone?" House asked.

"Yeah," Wilson said seeing that House had in fact been crying.

"Don't' worry about it. If he doesn't' want to be around then he doesn't need to be," House said turning to anger.

"Greg you know your father loves you," Liz said.

"Yeah he really love me. He just walks out but he loves me," House said.

"This is new for him. Let him get used to," Liz said.

"And it isn't new for me?" House asked getting up.

"Honey I know it is for you too. But you've had a while to get used to the idea. We've only had a couple of minutes," Liz said sticking up for her husband.

"And if it had been Stacy then you would be happy and we'd be going on with supper. But because it's me it's weird and shouldn't be happening," House said getting really angry now.

"House!" Wilson said.

"Stay out of this!" House said turning his angry on Wilson.

"House!" Stacy said seeing that he was heading towards the floor.

"Oh my God what's wrong with my baby?" Liz asked scared for her son.

"He's blood pressure is high call the ambulance," Wilson shouted to Stacy.

She called them and gave them all of the information that Wilson was giving her. After the ambulance came they got House loaded and took him to PPTH.

"What's wrong with him?" Liz asked seeing a doctor coming up to them.

"Can we talk in private?" Cuddy asked.

"What is it?" Stacy asked scared.

"Cuddy?" Wilson asked when she didn't answer.

"Does she know?" Cuddy asked.

"About him being…? Yeah she knows," Wilson said looking at his stomach he didn't want to say pregnant in case someone over heard them.

"Ok from what we can tell he just got himself a little over excited. I'd like to keep him tonight but you know how he is. So I want him to stay in bed for 24 hours and he's not to show up for work tomorrow. Which ever of you two that wants off you have it," Cuddy said.

"What about the?" Stacy asked looking down at her stomach.

"Fine as far as we can tell. He just needs to stop stressing himself out," Cuddy said.

"Sorry docotro that was my husband and my fault," Liz said.

"It's ok," Cuddy said seeing that Liz was upset.

"So is he awake?" Stacy asked.

"Yeah he is now," Wilson said seeing House coming with a IV down the hall.

"House what are you doing out of bed?" Cuddy asked.

"Going home," House said.

"Go get dressed first," Stacy said.

"What no trying to keep me here?" House asked.

"No because you're on bed rest for 24 hours and you are not to show up to work tomorrow," Cuddy said.

"Yes mom," House said heading back to his room.

"Ha-ha very funny House," Cuddy said.

"I thought so," House said.

Instead of replying Cuddy just rolled her eyes at him.

After House got dressed they headed back to the house. Where House was put into bed with strict orders if he so much as stepped a toe out of bed then he'd be on clinic duty for a month. Of course that did work but House did put up a fight.

While Stacy and Wilson were warming up supper House told his mom what had happened to him. She was upset that he hadn't told her but she knew that was just like her son to she might as well get used to it.

After supper was warmed up Stacy and Wilson took it to House's room where they all enjoyed supper. Liz went back to the hotel that night to find that her husband had left and went home. She decided that she'd deal with him later right now she was going to be there for her son.

It had been decided more by Liz then anyone else that she'd stay with House while the other two were at work. That way they didn't have to miss work. Now all she had to do was figure out how to keep Greg in bed all day. Because knowing him he'd get out but act like he hadn't so that he didn't have to do clink duty for a month straight.

NEXT CHAPTER: Month 4

AN2: ok now got a couple of questions for y'all.

should House's child be a boy or girl?

The name of the child? First and Middle

Should the child's last name be:

a) Wilson

b) House

c) Wilson-House

d) House-Wilson

e) any name you can come up with using the letters of their last names

AN3: Sex of Cameron and Chase's children

Also names first and middle.

Thanks for the help


	21. Chapter 21

Title: What the Hell?

Summary: House puts his foot into his mouth this time.

Author: Mikesh

Part: 21  
Warning: Mpreg for later chapters so if you don't like then please don't read.

Disclaimer: Don't own House but I wish I did.

AN: takes place two days before Christmas

Today House had hit the four month mark. And he was finding that now he did have to go up two sizes in pants. He hadn't been happy about that at all. But he knew it was going to happen so he just had to take it with a grain of salt. That's what normal people would have done but not House.

"Come on you can't even fit into your pants anymore. Why not just go get some more?" Wilson asked.

"Because I don't need them," House said trying to squeeze into a size 16 pair of pants.

"Come on you're only went up two sizes. No big deal," Wilson said.

"Maybe not for you but it is for me. I don't need new pants so leave it alone," House said.

"Greg still thinks that he can fit into his size 16?" Stacy asked.

Ever since the divorce had went though she'd been living with House and Wilson. Wilson had been trying to find an apartment but had yet to find one he liked. Most of them were just dumps.

"Yeah so he's in there tying to fit into his old pair of pants," Wilson said.

"Come on Greg we're going to be late," Stacy said.

"Hold your damn horses," House said.

"Come on House," Wilson said.

"Just hold on a damn minute," House said.

"You have two minutes and we're leaving your ass," Wilson said.

"Fine go without me I can walk," House shouted. Right now he was trying to get his pants to button because there was no way in hell he was going in with them hanging opened.

"Come on Greg I'll take you shopping personally during lunch today," Stacy said.

"I don't fucking need to go shopping," House said opening the door just to slam it. Or that's what he'd planned to do but Wilson had put his foot in the door before House could shut it.

"Just put on those pants you bought when this whole joke stared," Wilson said.

"Don't you dare call my baby a joke!" House exclaimed pointing his finger at Wilson.

"House just get dressed so we can go," Stacy said.

"No I'm not going in today so just leave me alone," House said.

"House come on," Stacy said.

"Leave," House said sternly looking right at Wilson.

"Fine but you can explain to Cuddy why you didn't come in today," Wilson said removing his foot from the door.

"Like she'll care," House said shutting the door.

"HOUSE GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE THIS MINUTE!" Stacy yelled banging on the door.

"GO FUCK OFF!" House shouted back to her.

"I'll see you later," Wilson said leaving because he knew he couldn't be late unlike Stacy.

"Bye," Stacy said seeing Wilson walk out the door.

"Gregory William House get your ass out here this minute! You will be going to work today even if I have to drag you by the ear. And don't think I won't," Stacy shouted.

After a few minutes House came out in the size 25 pants that he had. He hated wearing them because they were way too big for him.

"Happy?" House asked glaring daggers at her.

"Yes thank you. We'll go get you some more clothes during lunch or after work. I'll even pay," Stacy said.

"Whatever," House said heading towards the door.

By time they finally got to work they were an half an hour late.

"House!" Cuddy screeched as soon as she saw House.

"What?" House asked turning his anger towards Cuddy.

"You have clinic duty today. Five hours out of you. And I better not see your face before then," Cuddy said.

She was pissed at House for thinking that he could show up whenever he wanted to now a days.

"Whatever," House said limping off towards his office.

"I mean it House!" Cuddy shouted after him.

"Fine whatever you say bitch," House said.

"Get! Now! IF YOU SHOW YOUR FACE BEFORE FIVE O'CLOCK YOU WILL BE ON SUSPENION!" Cuddy yelled pointing House in the direction he should be going.

"Just try it," House said coming over to Cuddy.

Yes Cuddy was a little afraid now because House toward over her but she wasn't giving into him.

"House go!" Stacy said trying to push House away from Cuddy.

Stacy didn't think House would strike either of them but she didn't know. And she didn't want to take the chance today.

"Be happy she's here," House said pointing towards Cuddy.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Stacy asked after they got into the elevator.

"Nothing what the hell is wrong with you?" House asked.

"House! Calm down before you send your blood pressure through the roof again," Stacy said afraid for her co-worker.

"Yes mom," House said sending all of his hatred towards Stacy.

"I'll come get you after work and we'll go shopping," Stacy said stepping off at her floor.

"Great," House said shutting the door in Stacy's face.

'This is going to be a long five months at this rate,' Stacy thought to herself.

By lunch time House was ready to go crawl in a cave and never come out again. He couldn't believe how stupid the patients seemed to be today. He was getting tired of seeing Cuddy. That was only because he kept yelling at the patients. Cuddy told him one more and he was suspended for a week straight.

"What?" House asked snapping at the person entering his exam room.

House was trying to hide away from Cuddy. Right now he was watching General Hospital.

"Brought you lunch," Wilson said.

"Not hungry," House said not looking up from his TV.

"Fine I'll just leave it here. Oh you have a check-up tomorrow after work don't forget," Wilson said walking out of the room.

Not five minutes later someone else came into the room.

"Can't you people leave me alone?" House asked snapping at the person who'd just came into the room.

"Sorry just thought that you might want company," Stacy said.

"Come in if you want," House said.

"General Hospital?" Stacy asked taking a seat by House.

"Yeah," House said taking a bite out of his triple cheeseburger.

"Hmm," Stacy said staring on her salad.

For the most part House and Stacy sat in silence watching General Hospital. At commercials Stacy would ask House questions about the different character. She noticed how he seemed to love explaining to her what was going on.

"House…" Cuddy said trailing off when she saw that he and Stacy were sleeping.

Stacy had her head on House's shoulder and he had his arm around her shoulders. His other hand was holding the DVD player.

'Cute couple,' Cuddy thought to herself.

She was still a little pissed at House but she decided to let him enjoy his little nap. She was going to get back at him for being such an ass but decided not to because she was afraid what he'd end up doing to her. So instead she went back to her office to work.

"Shit House wake up!" Stacy said shaking House.

"What?" House asked half awake.

"House get up now!" Stacy said getting off the chair.

"What time is it?" House asked opening his eyes.

"Shit! It's 2:30," Stacy exclaimed going and then leaving the room.

"What did you forget?" House asked seeing Stacy coming back into the room.

"My purse," Stacy said grabbing it from under her chair.

"Bye honey," House shouted after her.

The rest of the day House stayed in the clinic. But now he wasn't biting people's heads off. He was in a better mood then he had been before his nap.

"You ready to go home?" Stacy asked coming into the clinic.

"Yes let me just finish this chart and I'll be ready," House said.

"Ok," Stacy said coming into the clinic.

"Ready," House said after a few minutes.

"Then let's go," Stacy said getting up off the chair.

So they left and headed to Stacy's car. They ended up going to the store House usually shopped at which was a rock and roll store.

"You have to be kidding me," Stacy said seeing the shirt that House had picked up.

"Nope I'm getting it," House said.

"Come on Greg get something a little less you for once," Stacy said.

Her problem with the shirt was it had a mouth with blood running off the teeth.

"Oh please mom," House said acting like a little boy pleading with his mother.

"Fine," Stacy said smiling at House.

Stacy ended up spending 200 dollars on clothes. Most of it was pants there was really many shirts which really didn't surprise Stacy. She knew that House would try and stretch his shirts to go as far as he could get them to go.

After that they headed back to the apartment to find that Wilson had made supper for them. But he wasn't there and he hadn't left a note saying he'd be back which was unusual for him.

"Where's Wilson?" Stacy asked.

"I don't know do I look like his mother?" House asked.

"No I was just asking," Stacy said.

"Don't know and don't really care he's a big boy," House said.

"I was just saying House. I'm going to go put theses away," Stacy said taking the bags from Greg.

"Don't take long," House said.

"Just eat," Stacy said as she was heading towards Greg's room.

"Yes mom," House shouted after her.

The next morning when Stacy woke up she saw that Wilson hadn't come home that night which surprised her. She thought that maybe he had but had left early that morning.

"Hey have you seen Wilson?" Stacy asked House on the way to the hospital.

"Nope haven't seen him since before I left the hospital," House said.

"You're not worried about him?" Stacy asked.

"He probably picked up some hooker last night and couldn't drag his butt home last night," House said.

"No that's you," Stacy said.

House didn't reply because he really for once didn't have a comeback.

Once they got into the hospital House headed towards Wilson's office.

"Yeah?" Wilson asked seeing House coming into the room.

"Mom was worried about you because you didn't show up last night. So you better go make up with her," House said.

"Whatever. Appointment after work tonight don't forget," Wilson said looking back down at his paperwork.

"Yes honey," House said leaving the office.

The rest of the day was spent working in the clinic because Cuddy said he had to. During lunch House headed to the cafeteria and saw that Stacy, Cuddy, and Cameron were in the corner whispering to each other.

"_What's up ladies?" House asked dropping his tray down and then taking a seat._

"_Nothing," Cameron said dropping the smile._

"_Well then," House said._

"_House don't even start today," Cuddy said._

"_Start what?" House asked._

"_You know what. And aren't you suppose to be in the clinic until five?" Cuddy asked._

"_You wouldn't want a poor man to starve now would you?" House asked._

"_Yes," Cuddy said under her breath._

"_What was that?" House asked._

"_Nothing," Cuddy said._

"_What do you want House?" Stacy asked._

"_Just eating. Wouldn't want me to have to call the board up and tell them that you're trying to starve a child now would you?" House asked._

"_And you wouldn't want me to tell them who the child is would you?" Stacy asked._

_Instead of replying House just got up leaving his tray. They could tell he was pissed but right now they didn't care._

"_Move it," House snapped._

"_Hey I didn't do anything," Wilson said holding up his hands._

"_You're in my way," House said pushing Wilson out of the way._

"_Geez what's his problem?" Wilson asked coming over to the girls._

"_He's pissed because we wouldn't talk to him," Stacy said._

"_Oh because of that?" Wilson asked._

"_Yep," Stacy said._

"_Well see you all later," Wilson said smiling at them while leaving._

"_Bye," Cameron said._

'_House is in for one hell of a surprise,' Wilson thought to himself._

_After work House headed to Stacy's office to find that she wasn't there. But there was a note that said to meet her in the clinic. So House headed back down stairs to the clinic._

"_Where's Stacy?" House asked the woman at the desk._

"_Exam room three," Beth said._

"_Thanks," House said limping to the room._

_When he got there he noticed that not only was Stacy there so was Cuddy, Cameron, Chase, Foreman, and Wilson._

"_What's going on?" House asked pissed that he'd been tricked._

"_You're having your exam so get up here," Stacy said._

"_No," House said turning around to walk out but found Foreman leaning on the door._

"_Move," House said._

"_No. You can do this either way but you will be examined today," Foreman said._

"_Don't make hurt you," House said._

"_House come on. You know you need to have the baby checked out just come on," Stacy said._

"_No I don't. It's fine anyways," House said._

"_Do you want Chase to do the exam?" Cuddy asked._

"_Yes," House growled looking at Wilson._

"_Fine whatever I'm out of here," Wilson said picking up his coat and leaving after Wilson left._

_Something in House told him not to let Wilson leave otherwise it'd be bad._

"_Shut up," House said to the little inner voice._

"_What?" Stacy asked._

"_Nothing," House growled._

"House you have a patient waiting for you," nurse Little said.

"What?" House asked opening his eyes.

"Patient in exam room two," nurse Little said.

"Thanks," House said getting up and limping out of the room.

Since after House saw the patient it was time for lunch he went into a exam room to do an ultrasound. He knew he was suppose to go after work but he's started feeling fluttery things in his stomach and wanted to make sure it was just the baby and nothing else. Never let it be said that Gregory House didn't care about his unborn child.

"Where's House?" Wilson asked sitting with Cuddy, Cameron, and Stacy.

"I thought he was with you," Stacy said.

"No I haven't seen him since this morning ," Wilson said.

"Cuddy?" Stacy asked.

"No," Cuddy said.

"Cameron?" Stacy asked starting to freak out.

'No," Cameron said.

"Where would he be?" Stacy asked.

"Clinic?" Wilson asked.

"Yeah let's go check there," Stacy said.

"Fine let's go," House said.

So they headed into the clinic and asked if anyone had seen House. One of the nurses pointed them to one of the exam rooms. When they got there they found House wasn't there. So they tried the one at the end of the hall. They both knew that if he was still in the clinic he'd be where somewhere private.

"Someone's in here," House said hearing someone knock.

"House open this door up right now!" Stacy yelled.

"What?" House asked removing the ultrasound from his stomach.

"Let us in," Stacy said.

"Door's opened," House said going back to his task at hand.

"What are you doing?" Stacy asked not noticing Wilson still standing at the door.

"What's it look like?" House said not looking at Stacy.

"Come on you know Wilson's going to do a check up on the baby after work," Stacy said.

"Well I just want to get it done and over with now," House said.

"Come on you know you can't do a check up like that on yourself. You need someone else to do it," Stacy said.

"Here then do it," House said finally looking up at Stacy and seeing that Wilson was standing by the door that wasn't closed.

"Close the damn door," House snapped.

"Fine," Wilson said closing the door on himself.

"Wilson come on," Stacy said opening the door again.

"Get in our get out," House said pulling his shirt down for now.

"Wilson come on!" Stacy said through clinched teeth.

"What are you doing here?" House asked once Wilson finally came into the room.

"Check-up on you," Wilson said.

"Get Chase to do it," House said going back to what he had been doing.

"Can I talk to him alone for a minute?" Wilson asked.

"Sure," Stacy said leaving them alone.

"Why do you keep trying to shut me out of this kid's life?" Wilson asked pointing towards House's stomach.

"Because you don't have rights to my child," House said.

"It's my child too," Wilson said.

"That maybe you're not the one carrying it so you don't have rights to it," House said.

"Fine whatever House. I'm sick and tired of this bull. See you around," Wilson said leaving the room.

"What's going on?" Stacy asked getting up.

"House doesn't want me around and that's quite fine by me," Wilson said leaving.

Stacy just sat there dumbfounded for awhile before she finally went back into the room.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU? YOU JUST SHOVE HIM OUT OF YOUR KID'S LIFE? WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO TELL HER WHEN SHE'S OLD ENOUGH?" Stacy yelled.

"BROADCAST IT FOR EVERYONE TO HEAR WHY DON'T YOU?" House yelled back.

"Don't give me this bull Gregory. I know you and I know this is what you do. You push people out of your life. You did it to me once. Don't do it to your child," Stacy said opening the door and leaving.

'I do not push people out of my life. They just can't handle the truth so they decide to leave,' House thought to himself.

He went back to his task at hand and then got back to work. After work House caught a cab back to his house. He found that Wilson had packed up all of his stuff and left.

'Good peace and quite now,' House thought to himself as he limped to his kitchen to fix himself a snack.

Right now he was craving chocolate ham picked sandwich. So that's what he went and fixed himself. Stacy didn't come back to the house which was fine by House. The less people in his life the less the chance of getting hurt when they left because they always left. Or they did in Gregory William House's life.

AN3: the sandwich is from a story I read before

NEXT CHAPTER: Will House and Wilson resolve their issue or will the gang have to step in? And what's up with Cameron?

Ok here's the list of names for Cameron/Chase

Boy

1. John Michael Chase

2. Seth Michael Chase

3. James William Chase

4. Robert James Chase

5. Adam Michael Chase

6. Charles James Chase

7. Phillip Marcus Chase

8. Phillip Michael Chase

(If there's a name you think of let me know)

Girl

1. Elizabeth Nicole Chase

2. Jessica Ann Chase

(If you think of a name let me know.)

Here's the names for Wilson/House

Boy

1.William Gregory House

2. John William House

3. John Gregory House

4. Robert James House

5. Michael Gregory House.

6. Charles William House

7. James Adam House

(If you think of a name let me know)

Girl

1. Lily Lindsay House

2. Jessica Ann House

(If you think of a name let me know)


	22. Chapter 22

**THANKS FOR ALL OF THE REVIEWS!**

Part: 22

AN: takes place that night.

Since by ten o'clock House wasn't tired so he didn't really want to go to bed yet. He had tried playing the piano because that sometimes would make him tired but that didn't work. So he'd tried his ipod but that too didn't work. So he decided to see what was on. House had just flipped to a movie that was just starting so he decide to see what it was. It was some movie called Junior so House decided to check it out and see if he liked it.

It was just after the part where Larry finds out that Alex is in fact still pregnant when House fell asleep on the couch.

_House was laying on a table while Wilson ran the scoop over his stomach. He had one arm tucked under his head while the other one lay by his side. House looked down to see that he was wearing a white shirt and jeans. He could tell that he was smiling like an idiot while Wilson looked on amused._

"_Everything looks good so far. You're right on track. You will be coming to live with me again," Wilson said._

"_Come on I can take of myself," House said getting off the table after wiping his stomach off._

"_House no you're coming back to live with me," Wilson said._

_Before House could reply he woke up._

'Yeah like that'll really end up happening,' House thought to himself. Then that's when he realized what woke him up was his beeper. You're late is what it read. So House got up and then almost fell down. After he finally got up he went into his room to get changed.

By time he got there he was half an hour late.

"You're late," Cuddy said coming up behind House.

"I know that," House said not in the mood.

"Go check on Cameron," Cuddy said.

"Why what's wrong with her?" House asked not showing that he was a little worried.

"She didn't look too good when she came in today," Cuddy said.

"Fine I'll go check on her mom," House said.

"Just go," Cuddy said heading the other way.

So with that House limped to his office.

"Mom wanted me to make sure you're alright," House said sticking his head into the room.

"Yeah…I'm….fine," Cameron said having to catch her breath every couple of minutes.

"Yeah you're fine alright. What's wrong?" House asked limping into the office.

"Contractions," Cameron said.

"Why the hell didn't you tell someone?" House asked mad with Cameron for just sitting there and taking the pain.

"Who did you want me to call? Your mother?" Cameron asked leaning over when she felt another contraction hit.

"No just Cuddy would have been good," House said.

"Fuck off House!" Cameron screamed feeling another contraction hit.

"Touchy," House said coming over to Cameron.

"ETHER FUCK OFF OR GET ME SOME FUCKING DRUGS!" Cameron screamed at the top of her lungs when the worse contraction so far hit.

"Wheelchair isle three!" House yelled.

"What's going on?" Chase asked running into the office.

"YOUR FUCKING BABIES WANT OUT. WHAT THE HELL DOES IT LOOK LIKE?" Cameron yelled.

Once they finally got Cameron into the wheelchair they took her down to a room to get her checked in.

"Where are you going?" Chase asked.

"To go get a doctor," House said.

"Yeah but wait what?" Chase asked. He was a ball of nerves right now.

"My doctor is out of town until Monday," Cameron grounded out after the contraction let up.

"Well I'll just go get her," House said.

"Get Wilson!" Cameron screamed feeling another contraction.

"What is going on?" Cuddy asked coming over to House.

"Cameron's just popping a couple of kids out," House said.

"Where are you going?" Cuddy asked.

"To get a doctor," House said.

"You are a doctor," Cuddy said.

"Yeah someone other then me," House said.

"What's going on?" Wilson asked coming over to Cuddy.

"You're wanted in there and I'm late for my hair appointment," House said limping towards the elevators.

Once House got back in there he found an envelope on his desk so he sat down and opened it. Inside was a note and his house key.

House,

Here's your key back. Don't worry you won't have to see me ever again.

Wilson

'Yeah well I just saw you,' House thought to himself.

Back downstairs…

"Cameron I know it hurts but you're going to have to push," Wilson said.

"How the hell would you know?" Cameron grounded out.

"I don't but you're still going to have to push," Wilson said.

It had turned out that Cameron had been ten centimeters dilated. She had went into labor later last night but didn't tell Chase because they weren't close enough together to worry about. She didn't think that she'd end having the twins during work.

"Yeah see you don't know," Cameron said feeling another contraction.

"Cameron focus on breathing," Wilson said.

The way he got involved was Cameron had talked to him when she'd gotten to work that day. She'd asked him if should the babies be born before her doctor got back next week if he'd deliver them. He had said yes because he figured that it wouldn't happen. That had been about an hour ago.

"Cameron push," Wilson said.

"I can't," Cameron said starting to cry.

She'd never experienced pain like this before in her life.

"Yes you can honey," Chase said kissing her brow.

"Just one big push," Wilson said.

"1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10," Chase counted.

"You can relax now," Wilson said.

"I just want this to be over with," Cameron said.

"Baby A is almost here," Wilson said.

"Can you see the head?" Cameron asked.

"Yes," Wilson said.

"Push!" Chase said letting his future wife squeeze the life out of his hand.

"Stop now," Wilson said.

"What's wrong?" Cameron asked.

"Cord's wrapped around the little guy's neck. Don't worry he's fine," Wilson said unwrapping the cord from around the baby's neck.

"Is he alright?" Cameron asked.

Yes they had known what they were having but left everyone else in the dark about it.

"Yeah now you can start pushing again," Wilson said.

So Cameron did just that.

"Stop he's out," Wilson said.

"Thank God," Cameron said.

"Why isn't he crying?" Chase asked.

"There he goes," Wilson said smiling when he heard the little boy crying.

"Chase are you ok?" Cameron asked seeing how pale he was.

Instead of answering he fainted.

"What happened?" Wilson asked turning back to Chase.

"He fainted seeing the blood," Cameron said.

"Nurse get some smelling salt," Wilson said.

"Yes doctor," nurse Little said going to get it.

"You ready to push his brother or sister out?" Wilson asked.

"The contractions have seemed to stop," Cameron said.

"What?" Wilson asked.

"Yeah I don't feel them," Cameron said.

So Wilson went and got an ultrasound to see what was going on.

"We need to get her to the OR fast," Wilson yelled.

"Why?" Cameron asked scared.

"Baby B is in distress that's why you don't feel the contractions anymore. We need to get the little one out," Wilson said undoing the machines that Cameron were hooked to.

"What about Chase?" Cameron asked.

"Out for now," Wilson said.

"Then get House I want someone in there with me," Cameron said starting to cry. She was scared that something was going to happen.

Meanwhile House was in his office throwing his ball against the wall and catching it again. Then his phone started raining breaking his concentration.

"Yeah what?" House asked irate.

"OR now," Wilson shouted into the phone.

"Why?" House asked.

"C-section on Cameron and she's asking for you," Wilson said hanging up.

So House got up and started limping towards the elevators.

Once he got to the OR he got his mask on and went in.

"House," Cameron said seeing House.

"Yeah I'm here," House said limping over to Cameron's side.

"Thank you for coming," Cameron said taking House's hand.

"Well I have to be here since that husband of yours can't seem to stay awake long enough," House said.

"Soon to be husband. He did find until he saw the blood," Cameron said.

"Hmm," House said.

House pretty much just sat that and held Cameron's hand.

"It's a girl!" Wilson said smiling at Cameron through his mask.

"Congratulations," House said.

"Thanks," Cameron said.

"Here you go," nurse Little said holding the baby so Cameron could see her.

"She's so cute," Cameron said.

"Thanks I like to think I had help," House said.

"You just had to ruin the moment didn't you?" Cameron asked.

"Well yeah," House said.

"I hate you House," Cameron said rubbing her hand over her daughter's cheek.

"Thanks I love you too," House said wiping a tear off Cameron's cheek.

"Thanks," Cameron said.

"Don't mention it," House said.

Once they finally got Cameron patched up they wheeled her out. Chase was there waiting for her and his daughter.

"How is she?" Chase asked.

"Everything went good. She'll be just fine with a little rest," Wilson said.

"And the baby?" Chase asked.

"Fine too," Wilson said slapping Chase on the back.

"Thanks," Chase said going with Cameron to the room.

"Well I've got paperwork to do," Wilson said leaving House alone.

"What was that about?" Stacy asked coming up to House.

"Nothing," House said limping off towards his office.

"House where are you going?" Stacy asked.

"My office," House said.

"It's quitting time. It's noon you know we quite at noon today," Stacy said.

"Hold on let me just go check in on Cameron and then I'll be ready to go," House said.

"Ok," Stacy said. Cuddy had told her that Cameron had went into labor and House was with her in the OR.

Once House got to the room he was about ready to walk in when he heard Wilson's voice.

"So I'll come check up on you later tonight. But for now I'm going to go unpack my stuff. I'll see you two later," Wilson said walking towards the door.

"Thank you very much," Chase said.

"Hey you'd do the same thing if you were in my shoes," Wilson said regretting it as soon as he said it.

"Yeah if House should decide to crash in the OR I'll personally bring him back so I can kill him personally," Chase said.

"No I'll do that if it need be," Wilson said.

"No I will bring him back so I can kill him. I will kill him if he tries to leave his child," Cameron said.

"Ok I'll let you do it then," Wilson said chuckling.

"Well I'll let you get going to your new place," Cameron said.

"See you later tonight," Wilson said walking out of the door.

"Oh hi," Wilson said bumping into House.

"Nice thing you did for her," House said.

"Doctor I have a obligation to help people," Wilson said.

"Come on Wilson you're just sore because I got the good looking girl," House said.

"You don't' get it. I'm not sore over that. If you don't know what it is then you don't need to know," Wilson said.

"Why can't you just tell me?" House asked.

"It's the fact that you're shutting me out of this kid's life. I get that Stacy's back so you want to hold onto her. But don't shut me out of our kid's life. She can't replace me. This child has my DNA too," Wilson said walking off.

"You're jealous of my child aren't you?" House asked turning towards Wilson.

"You're stupid if you think that. I am not jealous of my child. I just want him or her to know me," House said.

"Fine he or she will know you. You happy now?" House asked.

"You don't get it and you won't until you've been there," Wilson said.

"Try me," House said.

"Ok try having your girlfriend tell you that she's pregnant with your child. Be all happy about it and start planning life together. Then have said girlfriend tell you that she got rid of it because it was just a mistake. That she only slept with you out of pity. Then come talk to me," Wilson said leaving House just standing there.

"Oh yeah Wilson you really had that happen. I bet you're just telling me to get me to feel sorry for you," House said.

"Fuck you," Wilson said without turning around.

Instead of going to check in with Cameron House went to go do some snooping. Two hours later found House poring over Wilson's files. He'd sent Stacy home because if she knew then she had to turn him in and that wouldn't be good for him with Cuddy.

It turned out that it was real. Wilson had lost his girlfriend and baby back in med school. It seemed that Wilson's problem with women started when he was a freshmen in med school. House found that it said in his file that Wilson was engaged to be married to the woman before she broke it off. She had told Wilson that she was pregnant then two weeks later she ended the relationship and the pregnancy. But when House did a little goggling he found that this woman named Stacy Martin hadn't ended the pregnancy. In fact she had dropped out of med school to reappear one year later. During the time she was away it was like she didn't exist anymore. Then all of a sudden she reappears one year later.

House found the woman's number and decided to see if he could find out what had happened.

"Hello," a female voice said.

"Is Stacy there?" House asked.

"Yeah. Mom," the girl hollered.

"Yes?" Stacy asked.

"Phone," the girl said.

"Hello," Stacy said.

"Stacy McVile?" House asked.

"Yes who is this?" Stacy asked.

"Dr. Gregory House at PPTH," House said.

"What's going on?" Stacy asked.

"Did you date a James Wilson about eleven years ago?" House asked.

"Is this some kind of joke?" Stacy asked getting mad.

"No I was just looking through James's files and saw that you two dated. I'm just trying to get some information about him," House said.

"Is he ok?" Stacy asked getting a little worried.

"Yes he is. Why do you ask?" House asked.

"Well you're a doctor calling about James. What's wrong? Did something happen to him? I just talked to his yesterday and he sounded fine," Stacy said.

"No I just wanted to talk to you. Thank you for your time," House said hanging up on her.

He was pissed because he knew that Wilson had been lying to him. He had to know about the kid since she had to be about ten by now. So with that in mind House went down to Wilson's office.

"_What?" Wilson asked annoyed when he saw House come into the office._

"_Why did you lie to me?" House asked._

"_What are you talking about?" Wilson asked._

"_I know you're girlfriend is still around. I just got off the phone with her," House said._

"_How is she?" Wilson asked._

"_Don't give me that bullshit. I know you've been in touch with her. So just tell me why did you lie?" House asked._

"_Isn't it your rule that everyone lies?" Wilson asked getting pissed._

"_Not the point," House said._

"_I didn't tell you because it's none of your business," Wilson said standing by now._

"_Really it's not? Your child isn't' going to affect my child?" House asked._

"_No Liz isn't' gong to affect this child," Wilson said._

"_What are you going to tell our child when she's around? She's a friend?" House asked._

"_She won't be around like I won't be," Wilson said._

"_Yeah like I could stop you from coming around," House said._

"_You have already plainly told me you don't want me around so I won't be," Wilson said._

"_Oh so you're going to just be absent from this child's life like you are your daughter's?" House asked._

"_You know nothing about her," Wilson said getting angry with House._

"_Well try explaining it to me!" House shouted._

"_I DIDN'T KNOW ABOUT MY DAUGHTER UNTIL TWO MONTHS AGO! SHE DOESN'T EVEN KNOW ABOUT ME. SHE THINKS HER FATHER IS HER REAL FAHTER," Wilson yelled._

"_And you think I'm going to buy that? Yeah I buy the fact that you just knock people up and just leave them," House said._

"_I didn't leave her! She left me! She left and had our daughter. Then she came back and acted like nothing happened. I found out that my daughter has been living with her parents most of her life. Don't you think if I did know about my daughter then I would go get her?" Wilson asked._

"_I understand that you just leave when it gets too hard for you. No wonder your wives have left. You're fucking pansy," House shouted._

_That was it for Wilson he punched House in the jaw._

"_You just lost the right to my child," House said holding his cheek while limping out of the office._

_Wilson just sat down and cried. He was mad at House for making him recall his memories but he was upset that neither of his children would ever know who he was. He knew House was right when he said that he's the one that drove his ex-wives away. He had and he knew he drove Stacy away too._

'_I might as well put the gun to my head now. I have nothing to live for,' Wilson thought to himself._

_So with that thought in his head Wilson went back to his house and pulled out the gun that his father gave him. He set it on the coffee table and got out the vodka. As he was drinking he kept looking at the gun._

_Finally Wilson picked up the gun and put it to his head. But before he could pull the trigger there was a knock on the door._

_At first Wilson didn't answer._

_But whoever it was kept knocking._

"_Go away," Wilson said letting the tears come. He couldn't pull the trigger. As much as he may want to he couldn't do it._

"_Open up!" House shouted._

"_Leave me alone," Wilson shouted._

"_WILSON OPEN THE FUCK UP NOW!" House yelled._

_So setting the gun down Wilson went to open the door. Before Wilson opened the door he woke up._

He saw that he was in his office still. Before he could get up House walked into his office.

"How many times have you been in here?" Wilson asked.

"Just now," House said.

"Thank God," Wilson said just loud enough that House did hear.

"Why did you lye?" House asked.

"About my daughter?" Wilson asked.

"No about your mother. Yes your daughter," House said.

"Because I didn't' know how to tell you about her. Besides it doesn't matter. She doesn't know who I am and it'll stay that way until she turns legal age or she finds out on her own. I'm not to be around her or to talk to her should she ever somehow end up in here," Wilson said.

"Why did you abuse her mother?" House asked.

"What? No! She left two weeks after I found out. She just up and left. I couldn't' find her. So I gave up thinking that she just moved on from me. Then I saw her a year later and she was with some new guy. I only found out two months ago that I have a daughter. Stacy doesn't' want me around so that's the way it'll stay," Wilson said.

"So why not get a judge to rule in your favor? You are a doctor and judges do love doctors," House said.

"Because my daughter doesn't even know who I am. I can't do that to her," Wilson said.

"Fine have it your way," House said limping towards the door.

"Make me a promise," Wilson said as House had his hand on the doorknob.

"What?" House asked turning around with is hand still on the door.

"Let me see the child one time. That's all I'm asking for then I'll be out of your lives forever," Wilson said.

"Hell you're not going anywhere. I'll be my on call man when diapers need to be changed," House said.

"Is that your way of saying sorry?" Wilson asked.

"That's my way of say that you will be in this kid's life otherwise I'll hunt you down and personally kill you," House said turning the door knob.

"Ok," Wilson said.

"Another thing after that party or whatever you have planned your son or daughter needs a check-up," House said talking towards the outside of the wall.

"See you then," Wilson said with a smile on his face.

Instead of answering House walked out of the room and to go see Cameron. As he was leaving Wilson was coming in. They didn't anything to each other as they were passing. House then went home to find Stacy had put presents under the little tree they'd gotten the past weekend.

AN: Since this chapter is already 13 pages Christmas will be part B


	23. Chapter 23

Part: 22 B

Then next morning when House woke up he was alone in bed. But he could that Stacy was somewhere in the house because he could smell food cooking. So House got out of bed very slowly because of the pain in his leg. Once he got himself out of bed he took the water bottle that he usually slept with out too. Since he couldn't use muscle relaxes or pain relievers for fear of what it'd do to the baby his only option then was to use a water bottle. It did seem to work for most of the night but then when it got cooled down it stopped working obviously. But House found that even though the pain was bad in the mornings he was leaning to coop with it.

"What a cooking?" House asked walking into the kitchen still in pjs which now a days were boxers and nothing else.

"Breakfast," Stacy said turning around with a cup of OJ in her hand.

That's another thing House had taken a liking to. Since coffee had been out OJ and tea were things he drink most often.

"No I thought that you were cooking fried brains," House said.

"Just get dressed before they get here," Stacy said.

"Who?" House asked.

"You'll just have to wait and see," Stacy said turning around and giving House a kiss on the lips.

"Fine," House said pouting.

"Not going to work this time," Stacy said.

"Fine," House said slumping his shoulder and limping back to his room.

After House got dressed in a pair of jeans and sweatshirt he went back into the kitchen to find none other then Wilson there.

"Wilson," House said.

"House," Wilson said.

"Boys," Stacy said.

"Yes mom?" House said.

"Don't start today House," Stacy said.

"Not going to," House said.

"Want me to get that?" Wilson asked hearing the doorbell.

"No I'll go get it," Stacy said giving House one last kiss on the cheek.

"So who's all coming?" House asked.

"I don't know," Wilson said.

"Hmm," House said dropping it.

After a few second Stacy came back into the kitchen followed by none other then House's parents.

"Mom what are you doing here?" House asked.

"We came to spend Christmas with our baby. I mean there is going to be a little one by this time next Christmas so we want to make the most of it," Blythe said.

"Speak for yourself woman," John said.

"John! Be nice," Blythe said glaring at her husband.

"I'll help you set the table," Wilson said heading into the dinning room with Stacy.

"You invited them? You know House can't get along with his dad less now because of last time," Wilson whispered to Stacy.

"Well he needs to learn to get along with his father before it's too late," Stacy said.

"What do you mean?" Wilson asked.

"Nothing," Stacy said shutting her mouth because she knew she'd said too much.

Blythe had called Stacy a couple of days ago and told her that John had lung cancer. It was in advance stages. There wasn't anything they could do for him short of removing his lung which John was against. So this was kind of a good-bye Christmas for John. They didn't expect him to live until next Christmas. On the outside he looked healthy but he was in terrible pain. Blythe didn't want Gregory to not get to say good-bye to his father and then regret it the rest of his life.

"I'M OUT OF HERE!" Greg yelled limping towards the front door.

"Greg!" Blythe shouted after her son.

"No mom. He doesn't want to be here and either do I," Greg said.

"Let him go," John said.

They had been fighting because either would admit they were wrong. Blythe was just trying to get them to talk to each other let alone have some kind of relationship.

"Your father is dying Greg," Blythe said just as Greg's hand hit the doorknob.

"What?" Greg asked turning around.

"Yeah that's right your father is dying. Don't let him go without saying good-bye. Don't do this Greg. He needs you," Blythe said with tears in her eyes.

"She doesn't know what she's talking about. I don't need you," John said.

"That's what I thought. You've never needed me! So why should it be any different now?" Greg asked.

"Greg!" Blythe shouted.

"You heard him mom. He doesn't need me and I don't need him. I had a father once but now he's dead to me," Greg said.

"Gregory William House you stop this minute!" Blythe said as Greg opened the door.

"Why? Why should I? He doesn't want me around and I sure as hell don't want him in my child's life," House said turning around.

"Listen to yourself House," Wilson said.

"Stay out of this. You have no fucking room to talk so just stay out of this," House said with a pissed off look on his face while limping towards Wilson.

"Greg!" Blythe said when Greg tripped and fell face first onto the ground.

"Leave me alone!" Greg growled when his mom tried to help him up.

"Don't you dare talk to your mother that way!" John shouted pointing his finger at Greg.

"I'll talk to my mother anyway I want to! You have no right to tell me what to do!" House shouted.

"Yes I do. I'm your father for God's sakes!" John yelled.

"NO! You are not my father! My father is dead to me," House yelled.

"Greg!" Blythe shouted.

"He isn't my father. My father left me when I was two years old. You however are just a sperm donor. You have no right to call yourself a father," House said actually not yelling for once.

"Greg you know your father took those missions because he had to. He loved you and he still does. Don't make his last months worth nothing to you. Don't let your stupid fighting keep on. You don't want to let him go without spending time with him," Blythe said.

"Mom I love you and I always will. But this man is not my father. All he gave is sperm. I had a father who cared for me but this man never has and never will," House said opening the door to leave the house.

"Watch it!" Blythe said but it was too late by then. House hadn't realized that it'd snowed the night before and his step was icy. And not being ready for that he slipped and fell.

"House!" Wilson yelled running towards his friend.

House was non responded. His left foot was twisted behind him but it didn't look to be broken because it was at the knee that it was bent. His head was resting on the railing. Wilson ran to House to make sure that he was in fact still breathing. When he felt his pulse he had Stacy called the ambulance. He told her what to tell them about House's condition. All John and Blythe could do was look on in horror while their son fought for his life. Since Stacy had noticed that House was bleeding in the back of his head she got a cloth and pressed it to his head.

Once the ambulance arrived Wilson told them how House was doing. Once they got him loaded Wilson went with him since he was the one that could be of most help to them. The other three followed in Stacy's car.

By the time they got to the hospital Chase was waiting for them. He wasn't scheduled to work today but he'd heard that it was House coming in so he was down there to see how his boss was.

"So how is he?" Chase asked seeing Wilson coming in with House.

"Lost a lot of blood. They're going to have to take him to an OR to stick up his head," Wilson said.

"What about the you know?" Chase asked not wanting to say baby really loudly.

"Fine as far as I know. Haven't seen him loose blood that way. And he didn't fall face forward. He kind of slide down the stairs," Wilson said.

"As soon as they stitch him up then we'll do an ultrasound just to make sure," Chase said.

"Yeah House wanted me to check up on the little one. Didn't think it'd end up being this way," Wilson said.

"Well this is not the way I planned to spend Christmas," Chase said.

"Me either," Wilson said as they were reaching the OR doors.

Since both of them were too close to the patient they weren't allowed into the room.

"How's my baby?" Blythe asked running over to the guys.

"We're not sure. They just took him into the OR," Wilson said.

"Will he be alright?" Blythe asked ready to cry.

"Blythe the boy only hit his head. He'll be fine," John said taking his wife into his arms.

All they could do now was wait until the doctors came out and told them how Greg was. It was about half an hour later when the doctor came out.

"How is he?" Blythe asked jumping up from her seat.

"He'll be just fine in a couple of days. Nothing is broken thank God. He just twisted his ankle really badly. But it's not broken. The cut was deep enough that we ended up using stables on his head. He'll wake up with a pretty nasty headache. We're giving him blood to help replace what he lost on the way over here," Cuddy said.

"When will he wake?" Blythe asked.

"He should be waking anytime now. Wilson he's in room 256. And the machine is in there too you know what I'm talking about," Cuddy whispered to Wilson.

"They know Cuddy," Wilson said.

"Oh," Cuddy said.

"What's going on? Is there something wrong with the baby?" Blythe asked.

"Can we talk in here please?" Cuddy asked motioning to an empty room.

"By all means," Blythe said.

"We started Greg on a IV drip for the baby. All it's doing is helping get nutrients to the baby since he's not eating right now. Wilson is going to go do an ultrasound to make sure everything is fine with the baby. If you'd like to join him you may," Cuddy said.

"Please," Blythe said.

"Just follow Dr. Wilson and he'll take you to Greg's room," Cuddy said.

"Thank you," Blythe said getting up.

"You're welcome Mrs. House, Mrs. House," Cuddy said.

"Please call us Blythe and John," Blythe said.

"Ok," Cuddy said smiling at them.

"Hey Wilson I'll catch you later I'm going to go see if Cameron's awake," Chase said as they were leaving the room.

"I'll stop by later and tell you how things are going," Wilson said.

"Ok," Chase said going off in a different direction then Wilson, Blythe, John, and Stacy were.

"Who's that?" Blythe asked looking at Stacy.

"Dr. Robert Chase. His fiancée just had twins last night. Wilson delivered them because her doctor is out of town and Greg was in the OR when they delivered baby B. I guess Chase got a little squirmiest because he fainted," Stacy said.

"Then how does he deal with blood everyday?" Blythe asked.

"I guess it's different when you see it coming from someone you love," Wilson said as they were getting on the elevator.

"Yes it is," John said holding his wife close.

"We're here," Wilson said stepping off the elevator.

Once they got to the room they found that an ultrasound machine had been in fact already sent to the room. Blythe noticed that her son had bandages wrapped around his head.

"Why did they do that?" Blythe asked going over to Greg.

"It's to help with the stables they had to put in. It's so that it won't get infected," Wilson said lowering one side of the rail so he could pull Greg's gown up and start the exam.

"What?" John asked hearing his wife take in a big breath of air.

"The bruise on Gregory's stomach," Blythe said pointing to it.

"How did that happen?" John asked coming over to examine along with Stacy.

"His cane must have hit him in the stomach when he fell," Wilson said.

There was a bruise the size of a tennis ball on House's lower right part of his stomach.

"Will the baby be alright?" Blythe asked.

"Let's check and find out," Wilson said applying jell to House's stomach.

"Here's it's feet. And over here is the head," Wilson said lowering the scoop to see that right now the baby was head first.

"How is the little one?" Blythe asked.

"Everything seems fine. The fall doesn't seemed to affected the little one," Wilson said doing more of a scan.

"What are you doing?" John asked seeing Wilson pressing on his son's stomach.

This was all a little new to him still but he was starting to come around. I mean his son was always the odd one out in the family. So it just seems natural that something like this would end up happening to him.

"Just making sure nothing feels out of place. You can't always see something that's wrong on a ultrasound. Everything feels good. Baby is fine so should Greg once the bruise heals," Wilson said.

"If you don't mind my asking how far along is he?" John asked.

"Two weeks shy of five months," Wilson said.

"And you just remember this off the top of your head?" John asked.

"Yeah pretty much," Wilson said covering House back up.

"How?" John asked.

"John he's the baby's other parent. So naturally he'd know," Blythe said.

"Right sorry forgot there for a minute," John said.

"It's ok I know it's a little hard to understand at first," Wilson said.

"That's the understatement of the year," John said.

"Well you guys stay if you want. Stacy I'm going to go check in with Chase and Cameron and let them know how Greg's doing," Wilson said.

"Ok," Stacy said.

Wilson went and checked up on the babies and Allison. All three were doing just fine right now. Wilson told them what was going on with House and how he was. After he left he went back to the room to find that only John was the only one in the room.

"Where's Stacy and Blythe?" Wilson asked coming into the room.

"They went to go get coffee," John said.

"Oh," Wilson said coming over to John and taking a seat.

"So is the baby really going to be fine?" John asked looking at his son in the bed.

"Yes there doesn't seem to be any damage done to it," Wilson said.

"No I don't mean from the accident but what about when it's born? Will it come out with ten fingers on it's hand or something like that?" John asked.

"From what we've been able to tell it'll be just fine. The only thing is explaining how it has two parents," Wilson said.

"What?" John asked confused.

"I mean how it has two dads instead of one. But by time the delivery comes I may not even be in the picture anymore," Wilson said.

"What do you mean?" John asked.

"Well Greg and I haven't been on the best of terms lately. Who knows what'll end up happening within the next five months," Wilson said standing up.

"What are you doing?" John asked seeing Wilson lifting up Greg's gown.

"Checking on the bruise. I just want to make sure it's not showing signs that there could be internal bleeding. So far everything looks good," Wilson said. Really he just didn't wan to talk about it anymore so that's the best thing he could come up with.

"Oh," John said.

"Well I'll let you go and see if I can find them," Wilson said walking towards the door.

"Before you go know this I love my son. I don't want to hurt him but I'm afraid for him. Blythe is having enough of a hard time but if she looses Greg because of this it'll be the end of her. I just don't want to put her through two deaths," John said looking at Greg.

"Well I'm not going to lie and say his chances don't go up because of his age but he'll have the best doctors working on him. None of them will let anything happen to him," Wilson said. 'At least of all me,' Wilson thought to himself.

"Thank you," John said.

"You're welcome," Wilson said stepping out of the room.

Wilson stood against the wall for a couple of minutes realizing that in the end he may have to say good-bye to a friend. Wilson didn't' know if he was prepared for that. He didn't' think he could sit there and watch his friend die knowing that his child would never know it's other father.

After Wilson got himself together he headed down to the cafeteria to find the girls having coffee.

"How is he?" Blythe asked seeing Wilson.

"He's doing great. He hasn't woken up yet but that should be sometime tomorrow," Wilson said.

"Thank you," Blythe said getting up.

"You're welcome," Wilson said taking her seat after she left.

"So how is he really?" Stacy asked after Blythe was out of ear shot.

"Fine why do you ask?" Wilson asked.

"Because of that look on your face. It's not the everything's fine look," Stacy said.

"No I was just thinking of what John said. He was telling me how it would kill Blythe to loose Greg and then to loose him too," Wilson said.

"Like it's not going to hurt you?" Stacy said.

"Yes it will but not like it will them. Greg isn't my son. Just my friend," Wilson said.

"And the other parent to your child," Stacy said.

"Yeah I know that. Look I'm going to go head back to my place and catch a nap. I'll see you later for the party," Wilson said getting up.

"Ok," Stacy said.

Meanwhile back in the room…

"Son I'm sorry for the way I acted. I'm just afraid of loosing you. Know this because I probably won't be here to see my grandchild born I'll always look out for him or her and you from Heaven. I love you son," John said kissing Greg on the forehead while letting a tear slip down his face.

Blythe came into the room a couple of minutes later. They sat and talked about the times when Greg was little and how weird it was for both of them that their little boy was having his own children now.

Later that night…

Since none of them were really in the partying mood they decided to just move the party to New Years Eve. They did open presents however. Once they were done since it was already midnight Wilson and Stacy took Greg's presents to his room.

Wilson was shocked to see John still there sleeping in a chair. Blythe had went back to Greg's place to get some sleep. John wanted to be there when his son woke up the next morning. So quietly as they could they left the presents and then each went their separate ways.

The next morning…

House was just starting to wake up when he felt a pressure on his arm. Thinking that it was Stacy he tried to move his arm to find that he couldn't move it. So House opened his eyes to find that his dad had fallen asleep on his arm. That's when he noticed that he was in the hospital and his leg was killing him. But it wasn't his right leg it was his left.

"Dad?" House asked shocked to see his father there.

"Son! You're awake!"

"Yeah what happened?" House asked looking to see what all he was hooked up to. That's when he noticed the bandage around his head.

"You were trying to get away and ended up slipping. I'm so sorry son," John said grasping his hand.

"How is the baby?" Greg asked determined to get an answer out of his father.

"They say it's fine," John said.

"Thank God," House said putting his hand over his face.

"Do you want me to get someone?" John asked.

"Yeah a black coffee," House said.

"Ok," John said getting up before House put his hand on his arm.

"Why are you being so nice now all of a sudden? Is there something you're not telling me?" House asked removing his hand from his dad's arm.

"No I've told you what happened," John said.

"So what's my condition?" House asked.

"You twisted your ankle when you fell. You have a nasty bruise on the lower right part of your stomach where your cane ended up hitting you. And you cracked your head open so they had to stable it shut," John said.

"Yeah I could have figured all of that out later. I mean what about the baby? Did I?" House asked not being able to bring himself to say it.

"Loose it?" John asked.

"No have it," House said.

"No it's fine. Or that's what that Wilson fellow says." John said.

"Where is he?" House asked finally noticing the presents for the first time.

"I haven't seen him since last night. Your mom and Stacy went home for the night," John said.

"So why did you stay?" House asked.

"Because I wanted to be here," John said.

"Why? Why do you care what happens? I figured you'd be happy if I lost it," House said putting his hand on his stomach in a protective way without even knowing it.

"Gregory I love you. That's never changed and never will change. I wanted to be here because I love you. I'm sorry for what I said last time but I was just freaked. I mean you always hope your son will follow in your footsteps and give you grandchildren," John said.

"But I went against both?" House asked.

"Yeah you did. I know it was new for you too. But you just come out of the blue with it. I just reacted badly. I'm sorry for it. I hope you can forgive me," John said.

"Why should I? You're just doing it because you're dying. If you were perfectly fine you wouldn't be here either would I," House said.

"I'm not doing it because of being sick. I'm doing it because I know I was wrong and I don't want to die not have made up with you. I love you and don't want to go out hurting you because we never got to say good-bye," John said.

"See you are only doing it because you're sick," House said.

"Greg I love you. I'm sorry I wasn't' a father to you when you were younger. I should have been there for you but I wasn't. Don't make the same mistake son. Learn from my mistake," John said.

"Stop with the garbage. I won't make the mistakes you did with me. After this is all over if I'm still alive this kid will know that I love it and want it. It will never feel like it wasn't wanted. It may not have been planned but it will never know that," House said.

"Greg I never said that once in your life. I love you and I always will. Don't do this son. Don't make the last couple of months we have together worth nothing. Don't do like I did with my father. I didn't talk to him because I thought that I'd always have later on. Well later never came for me," John said.

"What you just all of a sudden expect me to forgive you for not being in my life? You just want me to open my arms to you again? And hope I don't get hurt? I'm not letting my child know that kind of pain," Greg said crying now.

"Son I love you. I will not hurt you again so help me God. I love you and I will be here anyway I can," John said.

"No you'll just hurt me again," House said.

"No I won't. I love you. I will be there anyway you want me to be. Let me make up for it with my grandchild," John said.

"Dad," House said opening his arms for his father who came over to him and hugged him.

"I love you Greg," John said kissing the side of his son's head.

"I love you too dad," House said.

"I promise I will be here for you anyway I can," John said.

"Uh dad?" House said.

"Yes son?" John asked.

"I need to breath," House said taking short breaths.

"Oh sorry son," John said pulling back from his son and then wiping his face.

"It's ok I just need to breath still," House said wiping off his face too.

"So how's the baby?" John asked.

"I should be asking you that," House said.

"That friend of yours says it's fine. But I meant how's it been?" John asked.

"Fine I guess. It's started to move around a little bit. Feels more like butterflies then anything," House said not believing he was telling his dad this.

"Your mother said the same thing. Just wait if this one is anything like you were you're not going to be sleeping for the next twenty years," John said smiling at Greg.

"It better not be," Greg said glaring down at his stomach.

The rest of the time until Wilson, Stacy, and Blythe got there they just talked about odd and end things. House never brought up his dad's cancer because he couldn't bare to think of his dad not being around to see his child grow up.

"So you ready to go say hi to the twins?" Wilson asked.

"I've been ready," House said moving his feet so they were over the bed.

"How do you want to do this?" Wilson asked.

"Well in a wheelchair would be nice," House said.

"Do you want me to pick you up or are you going ot try and walk?" Wilson asked after rolling his eyes at his friend.

"I'll get him," John said.

"John remember what the doctors said," Blythe said.

"Yes I know," John said going over to his son and picking him up off the bed.

Once House got comfortable in the chair they left and went to Allison's room.

Allison actually trusted House enough to hold her children. He was shocked when he found out the name of their son. Allison and Robert named their son Gregory James Chase. Because had it not been for the guys then their children wouldn't have been there. Well they would have but not safely like they were. They named their daughter Elizabeth Nicole Chase.

Wilson brought House's presents down to the room and he opened them. Then they spent the day talking. Foreman called and told them he'd come tomorrow but right now he was with his girlfriend and her parents.

Later that night when John and Greg were alone in Greg's room Greg finally asked the burning question.

"You really have cancer?" Greg asked.

"Yes. They say I won't live until next year. They give me five to six months tops," John said.

"But you seem so well," Greg said.

"I just hide it like you do," John said.

"Just get some rest son. I'll see you tomorrow," John said bending down and kissing his son's forehead.

Once he left the room Greg stayed awake thinking things over. He finally fell asleep around three that morning.

NEXT CHAPTER: New years eve/Allison goes home

THANKS FOR ALL OF THE REVIEWS!


	24. Chapter 24

Part: 23

**Thanks for all the reviews. Keep them up!**

It had been three days since the accident. House was finally being released today. He was quite happy because he was getting tired of staying in bed. But the bad part was he went home to be right back in bed. It would only be for a couple of days but they wanted to let his ankle heal a little bit before putting pressure on it.

Most of the time that House was in the hospital he spent it in Cameron's room. Chase was on leave so House would go talk to both or them or just go bug Cuddy. His parents had went back home after Christmas. They couldn't stay because of work.

"You ready to go home?" Stacy asked.

"I've been ready since I got here," House said.

"Ok let's go," Stacy said and with that they left.

Once they got home Stacy helped House into bed. She would be staying with him until he was able to get up which would be in three days.

Over the next three days House was coming up with a plan on how to get back at Wilson for making him stay in bed. It had after all been his orders.

December 31st

Tonight House and Stacy would be going to the hospital to spend New Years with the team. Since Allison wasn't getting out until tomorrow they were bring the party to her.

Greg spent the day getting his plan into action. He had decided what he was going to do to Wilson for making him stay in bed. He had decided that he was going to take his cane and crack Wilson's leg. Then maybe he'd have to stay in bed and see how boring it was to do. Well that was his plan anyhow.

"Hey you ready to go?" Stacy asked coming into the room.

"Yeah," House said.

Once House got into the wheelchair they left for the hospital.

"Hey guys," Allison said walking with Gregory in her arms.

"Hey," Stacy said.

Once Foreman got there the party started. Chase had taken the kids back to the nursery so they wouldn't wake them up.

The party went on until one. Then everyone left to head home. House never got to crack Wilson on the leg with his cane. Wilson never came near House. Stacy had told Wilson that something was up so he was prepared. After they left Stacy and House headed back to the house.

The next morning Chase took Cameron and the twins home. Cameron was quite happy to be going home. She was tired of staying in the hospital.

January 1st

"Hey House we're going to be late if you don't hurry up," Stacy said.

"I'm coming," House said wheeling himself out of the bedroom.

Wilson had finally started to let House put pressure on the foot. Since they had to take the wheelchair back anyways House figured he might as well have fun while he still had it.

"Come on," Stacy said.

"I'm coming," House said.

"Good," Stacy said and with that they left.

Once they got to the hospital House headed to his office. Cuddy was there with two new people. Since Cameron and Chase were on leave it only left him and Foreman. Well actually Foreman since House didn't run test a lot of times.

"House I'd like you to meet Liz Boom and Fred Freeman," Cuddy said.

"Hi," Liz said.

"Nice to meet you sir," Fred said sticking out his hand.

"Foreman what new cases do we have?" House asked instead of shaking hands.

"None for right now," Foreman said.

"Ok I'll be in the clinic torching people," House said leaving the office.

"I'm so sorry about that," Cuddy said.

"He's like that," Foreman said turning to the two new people.

"Always?" Liz asked.

"Yeah," Foreman.

"Thank God it's only for month then," Liz said to herself.

"Yeah," Fred said to himself.

"Accuse me while I go deal with him," Cuddy said.

"Sure," Liz said.

"So this is all you do? Drink coffee and read?" Fred asked.

"When there's not a case or we're not doing House's clinic hours," Foreman said not looking up.

"You actually do them?" Fred asked laughing.

"Yeah he is our boss," Foreman said.

"Take it up with hottie about it," Fred said pointing his thumb towards the door where Cuddy had just left.

"She won't do anything except yell at House who in turn yells at us. So you might as well do them," Foreman said.

Meanwhile Cuddy had just found House.

"You may not like it but you will be working with those two until Chase and Cameron get back," Cuddy said.

"Good morning to you too. The guy doesn't have as great of hair as Chase so I don't have to like him," House said.

"You don't like him because of his hair?" Cuddy asked.

"Did you see the guy? He's balding. Can't have someone like that around the patients," House said.

"And this is coming from a guy who's to be mom in five months," Cuddy said.

Yes the room was empty except for the two of them otherwise Cuddy wouldn't have said it.

"At least I won't have a bald kid," House said.

"House just do your hours. I'll deal with you later," Cuddy said.

"Yes mom," House said.

So for the most part he stayed in the clinic except for lunch when he went to the cafeteria.

"How are you getting along with the newbies?" Wilson asked coming over to House and Stacy.

"I've been in the clinic the whole day," House said.

"Who's that?" Fred asked pointing to Wilson.

"James Wilson House's only friend," Foreman said.

"He has friends?" Fred asked.

"Yeah," Foreman said.

He was starting to get a weird feeling about them. They seemed a little off to him. He was starting to wondering where Cuddy found them.

"Did I say you could join us?" House asked after the other three sat down with them.

"Did I ask?" Fred asked.

"No so you can't join us. Only doctor Foreman can. You have to have been here three years or more to sit here," House said.

"House just drop it," Wilson said.

"No you know our rule Jimmy boy. We made them up when we started here and we're following them to the T," House said.

"House," Stacy said in a warning tone.

"Yes mom?" House asked.

"Drop it," Stacy said.

"No," House said.

"Do you want to sleep with Wilson tonight?" Stacy asked.

"I'll see you around," House said getting up with a little help from his crutches.

"I'm sorry about that. He likes to do that," Stacy said after House was out of earshot.

"I can't believe they haven't fired him yet," Fred said glaring at the place House had sat.

"He's the best doctor here so Cuddy won't let him go," Stacy said.

'Chicken,' Fred thought to himself.

The rest of the day House spent it in the clinic. He never returned to his office until the end of the day because there wasn't any cases that needed to be attended to and he just didn't want to see the new people.

Two weeks later found House avoiding Fred at any cost. He didn't like the kid because he wouldn't take his shit. And he just rubbed off on House the wrong way.

House didn't know why but he had a feeling that Fred was bad. When he confronted Cuddy about it she said that he was the son of a friend. She didn't believe that he was bad but House did. So he started getting more protective of the baby then usual.

Friday January 12th

Today House went to see Chase and Cameron. He hadn't seen them since they'd left the hospital. He took a cab over since he couldn't drive yet.

"Hey House," Chase said opening the door.

"Hi." House said.

"Come in," Chase said moving out of the way.

"Thanks," House said.

"So how are things?" Chase asked moving into the kitchen where he was making supper while Allison attended to the twins.

She had decided to breast feed so she found herself doing most of the work with the kids. Chase did help out as much as he could. But he couldn't help with the feeding so that left just Allison.

"I want you both back tomorrow," House said.

"House we're off until the beginning of February," Chase said.

"I don't like the new guy," House said taking a seat.

"And that's new for what reason?" Chase asked stirring the pot of soup.

"It's not still don't like the new guy," House said.

"Why not?" Chase asked.

"Because he doesn't have your great hair," House said.

"You don't like him because of his hair?" Chase asked.

"Don't like who?" Cameron asked coming into the kitchen.

"He doesn't like the people that took over for us while we're on leave," Chase said.

"When has he ever liked people?" Cameron asked.

"He's sitting right here," House said pointing to himself.

"Sorry so now why don't you like the new people?" Cameron asked taking a seat.

"Guy I don't like. Girl is fine," House said.

"Why don't you like the guy?" Cameron asked.

"Because he doesn't have the hair your boy toy has," House said.

"So you don't like him because of his hair?" Cameron asked.

"Yeah," House said.

"House please," Cameron said giving him the don't give me the bullshit look.

"I don't trust him. I caught him snooping in my desk the other day," House said.

"Like you haven't done that to other people," Cameron said.

"I have but I don't let them see me doing it and then deny it when they do catch me," House said.

"So what do you think he was looking for?" Cameron asked.

"I don't know. I think he was looking for dirt on me. It's almost like he wants to find something on me. Foreman has the same feeling about him. But Cuddy won't do anything because his mom is a friend of hers," House said.

"Have Foreman go look into his house," Chase said dishing up supper.

"Already tried he won't do it," House said.

"Then get into his files. Like you haven't done it before," Chase said.

"Tried but Cuddy caught me. Told me if I tried it again then I'd be suspended until you come back. And James has said that if I get suspended then I go on bed rest. Well we both know how well that'd go over," House said.

"Yeah as well as you staying out of the files will," Cameron said.

"She's right you know," Chase said taking a bit of his soup.

He had offered House some but he didn't want any.

"Yeah," House said pissed because he knew they were right.

"So what are you going to do?" Cameron asked.

"Go home and sleep," House said getting up.

"I meant about him," Cameron said.

"Try to figure out what he's up to. And hope he doesn't' find out about the baby in the mean time," House said.

"So how is it?" Cameron asked.

"Good last time I checked. That is if all the fluttering is anything to go off," House said.

"Means that she'll probably be active," Cameron said.

"Who said it's a girl?" House asked.

"No one but it's better then calling it an it," Cameron said.

"Well it is a it to me. But I better get home before Stacy sends out the search party," House said noticing that it was seven O'clock.

"Come by any time," Cameron said walking to the door with him.

"Bye," House said walking out of the house.

Once he got back to his place he found Stacy and Wilson there.

"Where have you been?" Stacy asked sternly.

"Just with my friends mom," House said.

"House," Stacy said sternly.

"Why do you care?" House asked.

"Because Cameron called and said you never showed up to her place," Wilson said.

"Yeah I did. Call her that's where I was," House said.

"She just called," Wilson said.

"Why would she call now? I said I'd be over there around five. That was two hours ago. What was the number?" House asked.

"478-4545," Stacy said.

"That's the confrere room number," House said.

"Then who would have been calling?" Stacy asked.

"I can give you two guesses," House said.

"You think it's Fred? House he's not after you or the baby. Why would he care? He's a thirty year old guy who seems to like his life just fine," Stacy said.

"I don't' know but there's something up with him. Mark my words. Something will come up involving him," House said not knowing how true that would be.

"Ok whatever Greg," Stacy said.

"Well I'm off to bed," House said.

"It's seven," Wilson said.

"Yeah and I've been up since five this morning," House said.

"Do you want anything to eat first?" Stacy asked.

"No I ate at Chase and Cameron's place," House said.

Really he didn't fell too well. He thought that maybe he was getting a cold or something.

"Night," Stacy said kissing him.

"See you tomorrow," Wilson said leaving.

"Bye," House said limping into his and Stacy's room.

It took House an hour to fall asleep but one he did it was to a very weird dream.

_House was sitting on the park bench while Wilson ran around chasing their daughter. He was alone on the bench. Wait it wasn't a bench he was on but a wheelchair._

"_What's wrong?" Wilson asked a little out of breath._

"_Why am I in a wheelchair?" House asked._

"_House you've been there since before Maggie was born," Wilson said watching their five year old daughter playing in the sand with some of her playmates._

"_Why am I here?" House asked._

"_The park?" Wilson asked getting worried for his friend._

"_No the park. Yes this chair," House said._

"_Don't you remember it's because of that bastard Kyle?" Wilson asked._

"_Who's Kyle?" House asked._

"_A.K.A Fred," Wilson said looking pissed as can be._

"_What happened?" House asked._

"_He switched your numbing med with a parlyzation drug. We didn't know it until it was too late. By time we figured it out there was nothing we could do. I'm sorry for not believing you that night," Wilson said._

"_What do you mean?" House asked._

"_You said that he was up to something mark your words. I didn't think you were right but you were. He was getting his revenge on you. But he got what he had coming to him. He's six feet under ground where he should be," House said._

_House would have asked more but he woke up._

House looked over to the clock to see that it was only ten. He was too shaken to fall back to sleep so he laid there until Stacy came in around eleven.

Now House knew that he had to be on his toes and watching his back. Little did he know how much.

AN: Sorry for it taking so long to get this up.

Next Chapter: House goes stay with Cameron when he gets some unexpected time off.


	25. Chapter 25

Part: 24

Sorry I took so long to update! I was working on one of my babies (stories). I was wrapping it up so most of my time was spent into it. Here I am now to work on this one

Today House found himself at Allison's place while Chase was taking over for him. Fred had told Cuddy that House had been trying to make him do his clinic hours and that he'd threatened to have him fired if he didn't. House couldn't prove that he didn't do that and no one had seen it happening so they couldn't prove that it hadn't happened. So Cuddy had given him a chance and it'd supposedly happened again so now House had off until the beginning of his fifth month which was two weeks away.

"You just can't get along with people can you?" Allison asked.

"I can when I want to," House said.

"And you didn't want to with Fred?" Allison asked.

"This time I didn't do anything. He said that shit just to get me into trouble," House said.

"Well I'm sorry it had to happen that way," Allison said.

"Yeah and I'm sorry Chase had to be dragged away from his leave," House said.

"You actually sorry? How did that happen?" Allison asked.

"Ha-ha," House said fake glaring at her.

"So does he know about the baby?" Allison asked sitting down at the table with House.

"Do I look crazy to you?" House asked.

"Don't answer that," House said seeing Cam opening up her mouth.

"So did Cuddy tell you when you can come back?" Allison asked.

"Two weeks when I hit fifth month," House said.

"Hmm," Allison said.

"So this is all you do all day? Sit and drink coffee?" House asked.

"No I do the twins laundry and other house choirs that need to be done," Allison said.

"Then get doing them," House said.

"Accuse me? You're the one that had to stay here so don't you be telling me what I should be doing," Allison said.

"Didn't have a choice," House said.

"Actually you did. You could have stayed the hell away from Fred then he wouldn't been able to pin this on you," Cameron said.

"I did stay away from him. I've mostly been in the clinic but the times that I'm not is when he pulls this on me," House said getting pissed.

"Will you lower your voice before you wake the twins?" Cameron asked.

"Sorry about that," House said.

"Wait Gregory House is actually saying sorry to me?" Cameron asked.

"Don't gloat," House said.

"Why not? You always do it," Cameron said.

"That's because I can," House said.

"Ok," Cameron said.

"If I tell you something you promise not to tell anyone? Because if you do I will deny it," House said.

"What?" Cameron asked.

"How did you know you were ready for the twins?" House asked.

Lately he'd been questioning himself on whether or not he was ready for this baby.

"I didn't until they came. It wasn't exactly something I planned to happen but it did. And I'm happy that it did now," Cameron said.

"Oh," Greg said.

"Why do you ask?" Cam asked.

"Just wondering," House said.

"Come on there's a reason behind it. Wait you're questioning yourself about raising this child ain't you?" Cam asked.

"No," House said.

"Yes you are," Cam said smiling.

"What are you smiling about?" House asked raising an eyebrow.

"I can't believe you're actually questioning your parenting skills. I figured you'd just say that you were questioning Wilson's parenting skills," Cam said still smiling.

"Well I'll be going now," House said getting up.

"Wait. Why do you care what anyone thinks now?" Cam asked holding onto House's arm.

"What makes you think I do?" House asked eyebrow raised.

"Because you don't ask me about the twins in less you're questioning yourself," Cam said still holding onto House's arm.

"Ok so maybe I am. What's it to you?" House asked glaring daggers at Cam.

"House no one is for sure they're ready to have a child until they have it. You look into your child's face and your heart melts. It like you and all of the cases we've had. You didn't know 100 that you were right until we did the treatment," Cam said finally letting go of House's arm.

"That's where you're wrong. I tell you guys what to do and when it doesn't work we move on. If I screw up with this kid I can't go back and do something different. It's already done by then," House said.

"House look at me," Cam said.

"What?" House asked looking up at her.

"All parents are scared that they're going to screw up. You just have to take it one day at a time. You don't just plung in head first," Cam said.

"Thanks that makes me feel a lot better," House said.

"I mean it House. You can't expect to be perfect right away. It takes time," Cam said.

"Really seems like you just jumped in and you're perfect," House said.

"Yeah ask Chase he'll tell you another story. I was a ball of nerves when we got home. I was afraid that I wasn't doing anything right. I didn't even know how to change their diapers at first," Cam said.

"Yeah I almost believe miss perfect didn't know how to do that," House said laughing.

"It's true. Believe me or not. That's your choice," Cam said smiling at her boss.

"God I never thought that I'd end up talking to you about kids," House said chuckling.

"Trust me I didn't think it'd be happening either," Cam said.

"I will so glad then these two weeks are up. Then I can go back to having a normal life," House said.

"Fine normal as it gets," House said after seeing the raised eyebrows.

"Better," Cam said.

"And speak for yourself. I have to be away from the twins. I haven't been away from then since they were born," Cam said.

"Do me a favor if I act that way after she's born just smack me," House said.

"She?" Cam asked.

"It. I said it," House said.

"No you said she," Cam said smiling.

"Stop smiling," House said glaring at her.

"Fine I'll leave you with your tea," Cam said leaving to go get some house work done.

House went into the living room and started watching TV. He fell asleep while watching Who wants to be a millionaire.

Cam came out of the twins' room and saw him sleeping with his hand resting on his stomach. She let him rest until lunch and then woke him so he could join her. Stacy came by around 6:30 to get him. He would have driven but Wilson and Stacy wouldn't let him on his bike. After all he was carrying preises cargo around now. House didn't like it one bit but there was nothing he could do because they'd locked his bike up and he didn't know where it was. He would have just taken his car but they were afraid that he would get into a car accident and then loose the baby. So they were making sure that nothing happened to either of them.

Next Chapter: Cam comes back


	26. Chapter 26

Part: 25

Don't own House

Today House was quit happy because he, Cam and Chase would be coming back. So he was figuring that Fred would be gone today. Little did he know how wrong he was.

When House got to the hospital five minutes late he walked to his office to find Fred sitting at his desk.

"What the hell are you doing here?" House asked pissed.

So much for him having a good day.

"Just warming your seat for you," Fred said.

"Well get the hell out of it!" House shouted.

"House! Just chill!" Foreman said.

"Why should I? He's not even suppose to be here anymore," House said.

"I'm here because I've been hired for the time being," Fred said smiling.

"House no!" Foreman said seeing that House was about ready to wack Fred with his cane.

"That's right just listen to him," Fred said.

"And you shut the hell up," Foreman said.

"Sorry we're late," Chase said.

"Couldn't get away from the babies?" House asked.

"No I couldn't," Cam said.

"Well what's the case for today?" House asked going over to his desk and taking his seat.

"None for now," Foreman said.

"Then I'll be in the clinic," House said getting up and limping out of the office.

"Wait did House just go willing to the clinic?" Chase asked flabbergasted.

"Yeah he's been doing that a lot lately," Foreman said.

"Bet Cuddy's about to have a heart attack," Cam said chuckling.

"Yeah I think she is," Cuddy said coming into the office.

"Sorry didn't see you there," Chase said.

"No it's fine," Cuddy said smiling.

"So how House been doing this quite a bit?" Chase asked.

"What? Doing clinic hours without being told?" Wilson asked.

"Yeah that," Chase said.

"You could say that," Wilson said giving a look that told Chase he'd tell him the real reason later.

"Hmm," Chase said.

"Well I've got to be going but I'll catch up with you two at lunch," Wilson said.

"Ok," Cameron said.

"Welcome back you guys," Cuddy said smiling.

"Good to be back," Chase said.

"Hey," Cameron said.

"Ok so it's not good to be back," Chase said.

"Don't worry I can image what its like," Cuddy said smiling at them.

"Well you can if you've lived with someone like Cameron," Chase said.

"Be nice buddy otherwise you'll be on diaper duty tonight," Cameron said looking at Chase.

"Already am," Chase said smirking at Cameron.

"Well I'll see you guys later," Cameron said smiling at them.

"Bye," Cameron and Chase said at the same time.

"So no new cases?" Cameron asked.

"Not yet," Foreman said not looking up from his puzzle.

"Well then I'm going to go see how House is doing with clinic duty," Cameron said.

"What is it with you people and working down there?" Fred asked.

"Part of the job," Cameron said.

"Just whine you way out like he does," Fred said.

"I'll see you later," Cameron said kissing Chase.

"Bye," Chase said after they broke apart.

After that Cameron left the office to head to the clinic. The reason that there was no wedding ring on her finger yet was because they were waiting until baby House was born. Chase wanted House as best man. They figured that he wouldn't do that eight months pregnant so they decided to make it a summer wedding. Cameron's parents weren't happy about that but she wasn't going to change the wedding so that it'd make her parents happy.

"What are you doing here?" House asked seeing Cameron coming to the front desk.

"Came to see how you were and to get away from Fred," Cameron said with a look of disgust on her face.

"Like him too?" House asked.

"So much I want to throw him out the window," Cameron said.

"Well you can play my nurse today," House said smiling.

"Whatever House," Cameron said smiling back.

By lunch time Chase was ready to join Cameron and House in the clinic.

"Where's House?" Cuddy asked joining Cameron, Chase, Stacy, Wilson and Foreman for lunch.

"Clinic still," Cameron said.

"What has gotten into him? He does more clinic hours then most of the doctors," Cuddy said.

"I think it's kind of a promise he made to God about the baby," Wilson whispered just loud enough that the people at the table could hear along with someone that shouldn't have.

"What do you mean?" Cuddy asked.

"Well I think when he thought he lost the baby he maybe made a promise to God. And I think it was that if the baby did somehow survive then he'd pull his weight," Wilson whispered.

"God he never seemed to care that much," Cameron said.

"I know but I guess that shows us that he really has a heart," Wilson said.

"So what are you all talking about?" House asked limping over to them.

"Nothing," Cuddy said trying to calm her heart down.

No one saw the person walking away while smirking to themselves. While thinking 'I've got you now House'

"Steak?" Wilson asked seeing the salad on the plat.

"No salad," House said sitting down.

"Are you sure?" Wilson asked not believing for one minute that his friend would actually eat a salad.

"Here see," House said moving it all around to prove that he was in fact eating a salad.

"Ok just surprised," Wilson said.

"Whatever Jimmy my boy," House said digging in.

"Well I've got to get back to my office," Cuddy said.

"See you around," Wilson said.

"Oh by the way House if you want to take a break from the clinic then you can," Cuddy said.

"It's fine I have Cameron with me," House said.

"Oh ok," Cuddy said leaving the group.

Once they were done they headed in different directions. Cameron and House both headed back to the clinic.

"Hey House Wilson wanted me to remind you about your date next Friday after work," Cameron said after they were entering the clinic.

"Thanks," House said going to grab a chart.

Dates were their way of saying doctor appointments. Since House didn't want anyone outside of his team knowing he told them to call his visits dates from now on. That of course started after Fred and Lisa came.

There were a few nurses that were surprised that House spent so much time in there. They figured that Cuddy finally roped House into doing them. Little did they know that he was doing them because of a promise he made to God.

After work everyone headed home. Wilson came over to House and Stacy's place because it was Monday. They had dinner together every Monday and Friday.

Next chapter: feels baby kick for first time and who's with him when it happens


	27. Chapter 27

Part: 26

Don't own House

**THANKS FOR ALL OF THE REVIEWS!**

Finally it was Friday. House had only been back a week but he was ready for the weekend again. Fred was driving him up a wall. After Wednesday Cuddy had grounded him to his office because there were cases that they needed to get on. So he'd been stuck in his office for two days straight with Fred.

Tonight would be better because House and Wilson were going to be home alone. Stacy was going out with some college buddies of hers. She would be leaving after work so that left the guys home alone. Really it'd leave House home alone but since today was Friday Wilson would be coming for dinner like he did every Friday.

"I'll be home late so don't' wait up for me," Stacy said kissing House fully on the lips.

"Wouldn't think of it," House sida.

"Just be good," Stacy said smiling at House.

"Ain't I always?" House asked.

"Sometimes," Stacy said smirking.

"Get out of here," House said slapping her on the ass.

"Oh you're going to get it tonight mister," Stacy said walking out of the office.

"Can't wait," House said before the door closed all the way.

"You ready to go?" Wilson asked coming into House's office.

"Been ready," House said grabbing his bag and cane.

"Let's go then," Wilson said and with that they left.

Once they got to House's place House went to his room to change into pajama pants since they were more comfortable to wear then jeans were now a days. Then he came back to sit his ass on the couch and watch TV.

"What do you want to eat?" Wilson asked bring House a bottle of water.

Since House had been banned from alcohol for the pregnancy Wilson had been banned from alcohol too by House. He didn't feel it fair to let Wilson drink when he couldn't.

"Pancakes, bacon, sausage, fried potatoes and oj," House said.

"House that's breakfast food not dinner," Wilson said.

"Who says it has to be?" House asked looking over to Wilson who was on the other side of the couch.

"I guess no one," Wilson said.

"See," House said.

"Whatever," Wilson said.

They sat there for an hour before supper got brought up again.

"So you going to make it?" House asked.

"Make what?" Wilson asked.

"My and Steve's dinner," House said looking down at the rat that was sitting on his stomach.

"You make your own dinner," Wilson said.

"Oh come on," House said.

"You come on," Wilson said.

"I'm the one pregnant here," House said.

"Fine how many pancakes do you want?" Wilson asked getting up.

"Well if it's that much trouble I'll just come and do it," House said getting up after picking Steve up.

"Just sit I said I'll do it," Wilson said.

"No I can see we're just a problem for you so I'll do it," House said limping towards the kitchen.

"Here I'll come help you," Wilson said.

"No I thought you'd just sit there," House said.

"Whatever," House said rolling his eyes behind House's back.

Wilson got to work on the potatoes while House got to work on the pancake batter.

"Damn it!" House said angry while slamming the refrigerator door shut.

"What?" Wilson asked looking up from where he was removing the skins of the potatoes.

"There's no eggs," House said.

"So?" Wilson asked.

"So the pancakes call for a egg," House said.

"Here just use this batter," Wilson said pulling out one that didn't use an egg.

"I don't want these," House said.

"Then go out and buy eggs," Wilson said.

"Fine I'll use this batter," House said knowing even if he wanted to go which he didn't Wilson wouldn't let him drive.

"Ok," Wilson said.

So they went to work in silence again.

"What?" Wilson asked scared when he heard House take in a deep breath.

"Nothing," House said.

"What is it?" Wilson asked knowing there was something House wasn't telling him.

"I said nothing," House said.

"Fine whatever," Wilson said going back to cutting the potatoes over the pan again.

"What is it?" Wilson asked bending down to pick up the tongs that House had dropped.

"Just this," House said taking Wilson's hand and putting it on his stomach.

"Just wait," House said seeing the look on Wilson's face.

It was long before the baby decide to kick again.

"That," House said smiling.

"Is that the baby?" Wilson asked with a goofy grin on his face.

"No it's just my ulcer. Yes it's the baby," House said walking away just letting Wilson's hand fall from his stomach.

"Wow," Wilson said still grinning.

'Yeah,' House thought to himself.

"Wipe the grin off your face," House said going back to the bacon and sausage.

"No I just felt the first sign of life from my child," Wilson said grin still in place.

"It's no big thing," House said having a hard time hiding his own grin.

"Maybe not to you but it is to me," Wilson said.

"Whatever," House said turning his attention back to dinner.

By time they finally got done with dinner it was already eight O'clock.

"Ok stop looking at me now," House said.

Ever since he'd let Wilson feel the baby kick he'd been looking at House like he was expecting it to happen again.

"Sorry," Wilson said bring his eyes up to his plat.

"Smells good in here," Stacy said.

"Dinner," Wilson said.

"Breakfast for dinner?" Stacy asked raising an eyebrow.

"House wanted it," House said before House tried to blame it on him.

"I see," Stacy said giving House a kiss on the side of the head.

Once Stacy changed out of her work clothes she joined the guys in the kitchen.

After dinner Stacy and Wilson got stuck doing dishes while House went and lazed out on the couch. While they were doing the dishes Wilson did tell Stacy that he felt the baby kick. So after Wilson left she dragged House into the bedroom and just laid in his arms while hoping the baby would kick again. It wasn't until after House fell asleep that the baby kicked again. Well Stacy thought that was the next time. Little did she know it'd been kicking the whole time she and Wilson were doing the dishes.

Next Chapter: doc appointment and House gets a surprise he wasn't wanting.


	28. Chapter 28

Part: 27

Don't own House

AN: takes place February 12th

Ever since last Friday every time Wilson or Stacy were around House they wore big grins on their faces. House didn't mind that Stacy did it but he told Wilson not to because someone might catch on that something was up. Well Cameron had caught on and cornered Wilson. He let the cat out of the bag. She'd been happy for him that House actually let him feel the baby kick.

Today was the day that House would wondering if deciding to have this child was worth it. But he didn't know that he would be wondering that.

It was after lunch when it happened. House was just coming around a corner. Fred was standing at the bottom of the stairs that House had to walk by to get to the elevator.

"House," Fred said smiling.

House didn't say anything back in reply. He just looked up at the file he was looking at. Then went back to looking at it.

Just as House was walking by Fred, Fred stuck his foot out and tripped House. Wilson who was coming down the stairs at the time only saw someone's foot. The problem was, was they were wearing Nikkis so Wilson couldn't tell if it was Chase or Fred. But the next thing he noticed was House falling forwards trying to catch himself on the railing but having no such luck.

"House!" Wilson shouted running down the stairs to House's aid.

"Just help me up," House said not liking that he let Fred get him.

"No just sit here for a minute while I get a wheelchair," Wilson said helping his friend sit on the second from bottom step.

"I'm fine," House said.

"House just sit for a minute," Wilson said looking House in the eye.

"Fine," House said putting his hand to his forehead to see that he'd cut it.

"Here," Wilson said handing House a napkin that he just happened to have in his pocket.

"Thanks," House said looking up at Wilson.

"No sweat," Wilson said.

Wilson then went in search of a wheelchair. Meanwhile back on the steps House had leaned back so his elbows were on the step above where he was sitting.

"Hey sorry about that little one. Don't worry that asshole won't get away from that," House said patting his stomach.

That's when he noticed how hard it seemed to be. That got his heart to racing and the fact that the baby hadn't kicked at all. Because House usually couldn't sit that long before she would start kicking. Thankfully Wilson was coming back with a wheelchair at that time.

"Here let me help you up," Wilson said after locking the wheels so it couldn't roll back.

"I've got it," House said heaving himself up.

"Hey you ok?" Wilson asked grabbing House's elbow after he started swaying.

"Yeah just hold on a minute," House said putting his hand over his face.

"Ok just sit if you need to," Wilson said.

"No I'm good now," House said coming down the step.

"Ok," Wilson said unlocking the wheels.

As they were going to a exam room Wilson could tell that House really wanted to put his hands on his stomach. So he stopped and then took off his jacket. He put it over House so that he could touch his stomach without people wondering why. Once they got into a exam room Wilson removed his jacket and helped House sit on the exam bed.

"Lay down," Wilson said.

"It's too late," House said letting his eyes feel with tears.

"Too late for what?" Wilson asked fearing the answer.

"To save the baby," House said letting a tear slip down his cheek.

"You don't know that," Wilson said pulling up House's shirt while pulling down his pants.

"Yes I do," House said trying to push Wilson's hands away.

"House no its not," Wilson said moving his hands over House's stomach.

"Whatever," House said having a hard time talking around the lump in his throat.

"Look see it's not too late," Wilson said pointing to the screen.

House looked to see that Wilson was right. His baby was just fine it looked like. As if she knew her daddies were watching her she decided to give a healthy kick.

"Thank you," House said looking down at his stomach.

"Stay here while I got get some things to clean that cut. Then there's some things we need to talk about," Wilson said.

"Don't worry about the cut," House said sitting up while doing up his pants.

"I'll be back," Wilson said leaving the room.

After House finally got himself into a sitting position he started rubbing his belly while looking down at it and talking to it.

"I'm sorry little one. Nothing I mean nothing will happen to you. I'll die before I let Fred get his greedy hands on you," House said.

Little did he know Wilson had walking back into the room.

"Ready for me to clean that cut?" House asked wiping the smile off his face.

"Yeah," House said removing his hand.

"Ok," Wilson said setting to work.

"Ok we need to talk," Wilson said taking a seat.

"What about?" House asked.

"You know what House," Wilson said.

"What? I just tripped and fell," House said.

"House I saw someone's foot. Who's was it?" Wilson asked.

"You're just seeing things," House said.

He did want to rat Fred out but he was afraid on the same hand that Fred would make sure next time House didn't survive.

"House don't BS with me," Wilson said looking at House sternly.

"Fine it was Fred," House said not looking at Wilson.

"Why do you want to protect him?" Wilson asked pulling House's chin up so they were looking eye to eye.

"I don't," House said.

"Are you sure? Usually you're ready to rat in two seconds," Wilson said.

"You're getting old Jimmy my boy," House said.

"House," Wilson said.

"Fine if he knows about the baby what makes you think he won't stop at nothing to make sure she's dead?" House asked putting his hand on his stomach without even knowing it.

"That's why I think you need to go on bed rest," Wilson said.

"What? Are you crazy? Hell no," House said getting off the table and dropping is hand from his stomach.

"Listen to me. If he's after the baby he'll stop at nothing. Do you want to keep putting our child in danger because you're too stubborn?" Wilson asked also getting up.

"No," House said.

"This will get you away from the hospital but you'll still be working. You can work by phone with Chase, Cameron, and Foreman," Wilson said.

"And how you going to explain it to Fred?" House asked though clinched teeth.

"Back injury from all the extra weight you've been putting on," Wilson said.

"One problem he already knows about the baby," House said.

"Yeah but he doesn't know we know," Wilson said.

"Where you going?" House asked seeing Wilson heading towards the door.

"To go tell Foreman, Chase, and Cameron," Wilson said.

"And how are you going to explain it to them without Fred knowing?" House asked.

"Go in there all pissed off at them. Tell them to go to my office. Then tell them once there," Wilson said.

"Once problem if Stacy or Cuddy see you storming out of here they'll get involved," House said.

"Well that's good then maybe Fred will buy the story more," Wilson said.

"Whatever it's your funeral," House said.

"Thanks," Wilson said walking out of the room.

Ok he didn't walk out of the room he stormed out of the room. Anyone who passed him believed that he really was pissed as could be.

"What's wrong?" Cuddy asked seeing Wilson coming down the hall.

"My office now," Wilson said shortly.

"Accuse me?" Cuddy asked.

"Just go," Wilson said.

"You will be explaining yourself," Cuddy said.

"What's wrong?" Stacy asked coming out of her office.

"My office now," Wilson said.

"Accuse me?" Stacy asked.

"Just follow me," Cuddy said.

"What's wrong with him?" Stacy asked as they were entering Wilson's office.

"I think it has to do with House," Cuddy said.

"Oh," Stacy said knowing that Wilson probably wasn't really mad or House deserved it.

Once Wilson walked into House's office he stormed into the conference room to see all four of them at the table.

"Hey Wilson," Cameron said seeing the pissed off look.

"My office now!" Wilson barked.

"Do not talk to her that way!" Chase yelled pointing his finger in front of Wilson's face.

Once he saw Wilson wink he knew that there was something that needed to be said without Fred hearing.

"I think the man wants to see us," Chase said walking out of the conference room.

"What is up with you?" Foreman asked.

"Just go!" Wilson barked.

"Fine," Foreman said.

"Go!" Wilson yelled pointing towards the door.

"Fine," Cameron said leaving also.

"You stay!" Wilson barked pointing to Fred.

"Chill man," Fred said.

"Don't you tell me to chill!" Wilson barked before storming out of the room.

He kept up the act until he was in is office because he figured that Fred was watching. He was in fact watching. He went over to House's office and put a glass to the door to see if he could hear what was being said. He couldn't because Wilson was whispering to the group.

He told all of them what had happened and that the baby was in fact ok. When Cuddy questioned him on who had done it he told her that he thought Fred had done it. Cuddy didn't buy it because she'd known the boy his whole life and he wasn't capable of hurting someone.

"Still I don't want House around him anymore," Wilson said.

"How do you know it was him?" Cuddy asked.

"I don't for all I know it could have been Chase. But Chase doesn't have a reason to hurt House," Wilson said.

"And Fred does?" Cuddy asked.

"I don't know. Does he?" Wilson asked.

"No," Cuddy said.

"Still Cuddy I don't trust him. House sure as hell doesn't. I'm not going to put my child in danger and hope Fred isn't after it," Wilson said.

"Fine do whatever you have to. But I don't want you to be blaming Fred anymore. Understood?" Cuddy asked.

"Yes," Wilson said.

"Good now I have some work to do," Cuddy said and with that she left the office.

After that Wilson went to get House while everyone else went back to what they were doing. Once Wilson had gotten House he took him back to his place. He didn't want House on his own should Fred really be after House. He'd set it up with Stacy that he'd drop House off at his place after she got home. House of course didn't like the idea of having to be baby sat.

"House its for a few hours. Get over it," Wilson said.

"Still don't like it," House said.

"You have two choices. Either I stay with you and you stop complaining. Or I call your mom and have her come stay with you. Which is it going to be?" Wilson asked.

"NO! Don't call my mom. My dad needs her way more then I do," House said.

"So that leaves me staying with you," Wilson said.

He knew that over the last two months John had gotten worse. It was starting to get that he didn't get out of bed much.

"Why not just let me stay home by myself. I am a big boy now. I think I can take care of myself daddy," House said.

"Then why don't you sit down?" Wilson asked noticing that House had yet to sit down since coming.

"Don't want to catch something," House said.

"Why don't you tell me what's really going on," Wilson said.

"I told you," House said.

"House," Wilson said sternly.

"Wilson," House said right back.

"Just tell me. See this is why I don't want you to be alone. Because should something happen to you then there would be no one to help you. So why don't you sit," Wilson suggested.

"You want to know why I don't sit?" House asked.

"Yes," Wilson said.

"Because if I sit too long then she starts kicking up a storm," House said.

"Hmm," Wilson said.

"What?" House asked raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing," Wilson said.

"I know that look there's something up," House said.

"Just wondering are you sure it's a girl?" Wilson asked.

"99.9 percent sure," House said.

"Ok," Wilson said dropping it.

"I'm gong to crash," House said.

"I'll get you up in about three hours," Wilson said.

"Ok," House said heading towards the bedroom.

"You can use my bedroom," Wilson said.

"That's where I was going to go. I wasn't going to sleep on that old couch," House said pausing in the doorway to Wilson's bedroom.

"Ok," Wilson said going into the kitchen to get a drink.

He wasn't suppose to have liquor since House couldn't but he wasn't giving it up. He needed it more now then ever.

Once Stacy called around six Wilson went and woke House up. After House got up they left and went back to his place. Since Stacy had already started supper she just had Wilson stay and join them. And because it was Friday.

Next Chapter: month six


	29. Chapter 29

Part: 28

Don't own House

AN: Ok all I fixed was spelling errors. I did change the scene when House's father says good night to them.

For the last two weeks House had been a good boy. He'd been staying home like his doctor had wanted. The only reason was, was Wilson threatened to stay home with him. House had put his foot down on that one. So Wilson made him a deal. Cameron came over and helped him. Then he didn't have to stay on bed rest and he could come in a couple days a week. But he had to be in a wheelchair so Fred would buy the whole back story. House hadn't wanted to do it at first but since it got him off bed rest he agreed to do it.

Cameron was quite happy that House agreed because it meant that she could be with the twins more. That was another thing that came along with the deal. Cam got to take the twins over to House's place.

Since House and Cam were now working from his place. House had gotten a white board so that they could write down symptoms. Fred of course couldn't understand why they were consulting with him when Wilson had been placed as boss for the time being. Really he hadn't but they made Fred believe that.

Today House was going to be going to the hospital to get checked out. It was that time of month again for the baby. To say that House wasn't taking advantage of being pregnant was a understatement. He used the baby as a accuse not to do things. Wilson wasn't happy that he used their baby to get out of things. But his daughter was making sure to get back at her mommy. House found that if he should try to sit too long then she would start kicking up a storm. That meant that House found himself getting less sleep now. Well he did but it would be disturbed if he didn't put headphones on his stomach before falling asleep. Classic music seemed to put her to sleep. House was quite happy for that because if he didn't get enough sleep he was a crab in the mornings.

"Hey you ready to go?" Cam asked coming into House's room with one of the twins.

"Yeah in a minute," House said not looking up from his laptop.

"Ok," Cam said walking out of the room.

Once House was done e-mailing his mom to see how his dad was he shut the laptop. He then carefully because of all the stuff in the room headed to the living room.

"Ready?" Cam asked.

"As ready as I ever will be," House said getting into the wheelchair he had to use when going out in public.

"Let's go," Cam said and with that they were off with the twins.

Once they got to the hospital Cam headed to see Chase as House headed to Wilson's office.

"Just in time," Wilson said.

"Yeah," House said getting out of the wheelchair.

"You remember the rule House," Wilson said.

"No one's in here. I can sit in a chair instead of that hard thing," House said going over to Wilson's chair and taking a seat and putting his feet on the desk.

"You coming back Monday for awhile?" Wilson asked.

"Yeah," House said.

"Ok," Wilson said.

"Stacy meeting us here or the room?" House asked.

"Here," Stacy said walking in.

"Hmm," House said.

"What are you doing out of the wheelchair?" Stacy asked shutting the door quickly to make sure no one saw.

"No one's in here. Would you too just chill?" House asked.

"No I will not chill," Stacy said.

"Ok whatever," House said closing his eyes.

"Come on time to go," Wilson said knocking House's feet off his desk.

"Fine," House said keeping his eyes closed.

"Now," Wilson said.

"Fine," House said getting up from the chair and going to sit back down in the wheelchair.

Once comfortable as could be Stacy started wheeling House down to the room they'd reserved for today's appointment.

"So how's the baby?" Wilson asked once House got up onto the table.

"Wouldn't you like to know," House said laying back.

"Just tell him Greg," Stacy said.

"Fine poor sport. She's fine. Kicks a lot," House said putting his one hand under his head.

"Well that's good," Wilson said feeling where the baby's head was.

"So how am I doc?" House asked after Wilson removed his hands.

"Good now let's just see what the ultrasound shows us," Wilson said applying jell to House's stomach.

"What?" House asked when Wilson paused.

"Nothing," Wilson said smiling.

"What are you not telling me?" House asked raising his head.

"Everything is good," Wilson said still smiling.

"You are one weird little dude," House said getting up after cleaning off his stomach.

"I'm weird? Who's carrying a baby?" Wilson asked.

"Yeah because it's your fault," House said pulling down his shirt.

"I'm not the one that offended someone," Wilson said.

"Boy stop now," Stacy said seeing this wasn't going to anywhere.

"Yes mom," House said.

"Just get in the wheelchair so we can go home son," Stacy said.

"Whatever you say," House said doing just that.

Since Wilson had a date tonight he wasn't coming over to House's place like he did every Friday. House of course didn't know about the date. All he knew was Wilson was staying late to catch up on paperwork. Or that's what Wilson thought.

"See you Monday," Wilson said getting off at his and House's floor.

"Bye Wilson," Stacy said.

House was too busy looking at the ultrasounds of the baby to say anything. Once Wilson got into his office he called Cuddy to see if she was ready to go. Yes James Wilson was going on a date with Lisa Cuddy. So it wasn't really a date more of a interview. Since Cuddy wanted badly to have a child and House was out of the running along with Chase. Since Foreman had a girlfriend that only left Wilson. Cuddy just really liked Wilson's good looks. She was hoping that he'd say yes to being a sperm donor. Wilson didn't know that, that was what she wanted to ask him. He thought that they were going on a date.

Meanwhile while Wilson was on his date/interview House was reading his e-mail from his mother. She said that his father wasn't doing so well. The doctor didn't know how long he had. She asked House to come out. She wanted him to be able to say good-bye before it was too late. House told her that he'd be down by Monday. Now the problem was telling Stacy that he was going.

"No you are not going on your own," Stacy said.

"I'm a grown man. You can't tell me what to do," House said as he was packing.

"Yes actually I can. Do I need to get Wilson on the phone?" Stacy asked.

"I'm going. There's nothing you can do to stop me," House said.

"Then I'm coming with," Stacy said.

"No you can't afford to take off if you're taking off when she's born," House said putting his left hand on his stomach.

"Yes I can. I'll clear it with Cuddy," Stacy said.

"They're already short staffed they can't afford to loose the hospital lawyer," House said.

"Yes they can because you're not there to get into trouble," Stacy said.

"Fine but if you're going be ready to leave tomorrow morning," House said.

"Thank you," Stacy said going to go call Cuddy.

"Not welcome," House said before she got out of the room.

House finished up packing while smiling to himself. He knew that Stacy wouldn't get a hold of Cuddy because she and Wilson were out on a date. He knew that because of the smile that was on Wilson's face had told him he had a date. And he'd over heard Cuddy talking to Cameron about the date tonight.

"What did you do. Call Cuddy and tell her that I was going to be calling?" Stacy asked coming back into the room.

"Yes that's exactly what I did. Get a hold woman," House said dropping his bag on the floor.

"Then why else wouldn't she be answering her cell phone?" Stacy asked.

"Maybe because she's on a date with Wilson," House said lying down on the bed.

"What?" Stacy asked.

"Overheard her and Cam talking about it," House said.

"Oh," Stacy said.

"Still coming?" House asked.

"You know I can't since Cuddy doesn't know. And I have a very important meeting tomorrow," Stacy said.

"Just say your boyfriend got sick with the flu. Or say your daughter is sick along with your husband," House said.

"One problem don't have either," Stacy said.

"They don't know that," House said.

"Cuddy will," Stacy said.

"Hmm well I'll see you when I get back then," House said turning over so he could go to sleep.

"No I'll call Wilson and have him tell Cuddy I won't be there," Stacy said.

"That'll be a little hard considering that he's on that date," House said.

"Well I'm not letting you go on your own," Stacy said.

"And what's so wrong with that?" House asked turning over.

"Oh I don't know. Maybe because of the fact that you're six months pregnant. You shouldn't be traveling in your condition," Stacy said.

"You worry too much. I'm also a doctor if you forgot. I'll be fine," House said turning back over.

"It's my job to worry. And you're not going without one of us. That's final," Stacy said.

House would have replied but he was fast asleep the baby for once not keeping him up. She too had went to sleep as soon as House closed his eyes.

Stacy stayed up until midnight trying to get a hold of one of them. Since neither were answering she decided to just go to bed for the night. She figured that she could figure out things in the morning. Little did she know that wasn't going to happen.

Meanwhile the reason that Cuddy and Wilson weren't answering were because they were in bed having a party for two. After dinner they'd went back to Cuddy's place and things had went on from there.

The next morning when Stacy woke up she looked over to see House wasn't there. Instead was a note along with a rose on his pillow. All the note said was: I love you. Don't worry I'll be fine. Love Greg.

'I'm going to kill him!' Stacy thought to herself.

Stacy looked at the clock and saw that killing Greg would have to wait. She only had half an hour before she was late for the meeting. It was whether or not to keep Fred on fully.

Meanwhile House was just landing in Kansas. He had called his mom to let her know that he was coming. She said she'd come pick him up from the airport. Thankfully the baby had been pretty quite most of the trip. House hadn't felt so good at first after take off but he soon felt better after a glass of scotch. Yes he knew he shouldn't be drinking. But what Wilson and Stacy didn't know wouldn't hurt them. Once House got off the plane he found his mother who hugged and kissed him like there was no tomorrow.

"How are you son?" Blythe asked.

"Good and you?" House asked putting is arm around his mother's shoulder.

"Good as can be expected. Here let me take this," Blythe said trying to take the bag from House's shoulder.

"I've got it mom," House said.

"But what about your back?" Blythe asked.

"It's fine," House said knowing she was referring to the baby.

"Fine," Blythe said knowing that her son was just as stubborn as his father.

Once they got House's bag they headed back to the house.

"So how is dad?" Greg asked on their way to the house.

"He's not doing well at all. Doctors are surprised that he's held on this long," Blythe said.

"Hmm," House said.

"Well he'll be glad you're here," Blythe said patting her son's knee.

"Mom you don't have to put on the bravery act for me," House said taking a hold of her hand.

"Yes I do," Blythe said squeezing his hand.

Once they were at the house Greg went to his old bedroom while Blythe went to see her husband. After Greg was unpacked he went to see his father.

"Hey son," John said before going into a coughing fit.

"Here," Blythe said letting him take a few sips of water.

"Thanks," John said.

"Well I'll leave you two alone," Blythe said leaving the room.

"Sit son," John said.

So Greg took the chair by his father's bed.

"How's my grandchild?" John asked.

"She's doing good. Active as can be," House said looking down at his stomach while rubbing it.

"She?" John asked letting a tear slide down his face.

"Wilson knows for sure. I just think it's a she," House said.

"Hmm mother's instincts," John said smiling at his son.

"Father's instincts," House said looking up.

"Oh yeah sorry," John said still having some spark left.

"Would you like to feel?" House asked feeling his daughter starting to stir.

"Yes," John said.

"Here give me your hand," House said moving up more so his father wouldn't have to move his arm as much.

"Active little thing," John said with a smile on his face.

"Yeah she is," House said also smiling.

"Son why don't you take off your jacket?" John asked seeing that his son was still wearing his leather jacket.

"I'm kind of chilly still," House said.

"Ok," John said.

"So what have you decided to name her?" John asked after House went quite.

"Haven't really decided. I've mostly been waiting for the other shoe to drop again," House said keeping his hand on his stomach.

"What do you mean?" John asked.

"Well first I thought I lost her. Then I found out I didn't. Now I have a crazy co-worker trying to make sure that she's not born. And a boss that won't believe me. So like I say I'm just waiting for the other shoe to drop," House said.

"Son that's not going to happen," John said taking a hold of Greg's hand that wasn't on his stomach.

"Well with the luck I have dad it will," Greg said.

"Believe me it won't," John said.

"It's easier said then done," Greg said.

"I know but try son," John said.

"I will," Greg said.

House and his father just talked about odd and end things. They never brought up that John was dieing because House couldn't bring himself to say it. He couldn't bear the thought of loosing his father this close to the birth of his daughter.

"Supper is ready," Blythe said bring a tray with three bowls of soup on it.

"Thanks," House said taking one from the tray.

"Welcome," Blythe said smiling a sad smile.

It hurt that her grandchild would never know its grandfather.

"I can feed myself woman," John said.

"Dad just let her do it," Greg said.

"I'll make sure she babies you after the little one's born. Then come tell me how it is," John said glaring at his son.

"I'll have Wilson and Stacy doing that," House said.

"Yeah where is Stacy?" Blythe asked looking over at Greg.

"She had a meeting to attend," Greg said.

Back in New Jersey Stacy was still in the meeting. It'd been five hours since it had started. They had to wait an hour for Cuddy to come. She had been a little hung over still when she got there. Stacy was fighting to not keep Fred on while Cuddy was fighting to keep him on. At the end of the meeting it was decided to keep him on. Stacy really didn't like the smirk on his face when she walked out of the conference room. She was going home to call her boyfriend and give him a piece of her mind.

Back in Kansas Greg and his parents were just finishing up supper.

House went and talked to her for about two hours. She wasn't happy with him at all. But she told him she'd let him off the hook if once he had the baby he made sure Fred went bye-bye from the hospital. He promised that Fred would in fact be gone forever from the hospital after he gave birth. Once they hung up House went to say goodnight to his father.

"I'll see you in the morning. I love you," House said leaning down and kissing his father on the forehead.

"Come here son," John said when House pulled away.

"What?" House asked.

"Just lean a little closer," John said.

So House leaned a little closer. And he wasn't ready for what came next.

"Good night my granddaughter. Sleep tightly and be good to your father for me," John said pulling his lips away from House's stomach.

"I love you too and good night son," John said kissing House on the cheek.

House then left the room never seeing the tears in his mother's eyes.

Once House got into his room he fell asleep pretty much right away. He was pretty jetlagged so he that's why he feel asleep so soon. Otherwise he'd been up thinking over what his father had just done.

Around two in the morning Greg woke up to his mother's screams coming from their bedroom. As fast as he could Greg hobbled into their room.

"What's wrong?" House asked.

"Your father," Blythe said pointing to her husband's body.

House went over to his father's body. He felt his neck for a pulse. When he didn't find one he knew his father had died in the middle of the night. So he pulled the sheet over his father's head and walked his mother out of the room. He knew that he wouldn't be sleeping for the next couple of days now.

Next Chapter: how House is holding up.

Yes I had to kill the father off. You knew it was going to happen.


	30. Chapter 30

Part: 29

Don't own House

AN: This is going to be a two part chapter. Too long to be just one part.

It had been two days since the funeral. House had to call all of the people telling them what had happened. House had called the team and they'd come down right away. Wilson was worried for House because he hadn't eaten since they'd been down there. He was in a fog. That's the best way to explain how House was.

"Greg come on you need to eat," Blythe said.

"I'm not hungry," Greg said.

"That's not what your stomach says," Blythe said hearing her son's stomach growling.

"Well I'm not hungry," Greg said again.

Right now he was staying with his mother until they could get things figured out. She didn't want to sell the house but she also couldn't live in it. It brought back too many memories for her.

Stacy and Wilson were the only two still here. The others which had included: Cuddy, Foreman, Chase, Cameron and Fred had all went back home. Fred only came down to keep an eye on House to make sure he didn't ruin his grand plan. None of them had known he'd been there. He'd left right after the funeral because he knew if they got back and he wasn't there then it'd look weird.

"Still won't eat?" Wilson asked seeing Blythe coming down to the kictchen.

"No and I'm worried for him," Blythe said.

"So am I," Wilson said.

Blythe was upset about her husband's death but she had more time to prepare for it then House did. House knew his father was dieing but he didn't know that it would be so soon. He hadn't known like his mother had how badly off his father was.

The real reason Greg wouldn't eat wasn't because he wasn't hungry but for the fact that he didn't feel he deserved to eat. He felt like his father's death was his fault. He felt that had he known about the cancer sooner then he could have helped his father. Really there was nothing he could have done but he didn't want to believe that. His father was just as stubborn as he was.

"Greg you need to eat," Wilson said coming into the room.

"No I'm fine," House said still laying on the bed in the same clothes he'd went to the funeral in.

"I'll give you two choices. You either eat on your own or I will force feed you," Wilson said meaning business.

"I'm bigger then you are Wilson. I could take you down in a minute," Greg said not facing Wilson.

"That's what I thought you might say so your third option is that you come home with us and get checked into the hospital," Wilson said not wanting to do that to him. But he wasn't willing to put the baby's health or House's for that matter in danger just because her mommy didn't want to eat.

"You won't do that," House said.

"Won't I?" Wilson asked.

"No because you would have done it by now," House said.

"I'll give you until noon tomorrow to decide. After that I'll do what I think is best for both of you," Wilson said.

"What is best for both of us is if you leave us alone," House said.

"I can't do that," Wilson said.

"Whatever," House said just wanting to get Wilson out of there before he started crying.

"Noon tomorrow Greg," Wilson said leaving.

"Won't be here then," House said to himself.

Since Wilson knew that it wouldn't be good for Stacy too to go up and see House he told her not to. So all they could do for tonight is go to sleep and hope House came to some kind of sense.

Once House was sure everyone was asleep and would stay that way he got out of bed for the first time since the funeral. He had packed his stuff up the night his father passed on. He tiptoed down the stairs as quietly as he could. He grabbed the key for his dad's bike off of the hook before going into the garage. After he got the bike out of there he pushed it to the end of the street so that he's be long gone by time they heard the bike.

Wilson heard the bike start up and ran out of the house as fast as he could. Sure enough there was House on it riding away not wearing a helmet. From what Wilson could tell he was only wearing jeans and a t-shirt. Blythe who too had heard the bike along with Stacy came out of the house in their robes.

"Where is he going?" Blythe asked.

"I don't know," Wilson said getting into the car.

They followed House for a couple of blocks before he lost them by getting them stuck behind a train. That had almost given Blythe a heart attack seeing her son cross the tracks with a train so near by. House usually wasn't one to do that but since he wanted to get away from them he'd done it.

Once he got to the airport he left the bike so that they would be thrown off by it. He took a taxi to the bus station where he caught a bus to Texas where he'd been born. His plan was well he really didn't have a plan. He just knew he needed to get away.

Since John had some buddies that were police officers she called them to see if they could put a look out for the bike. They had told her they would because they knew how much loosing John had cost her. They knew she couldn't loose her son too. Once they found the bike in the airport parking lot they went there.

"Wait before we go running in there asking if Greg too a flight out of here maybe we need to see if he took a taxi somewhere. I mean Greg's smart enough to know that if we find the bike we'll go looking wherever it is. Maybe he didn't take a plane out but a bus instead," Wilson said.

"So what do you suggest?" Blythe asked.

"That we go inside and see if they'll let us look at tapes of the outside cameras. That way we can see if he did take a taxi out of here," Wilson said.

"Let's go," Stacy said and with that they were off.

(AN: yes by now they have changed)

Once they got inside they were allow to look at the tapes because Blythe just happened to know the head guy on duty. He and Greg had been friends since high school. They saw that Greg had in fact taken a taxi out of here. So they left and headed to the bus station.

"I'm sorry but we can't tell you if they got a ticket or not," Willy said.

They knew that House had in fact been there but not where he was going.

"Ok then Willy I'll just have to talk to your boss. And tell him that you are putting a man's life at risk," Wilson said.

"And how is that?" Willy asked.

"Because he so happens to have a disorder called Sex O Cromea," Wilson said making it up off the top of his head.

"And pray tell is that?" Willy asked.

"It's where he wants sex and drugs 24/7. If he doesn't have his meds then it's very bad," Wilson said not believing how bad a liar he was being today.

"Really is that so? And when I tell you there is no such thing as that what next? Maybe he had to take vicodin for his back?" Willy asked laughing.

"Try leg. You tell me or I go to your boss," Wilson said.

"Listen up buddy my son just lost his father. He's not thinking straightly right now. If he harms himself I'll hold you responsible," Blythe said pissed off at the kid.

"Mid 40's guy you say? Uses a cane and has an attitude?" Willy asked typing into the computer.

"Yes," Wilson said.

"Arlington, Texas," Willy said.

"One ticket to there," Wilson said.

"What are you doing?" Blythe asked pulling him away from the counter.

"I'm going to go get him back. If he's there like the kid says then he's not just going to come back on his own," Wilson said.

"Then I should go," Blythe said.

"No I should," Stacy said.

"No because if he's ran for the reason I think he has then he's not going to come back on his own. If either of you go he'll come back because he feels pressured to. He thinks he can take me so if I go then I can talk him into come back," Wilson said.

After a little more talking it was decided that Wilson would in fact go and the other two would stay.

Once Wilson was on the bus headed to Texas he tried to call House's cell. He wasn't going to tell him he knew where he was because he didn't want to scare House off. Unluckily for him House didn't answer the phone.

Meanwhile House was just boarding another bus. He wouldn't be in Texas until sometime tomorrow. He figured that Wilson was on his way there by now. He knew they'd catch on but since Texas was a big state House planned to make Wilson work to find him. Or that's what he planned to do.

The next morning…

Once House got into Arlington he took a taxi to a flower shop. Once he picked up some flowers he then headed to the graveyard where his grandfather was buried.

Graveyard…

"Hi grandpa," House said bending down so he was in front of the tombstone.

"I know Valentines day was two days ago but there's been some things going on. Like you know dad passed on. I just haven't felt like coming here since then," House said.

Every year on Valentines day, Thanksgiving and Christmas he came to visit his grandfather. William John House passed on March 25th, 1979. Greg turned 20 that year. William died of heart attack.

"Like you probably know by now I'm having your first and probably only great grandchild. I know that you didn't exactly want to see your grandson get pregnant. Well I've never been normal one in the family so it shouldn't shock you too much. I don't know if you know but I'm having a girl. I hope she is nothing like me. Otherwise I have my hands full. If you think I'm taking this all in stride you should have been around when I found out. Trust me I wasn't taking it in stride. I miss you. I wish you could be here but you can't just like my father can't," House said letting a tear slide down his face.

"Just keep an eye on dad for me if you will. And keep an eye on your granddaughter when I'm gone. I'll have her other father to do that. But I'm afraid that I won't be able to do that myself. So just look in on her from time to time," House said voice going horse.

"As you probably know by now there's a guy named Fred after her. I know there's something up but I can't prove it. Because I risk my job by doing it. Just keep an eye on her and make sure he doesn't do something to get his hands on her. I'll do as much as I can before she's born but afterwards she's in your and Wilson's hands. She'll no longer be in my hands," House said letting the tears come.

"Well I've got to be going before Wilson kills me. Well he'll kill me anyways for leaving and for not eating for three days. But I can deal with him. Mom on the other hand not so sure about. You know that woman's raft when she's angry. She'll skin me alive for leaving like that. Stacy will be right there along with her. Wilson will just throw me to them. That guy will make a good father. I just wish that I would have the chance to be a father too. But once she's out I'll be joining you. Yeah I know the whole negative thought again but how can't I be? I mean no man has ever went though labor and delivery. So the chances of me making it are slim to none. I love you grandpa," House said right hand on his stomach while his other was on the tombstone.

"Quit standing there Wilson," House said.

That shocked Wilson a little bit that House knew he was there. He'd been as quit as he could be. But not enough that Gregory House couldn't pick up on it.

"Bye grandpa," House said getting up.

"Here let me help you," Wilson said setting the flowers down to help House.

"I can do it," House said shaking off Wilson's arm.

"Fine," Wilson said pulling back.

"See you in three months," House said looking one last time at the stone before limping off.

"Where are you going?" Wilson asked picking up the flowers.

"None of your business," House said not stopping.

"House wait," Wilson said running up to him.

"What?" House asked.

"There's a stop we need to make first," Wilson said grabbing House's right arm.

"You go ahead. I'm out of here," House said. By now he'd wiped his face off so that no one could tell that he'd been crying.

"No you'll be coming with me," Wilson said.

"Go see whoever you have to go see. I'm leaving," House said.

"No we're going to go see someone and then we'll leave," Wilson said keeping his hand on House's arm.

"Why is so important that I go see this person with you?" House asked.

"It's my father," Wilson said.

"Your father?" House asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah my father," Wilson said looking House in the face.

"You're father is still alive," House said.

"Step father but not my real father," Wilson said.

"Hmm," House said.

"So are you coming or am I going to have to drag you?" Wilson asked.

"Fine then I'm out of here," House said knowing that he had no choice in less he was going to beat up his friend but that wouldn't be smart since Wilson could get him since he was slower now a days.

"That's fine because we're both out of here," Wilson said.

He'd had Stacy book tickets to come back to New Jersey tomorrow.

"Oh you going home?" House asked after Wilson let go of his elbow.

"Both of us are," Wilson said leading the way.

"You maybe but I'm not going home," House said.

"Why not?" Wilson asked deciding to stop fighting House.

"Because that's not my home. I don't want to be there. I just want to. You know it doesn't matter I'm not going home," House said.

"Fine either am I," Wilson said.

"Yes you are. Besides you have people that are counting on you," House said.

"And you don't?" Wilson asked.

"No," House said.

"Really Stacy isn't there along with your team or Cuddy?" Wilson asked.

"They don't count on me like your patients and Cuddy do," House said.

"And what's that suppose to mean?" Wilson asked.

"Come on Wilson. That paperwork you had to do was a date. I heard Cuddy talking about it," House said.

"Well so what? Like she doesn't count on you? Come on you're the best doctor that they have," Wilson said.

"Whatever," House said seeing that they were here.

"Well I'll just stay here," House said.

"Fine but if you try to run you will find yourself on the first plane home," Wilson said warningly.

"Yes mom," House said.

"I'll be right back," Wilson said heading to the tombstone.

"Whatever," House mumbled to himself.

Now go to Part B.


	31. Chapter 31

WARRING: IF YOU HAVE ANY FOOD/DRINK PUT IT DOWN FOR THIS PART OF THE CHAPTER!

Here's Part B

Once Wilson got to his father's tombstone he took a seat on the bench that was right by it. He cleared off the leaves and grass. Then he took out the old flowers and put the fresh ones in. He knew his mother hadn't came to see his father in over a year. His parents were still married when his father was killed in the line of duty. His father had been about to break a big case when his life had been cut short. Wilson had only been eight at the time of his father's death. They had moved shortly after to New Jersey. That was where she had met her current husband. He'd been good to Wilson but he wasn't his father.

"Hey dad. Sorry haven't came in awhile. Been a little busy lately like you probably know. And you probably already know you're going have a grandchild very soon. Three more months is all. I wish you were here to help me get through to House. If anyone can right now it'd be you. He's being a stubborn jerk. I know he just lost his father but doesn't mean he can just stop eating when he wants to. It's not good for him. And it sure as hell isn't for the baby. He thinks it'll be a girl maybe it is and maybe it isn't. I know for sure but he doesn't want to know so I'm not telling him. It's weird to think that I'm fathering a child with my best friend who's a man," Wilson said smiling.

"Sorry can't stay as long now but House is waiting and if I don't hurry up then he may just run. Ok he can't really run with his bad leg and all but he can move pretty fast still for being six months pregnant. I remember when I first found out that he was pregnant. At the time I didn't know that it was mine. I was leaving to go home and I saw the light on in one of the rooms. Thinking that someone had just left it on I went it to shut it off. Well I got a surprise when I saw that House was in there. He thought that maybe he had a tumor or something. Figure both of our surprise when it turned out to be a baby. House has been through hell with this child. I mean first he didn't even know if he wanted it. Then he thought he lost her. Thankfully he didn't and he found out. Then he finds out who the other father is. Then his father and mother come. He gets hurts trying to get away from his father. Then they come back for Christmas and he gets hurt again. Now some wacko named Fred is after him and our baby. I mean it's a never ending battle for her and his life. There has never been a day since this whole thing started that I wish he'd ended it. But there are days that I wish it'd just be over with. I don't mean like I wish he'd loose her or something terrible like that. But that she'd be born and in our arms. Then there's days like today when I'm happy that it hasn't happened yet. I mean with her still inside him we still have him here," Wilson said trying to talk around the lump in his throat.

"I mean none of us know if he'll make it through or not. Stacy isn't ready to loose him again so soon. And I sure as hell am not ready to become a single parent. Hell I'm just luckily he's talking to me. I don't want to have to raise our child alone. It'll be hard enough to tell her why she has two fathers. But then to have to tell her why one of her fathers is dead would be even harder. Please I'm begging you dad watch over him and our daughter. I don't know if God has it wrote in some book up there when we're suppose to go. But please don't let Greg's time be now. If it should be anyone's time it should be mine. House's mom can't live though loosing her son too. Mom's already so far gone she'll never know the difference if I'm gone and with you. Greg has a lot more to live for then I do. I mean I have no wife/girlfriend. My daughter doesn't even know that I'm her father. So it's not like that many people would miss me. I know they'd miss Greg even less. But if I wasn't around then he wouldn't have to explain to our daughter why she has two fathers. He and Stacy could go on raising her and my daughter could go on believing the man that's raising her is her real father. So in the end I'm the better choice to take then he is. I guess I better burn the pictures of him pregnant now. That way she'll never really know who carried her. I know you're probably wondering why I have pictures of him. I swear I didn't take them. Stacy did and gave them to me. She thought how cute House looked when pregnant. It does actually suit him considering that men don't have babies. But hey he's the odd ball out so it figured that he'd be the one to end up in the family way. Well I can see Greg getting restless up there so I better be going. I love you pops and I'll be seeing you around," Wilson said laying his hand on the tombstone before leaving it for what he thought maybe the last time.

Unknown to Wilson House had over heard most of what he was saying. House hadn't been esdropping on them. Really he hadn't. It wasn't his fault that he could read Wilson's lips.

"Ready to get out of here?" Wilson asked coming back up.

"Been ready," House said.

His feet were starting to kill him now. He knew they were swollen like they usually got now a days. That was the one side effect of pregnancy he didn't like. And that his back and leg hurt more because of the pressure that his daughter put on them.

Once they left the graveyard they headed to a hotel to check in. They just went to a super 8 motel. They only got one room since it had two beds in it. House fell asleep right away. Wilson took that time to call Stacy and Blythe and give them the good news.

"Did you find him?" Blythe asked.

"Yes. He's in the room sleeping as we speak. We should be home by tomorrow," Wilson said.

"What do you mean by should be?" Stacy asked. She was on the other phone.

"House doesn't want to go home. I can't' really force him because it'll just make him run again," Wilson said.

"Well just throw him on the plane and get back here," Stacy said.

"You know that's not as easy as it sounds," Wilson said.

"And why not?" Stacy asked.

"It just isn't. I'll call you two later. I'm going to go get some sleep," Wilson said yawning then.

"Talk to you later dear," Blythe said.

"Bye," Stacy said.

"Bye," Wilson said hanging up his cell.

He then went back to the room to find House still fast asleep. He decided to close his eyes for awhile. The next thing Wilson knew he was being shaken awake by House.

"What time is it?" Wilson asked still half asleep.

"Seven thirty at night. You hungry?" House asked dangling a bag in front of Wilson's face.

"Yeah thanks," Wilson said getting up and taking the bag.

"Welcome," House said sitting down on the other bed.

"How long you've been up?" Wilson asked taking out the burger and fries.

"Two hours. I forgot the ipod. She'll sleep for awhile without it but not the whole time," House said.

"Hmm," Wilson said.

"So that was your father?" House asked.

"Where?" Wilson asked still sleepy.

"In the graveyard," House said actually not in the mood for once to be smart.

"Yeah," Wilson said.

"So what happened to him?" House asked starting on his second burger.

"He was killed in the line of duty when I was only eight years old," Wilson said.

"Oh," House said. He got five burgers, two fries and one big coke for himself. He knew that he'd probably end up being sick because he hadn't eaten in almost three days and then to eat all that was a little much.

"So who was it you went and visited?" Wilson asked not believing how much food House seemed to be having. He knew House hadn't eaten in almost three days and that McDonalds was really good but that was a lot of food for one guy to eat.

"My grandfather," House said.

"What happened to him?" Wilson asked.

"Heart attack when I was 19," House said starting on the third burger.

"Sorry about that. You may want to stop eating so fast," Wilson said.

"Hungry," House said.

"Fine but don't come whining to me when you're up half the night getting sick," Wilson said.

"Don't get sick," House said.

"Whatever," Wilson said finishing up eating.

"Do you ever think how weird it's going to be to be a father in three months?" House asked.

"Yeah all the time," Wilson said laying back down on the bed.

"How do you handle it? I mean doesn't it get a little over whelming?" House asked.

"Yeah that's why I take it one day at a time," Wilson said.

"Hmm. Well I'm going to bed," House said throwing the wrappers away.

"Night," Wilson said rolling over so he wasn't facing House.

'Ok that was a very weird conversation to have with him,' Wilson thought to himself.

About midnight Wilson woke up to the sounds of House throwing up. He laid there for awhile to see if House would come out. He heard the toilet flush but five minutes later House had yet to come out. So Wilson got up and went to see what was going on.

"House you ok?" Wilson asked.

When there was no answer he tried again. When House had yet to answer he went into the bathroom. He found Greg on the floor. At first he thought that he'd fallen asleep but when he got to checking House's pulse he found that he'd passed out.

Wilson then ran into the other room to grab his cell so he could call 911. Once he was off the phone with them all he could do is wait for them to come. Five minutes which felt like twenty minutes later they finally came.

"How do you know him sir?" one of the men asked.

"Friend," Wilson said.

"Does he have family we can contact?" the man asked.

"I'll call them once we get to the hospital," Wilson said.

"There's no one to call that lives here?" the man asked.

"No what is up with the questions?" Wilson asked knowing the questions weren't normal.

"Sorry sir we have to ask them. Come on if you're riding with," the man said.

So Wilson hopped in and they were off.

"Sir I really must ask you not to do that," the man said when Wilson started a line on House.

"I'm a doctor in New Jersey," Wilson said.

"Can I see your licenses?" the man asked.

"Here," Wilson said throwing his wallet at the guy.

"Sorry sir," the man said.

Once they got to the hospital Wilson called Stacy. He would have went in with House but they wouldn't let him. Once he told Stacy what was going on he went to go see how House was. Stacy and Blythe wanted to come down but Wilson told them not to bother because for all he knew they might be releasing him right away.

"Are you Mr. House's friend?" the doctor asked.

"Yes how is he?" Wilson asked.

"It seems that he hasn't eaten in quite some time," the doctor said.

"Yes he just lost his father so he really hasn't wanted to eat lately," Wilson said.

"Oh I'm so sorry," the doc said.

"When will he be able to go home?" Wilson asked.

"We'd like to keep him a couple of days to monitor him," the doc said.

"Why exactly?" Wilson asked.

"Because with his body weight it's not good that he hasn't been eating. We'd like to keep him until Friday," the doc said.

"I don't think he'll go for that. See he's quit a stubborn man," Wilson said.

"Well I won't sign off on him being moved in less you can get a hold of his doctor back home and have them sign off on him," the doc said.

"Show me where to sign," Wilson said.

"You don't usually handle this kind of stuff so why are you his doctor?" the doc asked.

"Because he wouldn't go see a doctor about the weight gain. So I told him that I'd check him out if he promised that he'd go see an actual doctor. Well he hasn't yet because of his father's death," Wilson said scared how easy lying came to him.

"Oh well to tell you the truth he more looks like he'd be six months pregnant then anything," the doctor said chuckling.

"Don't let him hear you say that," Wilson said.

"Right," the doc said.

"So can I take him home?" Wilson asked.

"Sign the paperwork and you may once he's awoken," the doc said.

"He's awake," Wilson said seeing House coming down the hall.

"Oh dear me. Let me just get him back into his room and then I'll get that paperwork," the doc said leaving before he could hear an answer.

Well they were doing that Wilson called to let Stacy and Blythe along with Cuddy know that House would be going back to New Jersey. He told them why exactly that would be happening. His biggest fear was that someone would figure it out that Greg was pregnant.

Once the doctor came back Wilson signed the paperwork and then went and got House. House of course wasn't happy at all that he was in the hospital. Wilson of course forgot to tell him that he'd be going into the hospital once they got him home. Once they left the hospital they headed back to the hotel to get their stuff then onto the airport to see if they could get a flight out of there. They couldn't until seven the next morning. So they just found a nice place and fell asleep. Well Wilson fell asleep House couldn't be cause of his leg and his daughter decided that it was play time.

Once they got onto the plane home she quieted down and House was able to catch a cat nap.

"Where are we going?" House asked knowing they weren't going back to his place.

"The hospital where Cuddy, Stacy and your mom are waiting," Wilson said.

"Why?" House asked.

"You know why," Wilson said not going to say why since they were in a taxi and the driver seemed to be hanging onto every word.

"Just going to give me the silent treatment?" Wilson asked when House didn't say anything.

House just put up his hand like talk to it while looking out of the window.

When they got to the hospital Chase and Foreman were waiting for them. They were there to make sure House didn't try to run. Not that he could outrun them but he could try. Wouldn't make it to far though.

"Come on I can walk," House said seeing the wheelchair.

"You're riding," Wilson said pointing to it.

"Fine," House said getting in before one of them threw him into it.

"Ok good we're at my office. You can just drop me off now," House said.

"Sorry man no can do," Foreman said.

"And why is that?" House asked.

"Taking you to a private room," Wilson said.

"Come on people I'm fine," House said.

"Were you fine when you passed out in the bathroom of our hotel room?" Wilson asked.

"That was then this is now," House said.

"I'm not taking any chances," Wilson said.

"There's nothing wrong," House said.

"Well there is otherwise you wouldn't have passed out," Wilson said not seeing Fred leaning out of the office to hear all of this.

"Oh my son," Blythe said when House came into the room.

"Hi mom," House said getting out of the wheelchair.

"Change into this," Cuddy said handing House a pink nightgown.

"You have to be fucking kidding me," House said not taking it.

"Nope," Cuddy said still holding it out.

"Then I'll stay in my clothes," House said.

"Just put it on," Stacy said.

"Hell no," House said.

"Do it or I'll do it for you," Stacy said.

"Like you're big enough to," House said.

"She may not be but I am," Wilson said.

"You don't' scare me," House said.

"House just do it," Foreman said.

"Hell no you do it," House said.

"I'm not the one pregnant. Come on man just do it," Foreman said.

"No," House said not giving in.

"House you have ten minutes to do it or spend a week chained to the bed," Wilson said.

"You wouldn't do that," House said.

"I will so will they," Cuddy said.

"Well get out," House said knowing Cuddy wasn't BSing around.

"Thank you," Cuddy said and with that they all left.

"Just know I blame you for this. If it wasn't for you then they wouldn't care what I was doing right now," House said looking down at his stomach.

"Ok I'm ready," House said after changing into his gown.

When Stacy, Cuddy and Blythe came into the room they had to bit their cheeks to keep from laughing. It was funny to them seeing House who was 6'2 ½ was standing there at the end of the bed with a gown that didn't even come to his knees. To say House felt weird was an understatement. He felt like a freaking sideshow right now. If it wasn't bad enough that he was pregnant now he was wearing a freaking pink gown. He blamed his daughter and Wilson for it. More his daughter because had he not been pregnant then he wouldn't be here. They'd let him be as he was.

"Any of you laugh I'll fucking crack you upside the head," House said.

"Just get into bed," Wilson said making sure to stay as far away from the cane as he could.

"Turn around all of you," House said. Since the gown didn't really close he didn't want any of them to see him. Not that they'd see much. He did have his boxers on still so that wasn't the problem. Thankfully the sheet wasn't pink either was the room. Just the gown happened to be pink. House knew they'd gotten it from the maternity room.

After everyone turned around he climbed into bed.

"Ok you can turn around now," House said having pulled the covers up as far as he could. There was no way in hell did he want anyone seeing that he was wearing a pink gown.

"Give me you arm," Wilson said moving to House's left side.

Once Wilson took House's blood pressure he checked his heart rate. Then he started hooking him up to the monitors.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" House asked when Wilson started pulling the sheet down.

"Putting the heart monitor on you. That way we can make sure she's alright," Wilson said.

"Just let me do it," House said.

He and Wilson hadn't noticed that everyone had went out of the room to give House a little more privacy.

"Just let me do it. I need to do an ultrasound anyways," Wilson said.

"And why do you need to do one?" House asked.

"Because it's been six months. You know we do one every month. So might as well do one now," Wilson said.

"Fine," House said.

So Wilson pulled down the cover and then pulled up House's gown. Once he was done with the ultrasound he put the heart monitor on House. Then he left House in peace.

"I'm sorry honey for blaming you. I shouldn't have because it really isn't your fault that your father is over protective," House said looking down at his stomach while rubbing it.

"Happy to see you except," House said smile on his face when he felt his daughter kick.

Stacy and Blythe did come in and visit with House for awhile. But they left an hour later to let House rest somewhat. Not that he could since his daughter decided that since she'd been quit for three days it was time to get her revenge on her mommy.

Two days later…

"How long do I have to stay in here?" House asked for the thousandth time that day.

"I told you one week," Wilson said for the thousandth time that day.

"I hate you know that," House said glaring at Wilson while folding his arms over his chest.

"Love you too," Wilson said as he was leaving.

The good thing no one knew House was in here except for the team and Cuddy. Wilson had let House change into a regular gown because he figured that Stacy had punished him enough. It was her idea to make him wear it.

Little did anyone know Fred was planning how he was going to end Wilson and House's daughter's life. None of them knew that he was plotting as House was in the room helpless. Well except for his cane but should Fred attack while he was asleep there wasn't anything he could do. Wilson had brought the ipod for House so that he could get some sleep while he was in there.

As the week went on House set up an appointment for after he got out. He was going to have Wilson come with him since he couldn't drive. And Wilson had wanted to bring up baby names but knew that he'd never get anywhere with House. Heck House hadn't even gotten a room ready for their baby yet.

One week later House finally got to get out of the hospital. He and Wilson would be going to that little appointment tomorrow since it was Saturday. Wilson knew about it but Stacy didn't because she would insist on coming because she felt that House should stay in bed a little longer. House wasn't having anymore bed rest. He'd had enough to last him the rest of this pregnancy.

Next chapter: where are they going/month seven


	32. Chapter 32

Part: 30

Don't own House

The way Wilson got House out of the house without Stacy wondering what was up was by telling her he was taking him shopping. Wilson had noticed while House was in the hospital that his boxers had been stretched to their limits.

"So where are we going?" Wilson asked as they were getting into the car.

"Mark and Stacy's old house," House said.

"Why?" Wilson asked.

"Because I might be buying their old house," House said.

"Why?" Wilson asked starting to drive.

"Because Stacy loves that house. Mark can't afford it anymore since his little thing stopped working while pregnant. Oh and for the fact that my place is too small this little one," House said putting his hand on his stomach.

He'd become more opened to showing affection to his baby bump for the last few weeks.

"Ok," Wilson said.

Once they finally got to the house the retaliator along with Mark was waiting for them.

"Mr. House," Sue said.

"Call me Greg," Greg said moving his cane to his left hand so he could shake her hand.

House was wearing his usual jeans but he was wearing an oversized sweatshirt so that either could see the baby bump. He had started to gain weight but he wasn't really big. No he couldn't see his feet anymore but it wasn't so bad that you would know something strange was up.

"What are you doing here?" Mark asked.

"Looking into buying the house," House said.

"What Stacy get tired of that dump you call a house?" Mark asked.

Yes he was pissed that Stacy had went back to House. But see he had no room to be that way since he is the one that cheated on her not the other way around.

"No we just don't have enough room with both of us and our son that's going to be arriving in a couple of weeks," House said.

"Why don't you come in," Sue said before Mark did something stupid.

House just smirked as he walked by Mark because he could tell how pissed off he was.

Once they looked at the house, Greg told them what he was willing to pay for it.

"No the price stays as it is," Mark said.

"That's fine good luck selling this at two times what it's worth. It'll still be on the market in two years from now. And you'll be broke by then," House said.

He knew the reason behind Mark selling the house. Ever since his little thing had stopped working he'd been hard pressed to make payments on the house. So now he had to sell it.

"Come on Mark the house has been on the market for three months now. No one has offered better then this," Sue said.

"No," Mark said.

"We'll sell," Beth said.

"Good," House said.

Mark would have said something to that but Beth was co-owner to the house so she could do that to him.

Once House signed the papers he and Wilson left the house. Now he had to go back to Stacy and tell her to be ready to move within three weeks. Wilson just knew that he would be roped into helping. Ok he would offer to help because there was no way in hell did he want House lifting a bed frame up being six and a half months pregnant.

To say that Stacy was shocked was an understatement. She couldn't believe that House had bought the house for her. She had wanted to buy it herself but she didn't want to deal with her ex and she wouldn't be able to make payments on her own. But with House she could because they brought in enough money together.

The next two weeks were spent packing everything up. Stacy had put her stuff in a storage garage so she now got to get it all out again. Then for one week straight House and Wilson had been moving into the house. Stacy came and helped at night after work. Chase helped Wilson move the heavy stuff that no one was letting House move.

Two weeks after House had hit seven months they were pretty much settled into the house. Greg still wasn't working at the hospital. He and Cameron were working form the house again. And Greg was coming in a couple times a week. Wilson had forgot to do a check up ok he didn't forget. He was too tired after helping move to do it that Friday so they did it that next Monday. So far everything was good with the little one.

Since Greg seemed to like Finding Nemo Stacy decided to do the baby's room in Nemo. Stacy would have asked House if he wanted to help but being almost eight months along was a little hard for him to do. So she'd asked the other father to help. Wilson had agreed right away to help her. So they would be starting in a week's time. They were going to go get the crib and changing table this weekend.

Two days later…

Since Stacy didn't know if she and Greg would have any kids together she had decided on a crib that would change into a bed when the baby was ready for it. They decided to paint the room a light blue on top then dark on the bottom. They just put up some fish that were made out of paper and then a finding Nemo boarder around it. It was pretty nice for two people who weren't at all painters themselves. They decided to keep House away until the baby shower in a month's time. Little did Stacy know Wilson had one more trick up his sleeve for both of them along with House.

Next Chapter: 8th month and the tricks come out.


	33. Chapter 33

Part: 31

Don't own House

Today was the day of the baby shower. Wilson and House didn't know what the other had up their sleeve yet. All Greg knew was after work he was going home where a few friends were coming over. Yes Greg was at work today. Since there weren't any new cases he was in the clinic. No he wasn't using the wheelchair because of the fact that it was a little hard to do when in such a small room. But he did use it when he wasn't in the room.

After work Wilson stayed for awhile so that he could get everything in order. Paperwork wise that was. Since he wasn't going to the house tonight or that's what Greg thought he was going to go tomorrow.

"You ready to go?" Lisa asked coming into his office.

Over the last couple of weeks they'd started to get serious about each other. No one knew though because they may think Wilson was taking advantage.

"Yes," Wilson said grabbing the coat he'd worn that morning since it was still a little chilly even though it was April.

After they left the hospital they went back to Cuddy's place to change. Cuddy wasn't wearing what she'd been wearing all day to the party. Well that was part of the reason. She also didn't want Greg making more comments then he already had.

"Ready to go?" Wilson asked seeing Lisa coming out her room.

"Yeah," Lisa said. She had decided to wear a pair of jean and a light sweater since it was a little cool out but not too bad.

Oh yeah since Stacy was in such a rush to get out of the hospital today House missed his 8th month check-up. Oh well he was going to it tomorrow. It'd be Wilson (like always), Stacy and Blythe who was still staying with Greg and Stacy. She had wanted to be there for her son in his time of need. Now was her turn. She was going to be staying until the birth of her granddaughter. Then Greg was going to go back and help her get the house ready for sell. She had decided that she wanted to be closer to her son and granddaughter.

Once Wilson and Cuddy got to the house they called Stacy to make sure it was alright to come in.

"Why does it seem like every time I come over you're watching Finding Nemo?" Wilson asked.

"Maybe because I am," House said from his place on the couch.

"What is your obsession with it?" Wilson asked.

"It's the one movie I can watch where your daughter will be totally quite," House said turning over to look up at Wilson.

House had been on the couch that faced the 32 inch flat panel TV.

"Hmm," Wilson said taking off his coat.

"What are you two doing here?" House asked realizing that Cuddy was with him.

"Came to see you," Cuddy said.

"Together?" House asked raising an eyebrow. Now a days you could tell he was pregnant. His stomach stuck out more. He'd had to finally go up to that 25 pants. But the thing that House liked about his baby bump was it held drinks really well. He could put his glass on his stomach and it'd stay there. As long as his daughter didn't kick that spot it would.

"I just brought her from work," Wilson said.

"No you didn't," House said.

"Actually he did. I had a change of clothes in my office that I'd brought this morning," Cuddy said.

"Hmm," House said buying the lie.

"Come on in," Stacy said.

Not two minutes later the door bell rang again. This time it was Foreman and his girlfriend. Followed shortly by Chase, Cameron and the twins. They couldn't find a babysitter that night. Ok fine they could but Stacy told them to bring the twins. House loved having them around. He noticed that if they were fussy then all he had to do was hold them close and they would quite down. Stacy thought that maybe it was because of the baby House carried. House just said he was that good.

"Let me guess this party is a baby shower?" House asked.

"I'll take that as a yes," House said seeing the look on Stacy's face.

"How did I know?" House asked when Stacy started muttering that.

"Yeah," Wilson said.

"Not too hard to figure out. Any genus could figure it out," House said.

"Really?" Wilson asked eyebrow raised.

"Fine my daughter told me," House said.

"Really?" Wilson asked eyebrow still raised.

"Overheard Stacy talking to you one night," House said.

"Figures," Stacy said.

"Not my fault that you talk so loudly," House said.

"Do not," Stacy said.

"Do too," House said.

"Whatever," Stacy said knowing that she wasn't going to get anywhere with him.

"Let's get this thing started," House said.

So everyone went back out to their cars to get the presents. Stacy and Wilson had told them what they hadn't gotten yet. Mostly it was blankets and clothing. Not because of the sex thing of the baby. Ok part of the reason but mostly because they didn't know how big she would be. They did buy some clothes, well 200 dollars worth. But they all were too big for a new born. They didn't want to get the new born size and then have her not fit into them. Of course House knew none of this yet. Or the surprise that Wilson had in store for him. Nor did Wilson know what House had in store for him either.

"We still have one more surprise for you," Stacy said after House had opened all of the presents.

"What?" House asked.

"Follow me," Stacy said getting up.

"Hold on," House said trying to get off the couch. Usually if no one was home he'd just roll off the couch and then boost himself up. It was a lot of work to do that. But when you got to go you got to go.

"Here," Wilson said holding out his hand.

"Thanks," House said taking a hold and then getting up.

Once House was steady on his feet which Wilson made sure of before moving away from him they all followed Stacy up the stairs. She stopped at a bedroom that was right next to her and Greg's.

"Got a car in there?" House asked.

"No," Stacy said.

"Motor cycle?" Greg asked.

"Just close your eyes," Stacy said smiling ear to ear.

"Fine," House said rolling his eyes and then closing then.

Stacy put her hands over his eyes to make sure he didn't peak.

Once they got into the room she let him see it. Once the lights were on she about flipped.

Instead of the job she and Wilson had done now stood better art work. Half way up the wall was the ocean. It looked like something out of the movie. There was Nemo, his father, the turtle and some of the other people. The boarder was still there. The amazing thing was all the characters were hand painted. The crib had finding Nemo sheets along with Nemo himself in the crib. Yes even the mobile was Nemo too. The rocking chair had a blanket draped over the back of it. Yes they even had finding Nemo diapers. You could say they went Nemo crazy.

"Got to give you credit," House said.

"I didn't do this," Stacy said mouth still opened.

"Mom?" House asked turning to her.

"No I didn't either son," Blythe said.

"Then who?" House asked looking around.

"I did," Wilson said raising his hand.

"Who'd you have called in?" House asked.

"No one I did it myself," Wilson said putting his hand back down.

"Why didn't you tell me to begin with?" Stacy asked.

"I wanted it to be a surprise. Really I didn't think it was that good of art work," Wilson said.

"Are you stupid? It's freaking amazing!" House said.

"No it's not. All it is, is traces from a book that I did on the wall and then painted," Wilson said.

"Wilson to be able to make them so life like that takes talent," House said.

"No big deal," Wilson said.

"Hey what was that for?" Wilson asked rubbing his head.

"Take the credit man. You're good," House said.

"Thanks," Wilson said.

After everyone was done being amazed by the baby's room they all went back down stairs.

"Who could that be?" Stacy asked hearing the doorbell.

"I'll get it," House said.

"Ok," Stacy said sitting back down.

A couple minutes later House came back with a woman and girl no older then maybe ten.

"Stacy what are you doing here?" Wilson asked looking up at the older woman.

"He called me. Told me that you were dieing and wanted to see Sam before going," Stacy said turning to look at House.

"Oops," House said putting his hand on his mouth.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" Wilson asked getting up.

"Now," Wilson said when House was about to say something.

"We'll be right back," House said.

"What?" House asked after they stepped outside.

"Why did you tell her that?" Wilson asked crossing his arms for effect and to keep warm.

"Because I felt like it," House said.

"Why?" Wilson asked not believing that House did that.

Yes he very much wanted to see his daughter but not because House told her mom that he was dieing.

"You wanted to see her so here she is," House said pointing to the living room where they could see the others inside.

"God Greg why did you have to do this? Why now?" Wilson asked.

"What? Here she is go see her," House said heading to the door.

"Why does he have to be so stubborn?" Wilson asked looking up to the sky ok the porch but the sky was just after that.

"Who are you talking about?" Sam asked coming out of the house.

"Sorry didn't hear you come out," Wilson said not seeing House standing by the window inside.

"It's ok I can be quite like that," Sam said.

"Guess you get that from me," Wilson said taking a seat on the swing.

"So how have you been dad?" Sam asked like she talked to her father every single day.

"You seem to be taking this in stride," Wilson said.

"I've known that Charles wasn't my father since I was six," Sam said.

"Does your mom know?" Wilson asked.

"Yeah she found me looking at a picture once. I knew that he wasn't my father because I didn't look anything like him. Then I found a picture of you and mom in her year book. That's when I realized that you must be my father because I looked like you," Sam said.

It was true she did look like Wilson. She had the same light brownish hair and midnight eyes. She was a little shorter then he was but that wasn't surprising since her mom wasn't a tall woman.

"How did Charles take it when you told him?" Wilson asked.

"He wouldn't let me talk about it at all," Sam said.

"I'm sorry about that," Wilson said.

"So why didn't you come get me?" Sam asked.

"What do you mean?" Wilson asked.

"If you knew about me why didn't you want me?" Sam asked feeling tears coming to her eyes.

"Sam I didn't know about you until a couple of months ago. Your mom didn't want me to see you. Since you'd been raised by this other man she wanted it to stay that way," Wilson said putting his arm around his daughter's shoulders.

"It wasn't me who didn't want you to come around it was Charles," Stacy said.

"What happened to your eye?" Wilson asked seeing the bruise on it.

"Oh I just ran into a door," Stacy said not looking James in the eyes.

"Stacy I know when you're lying. You always were a terrible liar. What really happened?" Wilson asked getting up.

"Nothing," Stacy said backing away from Wilson.

"Stacy what is it?" Wilson said.

"Charles hit me by accident. He didn't mean to it was a one time thing," Stacy said.

"One time thing my ass," Sam said.

"What do you mean?" Wilson asked.

"He gets drunk and beats up on her all the time," Sam said.

"No he doesn't. I deserve it when it happens," Stacy said.

"Stacy no one deserves to be hit," Wilson said.

"It's fine," Stacy said.

"Mom just let him help," Sam said getting up.

Unknown to any of them Cuddy was watching all of this from the window.

'So much for us,' Cuddy thought to herself.

"Come on Sam we need to go," Stacy said.

"No I want to stay with him," Sam said grabbing onto Wilson's arm.

"Come on Sam," Stacy said stressing it more that it was time to go.

"Just let her stay with me," Wilson said.

"No we need to go," Stacy said.

"Stacy you can't be going back to him. It's not good for you and it sure as hell isn't for her," Wilson said.

"Fine I'll see you tomorrow," Stacy said.

"No you're both going to stay with me tonight," Wilson said.

"We can't do that to you," Stacy said.

"I insist," Wilson said.

"No we need to get home. Charles is expecting us," Stacy said.

"Stacy this man isn't worth it. I can get you help if you'll let me," Wilson said.

"How can you? Every time I try to get help he finds me," Stacy said letting the tears come.

"Not this time," Wilson said.

"How are you going to do that?" Stacy asked.

"Because you're going to come live with us," Stacy said.

"And why would you want the trouble that'll come?" Stacy asked turning to her.

"Because Wilson is family and you're his family," Stacy said.

"I can't do that to you. I can't do it to her," Stacy said.

"Just come inside and we'll figure it all out," Stacy said.

"Come on Sam," Stacy said.

"Can I stay out here a little longer?" Sam asked.

"Yeah go ahead," Stacy said smiling at her daughter.

"Thanks," Sam said smiling at her mom.

"Welcome honey," Stacy said coming over to her daughter and giving her a kiss on the head.

After Stacy and Stacy went back inside James and Sam sat back down on the swing.

"So you're not dieing are you?" Sam asked.

"No I'm not," James said putting his arm around his daughter.

"Then why did that guy tell mom you were?" Sam asked.

"Greg who knows with him," Wilson said.

"So you two like friends?" Sam asked.

"Yeah I'm like his only friend," Wilson said.

"Then who are those other people?" Sam asked pointing to the living room window.

"The blond is Robert Chase and the female holding the baby is his soon be wife her name Allison Cameron. The female that came and got your mom is Stacy Warner. Well that was her name before she got divorced. It'll probably be House within a year. The black guy is Erick Foreman and that's his girlfriend with him," Wilson said.

"So what's the guy with the limp first name?" Sam asked.

"Gregory House. The woman standing next to him is his mother Blythe House," Wilson said looking through the window with his daughter.

"She lives with him?" Sam asked.

"For now. He just lost his father a couple of weeks ago. She's staying with him and Stacy for now," Wilson said not telling her the full truth.

"Oh," Sam asked.

"Oh and the woman with the black sweeter is Lisa Cuddy. She's all of our boss. Well she's the main boss. Her position is Dean of the hospital," Wilson said smiling.

"What do you mean by the main boss?" Sam asked.

"Erick, Allison, and Robert work for House. He can fire then but Cuddy has final say. But Cuddy has say whether or not House and I get fired no one else," Wilson said.

"You like her?" Sam asked.

"Yeah I do," Wilson said.

"You two married?" Sam asked not knowing about her father's exs.

"No we're just friends," Wilson said.

"Come on dad I'm ten not five," Sam said.

"We had one date that's all," Wilson said.

"Yeah just keep telling yourself that," Sam said smiling at her dad.

"It was," Wilson said.

"Hey can I ask you something?" Sam asked.

"Sure anything," Wilson said turning to look back down at his daughter.

"Not to sound rude or anything but that House guy why is he so big? I mean most people who are heavy it's all over not just in one place," Sam said turning red in the cheeks.

"That you would have to ask Greg about," Wilson said not going to tell his daughter that she was going to have a half sister or brother in a month's time.

"Why can't you tell me?" Sam asked.

"Because it's not my place to tell you," Wilson said.

"Oh," Sam said.

"Your mom wants you," Wilson said seeing Stacy motioning Sam inside.

"Night dad," Sam said kissing her father on the cheek.

"Night," Wilson said returning the kiss.

As Sam was going into the house Greg was coming back out.

"Thanks for what it's worth," Wilson said as Greg took a seat.

"There was nothing to it," Greg said.

"Still thanks," Wilson said still looking inside to the living room.

"Welcome," House said looking inside too.

"You don't mind that they stay here for awhile?" Wilson asked finally tearing his gaze away from the window.

"I didn't have a choice," House said.

"Yes you did," Wilson said.

"No actually I didn't. Stacy just told me they were staying whether or not I liked it," House said.

"If it's too much trouble they can stay with me," Wilson said.

"Yeah three people in a one bedroom apartment. Bet Cuddy would just love that," House said.

"Why would she?" Wilson asked.

"Come on like I don't know you two slept together," House said.

"No we didn't," Wilson said.

"Whatever," House said.

"We didn't," Wilson said.

"Whatever it's your life. But you hurt her I will deal with you," House said going all fatherly.

"I'll make sure I won't hurt her," Wilson said smiling at House.

"Good," House said.

"You know she asked about you," Wilson said.

"What about me?" House asked.

"Your weight," Wilson said.

"Did you tell her that I just gain weight?" House asked.

"Come on man you're skinny everywhere except there," Wilson said pointing to House's stomach.

"Do not blame your daughter. Blame yourself," House said.

"I wasn't blaming her," Wilson said.

"Yeah that's not the way it sounded," House said.

"Anyhow she may ask you about it so it's your call whether or not you tell her. I didn't think it was my business whether or not I told," Wilson said getting up and then helping House up.

"Really she's not half yours?" House asked.

"Yes but I'm not the one that has to live with my daughter knowing," Wilson said.

"Yeah you do," House said walking inside and shutting the door in Wilson's face.

"You ready to go?" Wilson asked Cuddy.

"Yeah," Cuddy said.

After they got their coats they said good bye and left for Cuddy's place. After Wilson dropped her off he went home. He had some things to think over. One being him and Cuddy and the other his daughter. He finally fell asleep around three in the morning. Little did Greg or James know that Sam had overheard some things and saw something that she shouldn't have seen.

Next Chapter: The next day


	34. Chapter 34

THANKS FOR ALL OF THE REVIEWS!

Part: 32

Don't own House

The next morning when Wilson woke up he noticed that it was already 11:30.

"Shit!" Wilson said out loud.

He was suppose to be meeting House at the hospital at eleven. Well he noticed that what had woken him was his cell. He checked the caller ID to find that it was Greg that had called. On his way to the bathroom he listened to the message.

"James it's Greg woke up late. If I haven't heard from you by noon then I'll just plan on meeting you there around twelve fifteen," Greg said.

"Oh by the way your daughter keeps staring at me so you need to have a talk with her when you come over. See u," Greg said before hanging up.

Wilson called Greg back and told him that he'd be over within fifteen minutes. After he got off the phone with Greg he went into the bathroom and took a shower which only took about five minutes. Then he got dressed and left to get over there. So it took him eighteen minutes but who care? Greg is always late to stuff so why shouldn't he be?

"You're late," Greg said pulling James into the house.

"Like you're not a lot of times," James said catching his balance before he fell into Greg.

"No never," Greg said letting go of James.

"Whatever," James said.

"Hey dad," Sam said coming back down the stairs.

"Hey honey," James said.

"So you ready to go?" Greg asked.

"Didn't you want me to talk to Sam?" James asked after his daughter had went into the kitchen where her mom and Stacy were.

"I'd rather just get out of here," House said.

"What about Stacy?" James asked.

"What about her?" Greg asked.

"Your Stacy isn't she coming?" James asked.

"Yes but she'll meet us there," Greg said.

"Let me just go talk to Sam. I mean we can't just leave them here without telling them something," James said.

"We can't?" Greg asked.

"No," James said.

"Fine go," Greg said pushing James towards the kitchen.

"Stop with the pushing," James said stumbling into the couch.

"Just go," Greg said pointing to the kitchen.

He was starting to wonder about Sam. I mean the woman kept looking at his stomach like she was trying to find some keep dark secret within him. She was starting to freak him out a little bit.

"Hey Sam can I talk to you?" James asked coming into the kitchen.

"Sure dad what do you need?" Sam asked coming over to him.

"Can we talk in your room?" James asked.

"Sure follow me," Sam said going up the stairs where the guest room was.

"What is it?" Sam asked sitting on the bed she was sharing with her mom for now.

"Well Greg says you've been looking at him strangely today. What's up with that?" James asked shutting the door.

What he didn't see was Greg coming up the stairs behind him. Yes it killed his leg to go up the stairs but that's why he'd take them two at a time.

"Oh sorry for that," Sam said turning red in the cheeks.

"It's ok he just hates people starring at him," James said.

"Can I ask you a question?" Sam asked.

"What?" James asked.

"Why do they have a nursery done in all Finding Nemo?" Sam asked.

'To tell or not to tell?' James asked himself.

"Did they loose a baby or something?" Sam asked when her dad was quite for awhile.

"I'll be right back," James said deciding that it was time for Greg to be in here.

James opened the door and about ran into Greg himself.

"You have explaining to do," James said pulling Greg into the room.

"And what is that?" Greg asked.

"She found the nursery," James said.

"Are you two a couple?" Sam asked when the guys started fighting.

"No," James said moving as far away from Greg as he could get.

"Dear don't break my heart like that," Greg said fake hurting.

"Shove it House," Wilson said.

"No we're not a couple he's just a strange man like that," Wilson said seeing the questioning look on his daughter's face.

"Ok why if they're having a baby does he look like the one having it?" Sam asked pointing to House.

"Because he is the one having it," House said.

"What?" Sam asked thinking she didn't hear right.

"You heard right," House said like it was a normal thing to say.

"Is he joking?" Sam asked looking right at her father.

"This time I actually wish he was but he's not," James said.

"Thank," House said walking out of the room but not before giving Wilson the evil eye.

"Sorry about that," Sam said.

"It's ok it's not your fault. He's a little snippy like that," Wilson said.

"So you want to explain how he can be pregnant and who the other parent is," Sam said.

"The other parent is me. No we're not a couple or anything. It's all House's fault whether he wants to believe it or not," Wilson said taking a seat by his daughter.

"How is it his fault?" Sam asked.

"Because eight months ago he offended a woman who he thought was crazy. He actually got cursed by her. I happened to bump him and now we're having a kid," Wilson said.

"O…k," Sam said.

"Oh and if he tells you it's Foreman's fault for making him do the bet it's not," James said.

"Maybe you should go back to the beginning," Sam said.

"That would be a good idea hmm?" Wilson asked.

"Yeah," Sam said.

So Wilson went on to explain how House got pregnant and how he ended up being the parent of the baby. He told his daughter everything that had happened with the pregnancy including about Fred because he felt she had a right to know. He didn't' tell her how they figured it out though.

"Cool well all except about the Fred part," Sam said smiling.

"You don't seem to be too shocked by any of this," Wilson said.

"First off I heard them talking last night about telling mom and I. Second I came into the nursery and saw the picture of Greg. Oh I also noticed the sonogram on the refrigerator today too," Sam said.

"Oh well then," Wilson said.

"Just wondering how did you guys put two and two together?" Sam asked.

"Mean how did we figure it out?" Wilson asked.

"Yeah," Sam said.

"Greg was getting sick so he took a pregnancy test and found out," Wilson said.

"Really?" Sam asked raising an eyebrow at her father.

"No what happened was he thought it was a tumor. So one night I was leaving the office. I saw the light on and thought someone had just left it. I went in and saw Greg doing an ultrasound on himself. He didn't want me to do it at first. Told him I was leaving and he let me do it. Found out that it was a baby. Trust me that's the last thing either of thought we'd find," Wilson said smiling at the memory.

"So you knew it was yours right away?" Sam asked.

"No I didn't. Greg ran after that of course because it freaked him out. Well I followed him because I was living with him at the time. He was looking to make sure I wasn't following him. He got up over the curve and ran into a brick wall. I told everyone he was drunk because I didn't feel it was my place. Well Allison thought something was up but I wouldn't tell her. When he woke up his little friends came back. She told him what she'd done. He thought she was the other parent. That's when he found out that it was the first person to touch him. So he knew that it was me. Told me and I of course ran because that's a lot to find out in one day. Came back and we discussed what we were going to do. I wanted the baby but I wasn't going to force him to do something he didn't want to do," Wilson said taking a breath.

"He never thought he lost it after running into a brick wall?" Sam asked.

"That's the thing he did because he was on his motor cycle that he's banned from until the baby is born. The bike landed right on his stomach. He asked me about it. I told him that I didn't know. He figured that he had lost it. I did an ultrasound that night and we both saw for our own eyes that he hadn't. That's when I ran," Wilson said.

"Wait how can he ride a motor cycle with a bad leg?" Sam asked.

"I don't know but he can," Wilson said.

"Oh," Sam said.

"Yeah that's Greg for you. Doing what he shouldn't be," Wilson said smiling.

"That's a lot to have happened during a pregnancy," Sam said.

"Yeah it is. Sorry I have to be going because today is Greg's check-up," Wilson said.

"Can I come?" Sam asked.

"You'll have to ask Greg," Wilson said getting off the bed.

"Oh," Sam said looking sad.

"Would you like me to ask him?" Wilson asked.

"Would you?" Sam asked brightening up.

"Yeah come on kid," Wilson said chuckling at his daughter.

So Wilson opened the door and there was Greg himself.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" Wilson asked.

"Sure," Greg said.

"Go on down Sam," Wilson said.

"Ok dad," Sam said smiling at her father.

"What?" Greg asked coming into the room.

"Sam wants to come today," Wilson said.

"And?" Greg asked.

"I was wondering how you felt about it," Wilson asked.

"She's your daughter," Greg said.

"And it's your body," Wilson said.

"Was and I don't care she's not my daughter," Greg said.

"Yes or no?" Wilson asked.

"Your choice," Greg said.

"Fine she's coming," Wilson said.

"Fine," Greg said opening the door half expecting to find her leaning against it.

Since this baby was Sam's half sister Greg felt that if she was going to be in Wilson's life she might as well be in the baby's life too.

"Thank," Wilson said as they were heading back down.

"Whatever," Greg said as they came back down.

Once they got back down stair Wilson saw that Stacy was looking a little wide eyed at Greg. So that meant his daughter had told.

"Yes it's true let's go," Greg said knowing the question on Stacy's mind.

With that they all left the house. Wilson took Stacy and Sam with him and Stacy, Blythe and Greg left in her car.

"So why doesn't Greg drive?" Sam asked from the back seat.

"We won't let him because we're afraid of a repeat," Wilson said.

He then went on to explain to Stacy what he was talking about. He told Stacy everything he'd told is daughter.

"Poor Greg," Stacy said as they were pulling into the parking lot. No she didn't think this whole thing was real yet.

"Yeah poor Greg," Wilson said turning off the car.

Once they got into the room House climbed up onto the table right away.

"What? Don't like to see men topless?" House asked when he saw that Stacy had turned herself and Sam around.

"Just trying to be nice," Stacy said.

"Go ahead and turn around," Wilson said.

So they did and saw just how big Greg really was. The thing that sucked for Sam was she actually thought Greg was attractive. And seeing him topless made him more attractive him her eyes but he was wayyyy too old for her.

"Boy or girl?" Sam asked.

"Girl," House said.

"Cool," Sam said.

"Don't even think about it missy. You are not putting finger nail polish on her until she's at least fifteen," House said looking at her.

"Be nice Greg," Stacy said.

"Well I don't want my daughter wearing that stuff," Greg said.

"We'll talk about that later," Stacy said.

"Hey look at this," Wilson said to get them to stop fighting.

"What?" everyone said at the same time.

"Never mind I thought I saw a second heart beat there for a minute," Wilson said.

"Don't even joke about that," House said.

"Why not?" Sam asked confused.

"Because if I'm having twins your daddy is a dead man," Greg said.

"Oh," Sam said.

"He wouldn't really he just can't handle two children," Stacy said.

"Don't even start," Wilson said wiping off House's stomach.

After Greg put his shirt back on they left the room.

"Hey Stacy can you take them back to the house? I need to go see Lisa," Wilson said knowing she'd be working today.

"Sure," Stacy said.

So with that everyone except Wilson left.

"Come in," Lisa said.

"Can we talk?" Wilson asked.

"What about?" Lisa asked looking up.

"Us," Wilson said.

"What about us?" Lisa asked.

"Do you still want to be with me? Because I'm telling you now my children come first," Wilson said.

"Of course they do," Lisa said.

"Do you want to be with me? You've seen how many failed relationships I've had," Wilson said.

"Yeah I still want to be with you. Why wouldn't I?" Lisa asked.

"Because of my ex coming back along with my daughter," Wilson said.

"So?" Lisa asked.

"Most women at this time leave usually," Wilson said.

"I'm not most women," Lisa said.

"Good," Wilson said.

"We hanging out tonight?" Lisa asked.

"Sorry I'm going to Greg's," Wilson said.

"That's fine we'll hang out tomorrow. I have a lot of paperwork to take care of still," Lisa said coming over to Wilson and giving him a kiss.

"Thanks for being so understanding," Wilson said.

"No problem," Lisa said smiling at him.

Once Wilson left Lisa went and found out if their future would be ruined now just as it was getting started.

By time Wilson got back to Greg's place Stacy, Stacy, Sam and Blythe were gone. Stacy wanted to take them shopping and for them all to bond since they would be seeing quite a bit of each other.

"It's been a long day," Wilson said rubbing his temples.

"And only going to get longer," Greg said plopping his feet into Wilson's lap.

"I you maybe right," Wilson said pushing House's feet off of him.

"What no foot massage?" Greg asked flopping his feet back into Wilson's lap.

"Why would I give you one?" Wilson asked.

"Because Stacy always does and she's not here so you're the next best thing," House said.

"Fine," Wilson said not being able to turn down the puppy eyed look.

"Get to work," House said.

"First you need to go change into shorts," Wilson said.

"Why?" House asked raising an eyebrow.

"I was going to do a full leg massage," Wilson said.

"Why?" House asked.

"Like your legs aren't killing you," Wilson said.

"Yeah they are along with my back," House said.

"Do you not trust me or something?" Wilson asked.

"Didn't say that," Greg said.

"Well it's the way your acting," Wilson said.

"Well I just don't want to be taken advantage of in my state," House said getting up with difficultly.

"Yeah like I'd do that," Wilson said.

"Never know," Greg said.

"I'll give you a full leg massage and back massage," Wilson said.

"Then let's go," House said heading up the stairs.

"How do you want to do the back massage?" Wilson asked after he gave House a leg massage.

"Well on my back," Greg said.

"No I thought you wanted me to do it on your stomach. Do you want to lay on your stomach? Sit up leaning against something? Or on your side?" Wilson asked.

"I'll just lean against the bed rail down here," House said scooting to the bottom of the bed.

"Ok," Wilson said getting behind Greg.

"Sorry," Wilson said seeing that House was in pain.

"You can go harder," Greg said.

Yes it was sore where Wilson was pressing but it felt good after a long day like it'd been.

"Ok," Wilson said doing it a little harder.

When he saw how much pain Greg seemed to be in he stopped.

"Keep going," Greg said.

"I seem to be causing you more pain then good," Wilson said removing his hands.

"Not you your daughter," House said.

"Are you sure?" Wilson said.

"Yes. It helps my back what you're doing," Greg said eyes closed.

"Ok," Wilson said doing it again.

"So where did you learn to do this?" Greg asked half asleep.

"My second wife was going to school to get her license to do massages," Wilson said.

"And she taught you?" Greg asked.

"I picked up a few things from her," Wilson said smiling.

"Well if Cuddy ever fires you then I think you'll have a job doing this," Greg said.

"Thanks," Wilson said sarcastically.

"Welcome," Greg said.

Once they were done Greg laid down because he was tired even though it was only ten O'clock. But his baby girl did take a lot out of him.

While Greg was sleeping Wilson went back down stairs to wait for the girls. He didn't have long to wait because they came home a few minutes later.

"Hey dad," Sam said hands full of bags.

"Hey honey," Wilson said going over to her to take a couple of bags.

"Thanks," Sam said.

"No sweat," Wilson said as he followed her up to the bedroom.

Once they put down the bags Sam asked the question that had been burning to ask all day long.

"Hey dad can I ask you a question?" Sam asked.

"Sure anything," Wilson said.

"I was just wondering two things. First who painted that nursery? Because they're really good. And do I get a little sister or brother?" Sam asked.

'Come here and I'll tell you what you get," Wilson said.

"Why can't you just tell me?" Sam asked.

"Because Greg is right next door and if he hears then he'll be upset," Wilson said.

"Why?" Sam asked coming over to her father.

"Because he thinks he's having a little girl and no one can tell him otherwise," Wilson said.

"Oh so what's it going to be?" Sam asked.

So Wilson whispered to Sam the sex of the baby.

"Cool," Sam said.

"Yeah but don't let Greg hear you," Wilson said.

"Ok. So what about the nursery?" Sam asked.

"I painted it," Wilson said.

"You personally? Or did you call someone in?" Sam asked.

"I did it myself," Wilson said.

"Wow," Sam said.

Wilson went on to explain that he'd had art classes when he was in school but none of them thought he was any good because at the time he hadn't been. But marrying an artist had taught him a thing or two. Sam found out about all of her dad's exs. Once they went back down it was discussed what was going to happened with Sam since school got out in four weeks. It was decided that Sam and Stacy would drive the hour it took to get back where they called home. The lie they were going to tell Charles was Stacy (Greg's) was pregnant and an old friend of Stacy's(Wilson's). They were staying there to help her because Stacy wanted Sam to see what it took to take care of a baby. Of course Charles bought it. But once school was out then Stacy would start on the divorce papers. Sam was trying to get her father to schedule the c-section for the Friday of her last day so she could see her new sibling born. He told her he'd talk to Greg. Little did anyone know that someone was going to have other plans for the birth.

Greg had a very weird dream once he fell asleep.

_Greg was running around chasing his daughter and son. Well he thought they were both his. The girl did look older then the boy. Wilson was there with him. So was Sam. She was playing with them too. But either Stacy nor Lisa were there._

"_Where are the girls" Greg asked._

"_You know they're at home taking care of the babies," Wilson said._

"_Uncle Greg what's wrong?" Sam asked seeing House clutching his bad leg._

"_My leg," Greg said._

"_Is it hurting?" Wilson asked handing his daughter to her sister who was holding the little boy._

"_No why isn't it hurting?" House asked._

"_Don't you remember after you had her you went under treatment?" Wilson asked._

"_No what treatment?" Greg asked._

"_Killmen," the little girl said._

"_Lily that's not what your father was given," Sam said._

"_She means Ketmine," Wilson said._

"_What did it do to me?" House asked._

"_Helped your leg get better so you could kick the habit. So far it's been good for the last five years. Is it starting to hurt again?" Wilson asked._

"_No," House said._

_Before anything else could be said he woke up._

House couldn't figure out what woke him then he realized it was his daughter had kicked his bladder yet again. So he got up and took care of business and then went back to bed.

AN: The (Wilson's) and (Greg's) is the Stacy they know/dating just to let u all know

Next Chapter: getting ready for the birth


	35. Chapter 35

Part: 33

Don't own House

AN: Sam's full name is: Samantha Lin Wilson

Over the last month James had been on cloud nine. Not only was his daughter here with him. But he found out that Lisa had a little surprise for him. But no one else besides them knew.

The birth was schedule for one week from tomorrow which was Friday. Tomorrow after work they would be doing another practice because House didn't trust the doctors to not screw up. Yes there were a select few that had been informed on House's conduction. They all had been sworn to not tell a soul. If they did then they could not only loose their jobs but their license too. Because if it got out Cuddy was going to protect House before she did the other doctors and they knew it. House would have loved for his team to do it but they were too close to him and they couldn't do it.

It had been decided since Sam wanted to see her baby sister born that they'd wait until 4:30 to bring Greg to the OR. That meant that Sam had to get going as soon as the bell ring at 3:30 since it took an hour to get there. So she had to get here right away if she wanted to see it all happen first hand.

Again House and James were not on talking terms. House thought that James was wrong and James knew that House was wrong. Really Sam had saved her sister from getting something she couldn't get rid of fast enough. What happened was Sam asked Stacy if she could bring her dog and cat to the house. Because she was afraid that Charles would do something to them. Stacy told her she didn't care since they got along with each other. It was a week later that it happened. Shadow the cat started playing with Willy the dog. Well Willy got to chasing Shadow. It was a game they would play with each other. Shadow jumped up on a shelf that had a vase of Greg's. It got knocked down and shattered into a million pieces. Greg had been pissed about that because it was his great grandmother's. See Greg's great grandmother got it from her mother in-law. Well when Greg's grandparents got married his grandma got the vase then when his parents his mother got it. It was very ugly vase that no one liked. That's why they kept passing it on. Because they didn't want it in their house. Well Greg didn't want to tell his mother that he hated it. She knew he did so she couldn't understand why he was so mad at Sam. Her cat did him a favor by breaking it. Greg was pissed because James stood up for his daughter. So it was a petty thing that Greg should get over but he hadn't yet.

House had just fallen asleep when he started having a dream that was actually telling him how the future would look. But he didn't know that.

_House was chasing his daughter around who was chasing his son. After awhile House had to take a seat because he was getting out of breath._

"_You know it's sad," Stacy said watching her children play with each other._

"_What is?" House asked little out of breath still._

_The thing he noticed was his daughter seemed to be four or five years old and his son was only two maybe three.._

"_The fact that James has had to watch his daughter grow up behind the glass," Stacy said looking over Greg's shoulder to a tree a few feet away._

"_What do you mean?" House asked looking over his should to see James standing by a tree. But once James saw House he left but not before he gave one last longing look at his daughter._

"_Well he had to see her born from up above the operating room. Then when she got older he only got to see her through the windows of your office. I mean I just wish you two had settled your differences before she was born," Stacy said._

"_Well that's the way it went. He could have said sorry but he didn't so that's his fault," Greg said watching his daughter running up to them before she fell into his lab._

"_Greg it wasn't his fault. You're the one that started it five years ago. You never ended it. It's you that should say sorry not him," Stacy said._

"_Why what did I do?" House asked lifting his daughter onto his lap._

_Before House could hear Stacy's answer he woke up._

'Damn it!' Greg thought to himself.

He looked over to see that Stacy was sleeping peacefully. He looked at the clock to see that it was only three in the morning so it was too early to call James.

'Wait he'll be there tomorrow. Perfect!' Greg thought to himself before falling back to sleep.

The next morning when Greg awoke he got dressed like usual and then went to go see Sam.

"Yeah?" Sam asked hearing the knock on the door.

"It's Greg can I come in?" Greg asked.

Stacy thought it best that they stay with them since James's place first was too small and second the first place Charles may go looking.

"Sure," Sam said.

She did like Greg but since his yelling at her she avoided him at all cost which wasn't too hard since he avoided her too.

"Look I'm sorry for yelling at you the other day," Greg said.

Oh yes James did have the animals so that Greg didn't hurt one of them.

"That's ok," Sam said.

"No it's not. I shouldn't have yelled," Greg said.

"Hey it's fine," Sam said putting her hair up.

"You're just like your dad kid," Greg said smiling.

"Well I do have part of his genes," Sam said.

"Yeah I guess you do," Greg said still smiling.

"So can I come and see the baby once it's born?" Sam asked looking up at Greg in the mirror.

"Yeah she is your half sister," Greg said.

"Well I figured after I broke that vase you wouldn't want me around," Sam said.

"Listen Sam I'm sorry for yelling at you. Yeah it was something that had been passed down in my family. But you want to know why it was?" Greg asked taking a seat on the bed.

"Sure," Sam said turning towards Greg.

"It's because none of us liked it. But no one had the heart to break it. So Shadow did your sister a favor. He saved her from getting that thing," Greg said putting his hand on his stomach.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked.

"Well my great grandmother got it from her mother in-law. When her son married she gave it to his wife. And when my father married my mother, my mother got it. We all used to make fun of it. Called it the puke vase. Because that's what we felt like using it for. My mother knew I hated that thing but since she never had a daughter I was the only one that it could be passed to. I should have shattered that thing twenty years ago," Greg said.

"Oh," Sam said.

"So I'm not mad at you Sam. I'm sorry for yelling," Greg said.

"It's fine. You get used to it with a guy like Charles," Sam said.

"Well from now on I won't yell in less it's something you shouldn't have done," Greg said.

"I'm used it. It doesn't bother me anymore," Sam said.

"Come here for a minute," Greg said hand still on his stomach.

"What?" Sam asked.

"Just come here for a minute," Greg said.

"What?" Sam asked after coming over to Greg.

"Give me your hand," Greg said.

"You feel that?" Greg asked placing Sam's hand next to his.

"Yeah," Sam said smiling.

"That's your little sister. Ok it'll probably be a boy. But that's your little sibling agreeing with me. I promise I will not yell at you from now on. I may raise my voice but I will not yell. But you have to make me a promise," Greg said.

"What's that?" Sam asked not looking so sure of making it with him.

"You have to promise me that you'll watch over your little brother and help him anyway he needs it. You have to be a big sister to him and promise to love him," Greg said.

"Don't you mean sister?" Sam asked.

"Kid this maybe my first kid but I'm not blind," Greg said.

"What?" Sam asked.

"I had hoped for a little girl but I know that two to one it's a boy," Greg said.

"How do you figure?" Sam asked.

The reason she was still at the house was because she didn't have school today and Stacy said it'd be alright if she stayed with them instead of going to the sitter that she usually went to.

"Think of it this way Sam. Your father and I are both males. To have a female you need XX chromosomes. Your father and I have XY Chromosomes so the chances of getting girl out of XY isn't very likely. Two to one you're having a little brother Do you understand," Greg asked looking down at his stomach.

Yeah it hurt a little bit because he had wanted a little girl but at least he knew what little boys liked.

"Greg I'm in the fifth grade. We don't start talking abut that stuff until later," Sam said.

"Sorry about that kid," Greg said looking up at her and smiling.

"You knew all along didn't you?" Sam asked.

"Maybe I did and maybe I didn't," Greg said getting up.

"You little sneak," Sam said smirking at Greg.

"Hey I'm a doctor isn't my fault I know what to look for," Greg said walking out of the room.

Ok so he'd known for about two weeks. Fine he'd known since the baby shower. But he had to keep people wondering if he really knew.

"Hey do you mind if I call my dad?" Sam asked poking her head out the door.

"I'd rather you not. Because we have some things to talk about. Oh by the way are you sure you'll be able to watch them cut me open and all the blood pouring out of me?" Greg said smirking thinking he'd see the disgusted face soon. But he was sadly disappointed when it didn't come.

"Yeah I love that stuff. I'm kind of hoping for lots of blood," Sam said smiling.

"You are your father's daughter," Greg said walking down the stairs.

Before Greg and Stacy left they said good bye to Sam. Blythe was going to watch her for the day. Figured it'd give her time to get to know Sam better. After all she was the half sister to her first and maybe only grandson.

Greg had tried to figure out how best to tell James but never thought of a way. So here he was after work waiting for them to start the practice surgery.

Half an hour later…

Cuddy, Cameron, Chase, Foreman Fred who no one knew was there and James were standing above the operating room watching the surgeons preparing for the big day.

Fred knew that they knew that he knew that House was pregnant. But no one had said anything about it.

House was down there watching them to make sure that they didn't mess up.

"Again," House said.

After he was sure they were ready he decided that he was going to lay down and let them see what it was going to be like.

"James get your ass down here now!" House said looking up.

Looking very confusing at the others he decided to go see what House wanted.

"What?" James asked.

"If you're going to be here with me so you might as well see how it's going to be," House said.

"You sure about this House?" James asked.

"Yeah," House said and then laid down on table.

"Now don't you forget any tools," House said lifting his head.

"Yes sir," number one said.

After they were done with practice they all left. House headed back to his office.

"So what was with that?" James asked coming into Greg's office.

Yes it was quitting time well past but Greg had told Stacy that he had some things to finish up and he'd catch a cab. She hadn't been thrilled but decided to let him do it because she thought he maybe going to talk to James.

"What do you mean?" Greg asked not looking up.

"You don't talk to me for days and now all of a sudden you are?" James asked.

"Blame your daughter," Greg said still not looking up.

"Don't you dare try to put this on her," James said.

"Not her the other her," Greg said.

"Don't be trying to blame either of them," James said.

"You want to know the real reason?" Greg asked finally looking up.

"Yes," James said.

"Because I had a dream last night. It was showing me the future and you weren't in it. You were but not where you should be," Greg said.

"And what is that suppose to mean?" James asked.

"It means I'm sorry for what I said. I already told her I was sorry. Hell I'm happy that cat broke that vase. It saved our son's wife from having to get it," Greg said resting his hand on his stomach.

"What son?" James asked.

"This son," Greg said rubbing his stomach.

"How?" James asked.

"How do I know?" Greg asked smirking.

"Yeah," James said.

"Not stupid and I saw his thing on the sonograms. I've known for about three weeks. Yeah I wanted a little girl but this is way better because I know how little boys think. I was one once," Greg said getting up.

"Oh well then," James said.

"Well I'm going home," Greg said.

"Want me to drop you off?" James asked.

"First let's go to your place and get the animals," Greg said.

"Ok," James said smiling.

They left the hospital and went to get the dog and cat. Then they went back to Greg's place. Sam was quite happy to see Shadow and Willy. By then Stacy had been filled in on what had happened that morning. James stayed for supper and then headed over to Cuddy's to be with her.

The surgery was to be in a week but little did anyone know that someone wasn't going to wait that long.

Monday morning…

House was in the clinic when the impossible happened. A drunk came into the clinic. House got to be the luckily one and see him. He was just about to see what was wrong with the guy when the guy pulled out a knife. House of course put his hands on his stomach because he wanted to protect his son should the man want to harm him.

Instead the guy just sliced Greg's hand and then walked out. The bad thing was the knife was rusty. Greg just put a bandage on it.

"What happened to you?" James asked seeing Greg's hand.

After that he went back to his office to hide out. He told Cuddy that his back hurt too much to keep standing. She let him go since he's more then made up his time. She of course never saw the bandage on his hand.

"Oh just nicked myself," Greg said.

Yes he was still very shaken up by it. He had been afraid that the guy was after his baby. He figured the guy had been high and just thought he was trying to harm him. Because the guy left like Greg had already told him what was wrong. And of course Greg's pride got in the way of reporting it.

"Bullshit," James said.

"I did," Greg said hands on his stomach.

So James went over to Greg and ripped off the bandage.

"Greg who did this?" James asked getting pissed someone would try to hurt Greg. Yes he knew Greg could be a dick and usually he deserved it but not this.

"No one," Greg said putting his other hand over it.

"Greg," James said through clinched teeth.

"Some drunk," Greg said.

"With what kind of knife?" James asked.

"Rusty blade. It's just a scratch," Greg said.

"Doesn't matter we need to get you a booster shot now," James said.

"No. I'll wait until Friday and then you can," Greg said.

Yes Cuddy, James and Stacy knew that Greg wanted to be put under the ketmine treatment. None of them liked it but they had to go with his wishes.

"You can't wait that long," James said.

"I'm not risking my son's life for it," Greg said.

"Greg he'll be born in four days. He's going to be fine. His mommy on the other hand may not be," James said.

'"Don't call me a mommy," Greg said.

"Mommy, mommy, mommy, mommy," James said.

"Come let's go get this done with," Greg said getting up.

He knew if he didn't get it then James would keep saying that until he did.

They went down to the ER where they could get a hold of the shot. James got the booster shot out and set it down so he could get a bandage and some swabs ready. He didn't see someone do a switch on him. Not thinking twice James gave Greg a shot he should have never had.

"There done," James said.

"See you later," Greg said getting up and heading back to his office.

Little did anyone know that Fred's master plan was in action now all he had to do was wait for the show to start. Then he could kick back and watch all hell break loose.

Next Chapter: the birth


	36. Chapter 36

THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS

Part: 34

Don't own House

It had been two days since Greg had gotten the booster shot. Fred couldn't figure out why it hadn't happened yet. It should be going into effect. It had been 48 hours and that's how long it took for it to work.

'What if they found out and he got the reverse shot? No they would have been after me by now and since they haven't they didn't find out. Greg's probably just being stubborn and not telling anyone. Yeah that's it. Here he comes. Wait he doesn't look like he's in pain. Wait he hides his pain that's it. He's just hiding it,' Fred thought to himself.

In fact Greg had been feeling not so well lately. He just put it up there as nerves. Figuring since the birth was a day away he was just getting nervous. But when did nervous make your stomach cramp up so much?

Greg had just gotten into his office when he had to run back out. Ok he hobbled out since he was almost nine months pregnant. He was shy a day though.

"Where is he going?" Chase asked.

"Probably just nervous about tomorrow. I mean the next time he steps into this office he'll be a father," Cameron said.

"That or he went to talk to Wilson about it," Foreman said.

In fact Greg was in the men's room throwing up. Fred went to the door of the bathroom and heard Greg getting sick.

'Stage two complete! Now all I have to do is wait for the idiot to finally figure out what's wrong. Hell by time he figures it out it'll be too late,' Fred thought to himself smiling.

He didn't see Wilson starring at him as he walked into the men's room.

"Greg what's wrong?" Wilson asked seeing Greg at the sink white as a ghost.

"I think there's something wrong," Greg said letting a tear slip down his cheek.

"Why do you say that?" Wilson asked forgetting all about his needs right now.

"Because for the last eight hours I've been having bad cramps. It just got the worst when I got here. Then I just threw up. James it was mostly blood I just got rid of," Greg said not being able to support himself anymore.

"Come sit down and I'll be right back," Wilson said helping Greg sit on a chair. Yes they had chairs in the bathroom. It was thanks to Greg. You know those times he wanted to go bug someone and didn't want to wait.

"Hurry," Greg said as Wilson ran out of the bathroom.

Now all Greg could do was wait and huddle over his stomach. That's when Greg broke down crying. He was scared beyond belief that something would happen and it seemed that it was.

"Please God don't let anything happen to him. Don't punish him for something that I did. He doesn't deserve to die. He deserves to live. Take me not him," Greg said playing with the cross that he now wore around his neck.

Wilson heard him say all of that. He had went and told Cuddy to get the doctors ready because it was time. And then he went and got a wheelchair for Greg.

"Come on Greg let's go," Wilson said helping Greg up.

He then proceeded to run to the OR. On the way Chase, Cameron, and Foreman joined in. Cuddy had told them what was going on. Of course everyone forgot that Sam was at school. She would be so disappointed that she missed it all. Well in person anyways. Since they taped more surgeries she could keep watching it on tape.

By time the team got into the room up above the OR Cuddy and Stacy were there.

"How is he?" Stacy asked chewing on a finger nail.

"Scared," Cameron said.

"I don't get is why hasn't his water broke?" Cuddy asked.

"What if it isn't labor? What if it's the precenta tearing away?" Cameron asked.

"God please don't let it be," Stacy said.

Meanwhile downstairs they were just numbing up House so that they could start. While that was going on Wilson was changing into scrubs.

He said a prayer before entering the OR.

"You two ready?" the doc asked.

House and Wilson looked at each other. Neither of them were quite ready for this but they had to be because it was time.

"As ready as we will be," House said.

"Let's get started then," the doctor said.

He was trying to show that he wasn't scared but Wilson could see right through it.

As Wilson was taking a seat he looked up to see that all were there. He didn't however see Fred there too.

'Let the fun begin,' Fred thought to himself while smiling.

"Greg it's going to be ok," Wilson said taking Greg's hand. It was more to calm himself down then anything.

"What if it's not?" Greg asked letting the tears come.

"Greg they're the best doctors there are. Nothing is going to happen to him or you," Wilson said wiping a tear off.

"If he doesn't make it named him whatever you want I don't care," Greg said.

"Gregory William House! You and him will make it. You try leaving our son I will personally bring you back to kill you myself," Wilson said.

"You're going to make such a good father," Greg said.

"So will you," Wilson said.

"No I wouldn't," Greg said.

"Greg you know you're a bastard? You didn't end this when everything was good. So now that it's a little tough you want to get out? Well guess what? You were the stubborn bastard that decided to carry him for your own fun and excitement. You now get to step up and raise him," Wilson said.

"Should I not make it and he does raise him the way you want. Yeah even if that means he gets touched by a bunch of guys in funny hats," Greg said.

"Stop talking that way. I don't want to hear it. You will not leave your son to be raised by his father. You're his mother. Moms don't leave their children to be raised by fathers. You will stick around until he's married and having kids of his own. Because if you so much as step a foot out the door without him. I will…" Wilson said before getting interrupted.

"Congratulations gentlemen it's a boy!" the doc said big smile on his face.

"How is he?" Greg asked.

"Take a look for yourself," the doctor said holding up the baby.

In both fathers' eyes he was perfect in every way.

"How the hell did two men create something so beautiful?" Greg asked.

"I have no fucking clue," Wilson said.

Once they got the baby cleaned up along with Greg both men sat looking at their son. Ok more like one sitting and the other laying. After seeing that his son was alright Greg didn't want to go under the ketmine treatment but this was the best time while his body was still healing. So with one last kiss to his son Greg finally let them put him under with the whole team near by.

'Damn it! It didn't work. That thing was suppose to be dead by now. Maybe it'll take longer for it since it is new and just out of that thing's stomach,' Fred thought to himself watching Wilson bond with his son.

Four days later…

Little did Greg know while he was dreaming of watching his children grow up and Wilson's children. Wait Wilson having children? Never mind figure that out later. And having Christmas with the whole family that his son hadn't been having such a good time.

Today John William House had been fussier then usual. Since no one could seem to calm him down Wilson decided to take him to Greg. Yes he knew Greg was still out but maybe if John just laid on Greg's chest then maybe he'd calm down.

Greg felt something on his chest but not sure exactly what. Then the thing started slipping so he caught it before it could fall. No it wasn't actually slipping it seemed to be trying to find something. But what Greg couldn't tell. He felt it for awhile to figure out what it was. That's when he realized that it was his son. Slowly Greg opened his eyes.

"Hey," Wilson said.

"How long?" Greg asked.

"Four days," Wilson said.

"Oh," Greg said turning to look at his son.

Greg couldn't help but smile. He couldn't believe that he and Wilson were responsible for this little person.

"I'll leave you two alone," Wilson said.

"Thanks," Greg said not looking up.

"What are you trying to do little man?" Greg asked seeing that his son seemed to be putting his head a little too closely to his chest.

"He's trying to feed," Stacy said coming in

"Say that again," Greg said getting up a little with the help of Stacy.

"Well it seems that you can feed him yourself," Stacy said turning bright red.

"Excuse me?" House asked.

"Well for now you have milk," Stacy said turning bright red.

"No way in hell is that kid sucking on me," Greg said.

"He has to. Otherwise that spell that lady put on won't run its full course," Stacy said.

"And now pray tell did you figure this out?" Greg asked hoping that Stacy was just pulling his leg.

"Well look down," Stacy said.

So as Greg looked down his team came into the room.

"Gotta!" Everyone yelled big smiles on their faces.

"Thank God," House said.

Yeah it was a little mean of them to do but Greg had done ruddier things to others so it was payback.

"Hey man you had it coming," Foreman said.

"No I didn't" House said.

"Yeah you did," Cameron said.

They all stayed and talked to Greg. Wilson asked how the leg was and he told him there was actually no pain. Of course everyone brought gifts for John. After everyone except Wilson left Greg finally asked the question.

"So what did you decide to name him?" Greg asked.

"Jonathan William House," Wilson said looking down at his son.

That's when Greg noticed for the first time the bandage around his son's stomach. It was hidden by his diaper is why he didn't see it at first.

"What is that?" House asked.

Yes he like the name Wilson picked that why he wasn't complaining and he was more worried about what had happened to his son.

"Well I have to go," Wilson said getting up.

"Oh no you don't," Greg said grabbing a hold of Wilson's arm.

"They had to operate on John," Wilson said not facing House.

"Why?" Greg asked.

"Because they found what they thought was a mass in his stomach," Wilson said still not facing House.

"Was it?" Greg asked letting go of Wilson's arm.

"No it was his twin sister," Wilson said low enough that Greg didn't hear it.

"What did you say?" Greg asked.

"It was his twin sister they found in his stomach," Wilson said finally facing Greg.

"How?" Greg asked.

"You remember when you thought you were loosing him?" Wilson asked.

"Yeah," Greg said still in shock.

"They think what happened was she was distracting from your stomach. That's why you were in so much pain. And she somehow fused into her brother where she grew until month five when his little body couldn't support her anymore," Wilson said.

"Leave," Greg said needing time to think all of this over.

"There's more," Wilson said.

"I said leave," Greg said a little louder.

"No you need to hear this out. That booster shot I gave you on Monday. It wasn't actually a booster shot. Someone switched it with a med to make you loose John," Wilson said.

"Leave," Greg said on the verge of tears.

So with that Wilson left with their son. For the next 24 hours Greg thought everything he'd been told over. On that Monday after noon Greg finally called Wilson in to tell him everything.

He wasn't in though because Sam had been rushed to the hospital in New York after falling from the monkey bars. She had a broken wrist is all thankfully.

So now Greg would have to wait until Tuesday to find out everything.

AN: Hey if anyone's Jew (not trying to sound rude or anything) or knows how it's done. Can u let me know the ceremony that they use to welcome boys into the community? Please and Thanks

By the way if you reviewed for the last two chapters but it hasn't shown up on fanfiction or sent you some e-mail back. Anyhow I have not deleted any reviews. I don't know why fanfiction is being slow on showing reviews.

Next Chapter: everything comes out.


	37. Chapter 37

THANKS FOR ALL OF THE REVIEW!

Sorry it took so long to update

Part: 35

Don't own House

AN: takes place Wednesday

Mommy I mean daddy was just finishing feeding John when James and Lisa came into the room.

"What she doing here?" Greg asked looking up from his son.

"She's here because part of it will be easier for her to explain," Wilson said grabbing two chairs so they could sit down.

"Go ahead and explain why I went into labor or what the you know that was," Greg said trying not to curse in front of his son.

"The shot that I thought was a booster shot was actually in your case suppose to make you loose him. Fred tried to kill him," Wilson said.

"Why?" Greg asked getting pissed.

"I'm sorry little one," Greg said looking down at his son.

John didn't like mo…daddy to get upset around him. It made him upset as well.

"It seems that you've dealt with him in the past," Wilson said.

"What do you mean?" Greg asked.

"Greg Fred is Kyle. Kyle is the one you've dealt with in the past," Lisa said.

"He and his girlfriend were called the baby dropper weren't they?" Greg asked.

"Yes they were. I'm sorry I didn't believe you," Lisa said.

"I guess I'll forgive you if you name the kid after me," Greg said.

"What?" Wilson asked shocked that Greg would know Lisa was in fact pregnant. They hadn't told anyone because then she would have to tell who the father was. And it wasn't good that she was dating one of her doctors. But after all of this came out she said screw it. She was going to be with who she wanted even if it meant that it was one of her doctors that she had working for her.

"Come on James you've been on cloud nine for the last month and a half. Besides you don't think I notice your girlfriend's breast getting bigger?" Greg asked.

"Don't be looking down there again," Lisa said.

"I'll just let my son do that," Greg said still holding John.

"Hey no using our son," Wilson said.

"Fine mom," Greg said.

"No that's your title," Wilson said smirking at Greg.

"Watch it," Greg said giving him the evil eye.

"Anyhow do you want to know what happened to him?" Lisa said making sure Greg couldn't look down her shirt.

"He go burn in the heater?" Greg asked.

"He's in jail," Lisa said.

"That's real good. He'll be out within a year," Greg said.

"No he won't be. He's in prison for being the baby dropper and for the death of his brother," Cuddy said.

"First off who is this baby dropper?" Wilson asked.

"Back when I was just starting as a doctor they were really popular. He and his girlfriend would go into hospitals acting like something was wrong. The doc would give her meds. Then she'd come back and drop a baby. But it wasn't actually a baby. She was taking drugs to fool her body into thinking it was pregnant and loosing the baby. Then they would sue the doctors for giving her drugs that caused the death of her baby. They usually won except this time. That went on for a good five years. They came thinking that I would fall for it. Well I told her that she was pregnant. She told me that I was mistaken and to give her the drugs. Well I did because they were vitamins to help her. Well she didn't want to tell him that she was pregnant. And she really did loose the baby. It was his and he's had a grudge against me ever since then. Because he felt that it was my fault that he lost his only child. I guess she took her own life after that," Greg said handing John over to Wilson.

"Oh well that's sad that she took her own life," Wilson said taking his son.

"That's not all," Lisa said.

"Great," Greg said leaning back in the bed.

He got to go home tonight which he was quite happy for.

"I knew Kyle and Fred when they were children. You could never tell those two apart. They were really close until their teens and Kyle got into drugs. Fred on the other hand went to med school. When they were 26 Kyle went with Fred on a trip because he was trying to get Kyle to come home. The plane they were on crashed and Fred got killed. Kyle on the other hand was fine besides some scraps and bruise. Kyle decided that since he was the screw up well in his family's eyes that he'd prove them wrong. He took Fred's ID and started acting like him. All of us thought that Kyle was the dead one not Fred. He confessed when they took him in. The only reason we found out that he's the switched the shot was the tape he planted in Wilson's office. Tried to say that he did it when you gave birth. Didn't know that Wilson was down with you," Lisa said.

"Little man what are we going to do?" Greg asked as Wilson handed him back because he was getting fussy like he could be hungry again.

"Well I'll leave you three alone," Lisa said getting up and leaving the room.

"Oh yeah you know that female that was working too?" Wilson asked.

"Yeah what about her?" House asked.

"She was an undercover cop," Wilson said.

"Not surprising she wasn't at all knowable in medicine," Greg said.

"We have one other thing to discus and you know what that is," James said.

"If you're talking about him being raised as a Jew it's up to you," Greg said remembering what he told Wilson.

"Are you sure?" Wilson asked taking his son back.

"Well I don't really want some old guys in funny hats touching him but you are the father," Greg said.

"So are you," Wilson said.

"Yeah but I don't go to church or anything like that," Greg said.

"It's up to you in the end since he will be living with you," Wilson said.

"Fine on one condition," Greg said.

"What's that?" Wilson asked.

"When he turns of age if he wants out of this Jew stuff then you'll let him and not have a bunch of people trying to get him to come back," Greg said.

"Deal," Wilson said smiling at Greg.

"What about the…" Greg asked trailing off.

"Our daughter?" Wilson asked.

"Yeah," Greg asked.

"They cremated her and will be handing over her remains tomorrow. Sorry I didn't know what you wanted me to do," Wilson said.

"You did the right thing," Greg said.

"Well go run along," Greg said shooing Wilson out of the room after a few minutes of silence.

"There's another thing we need to appoint a Godmother and Godfather," Wilson said.

"Why?" Greg asked.

"Because they're involved in the ceremony," Wilson said.

"Who did you have in mind?" Greg asked.

"I was thinking since Stacy and Lisa are out. I was thinking Allison and Erick," Wilson said.

"Why not Cameron and Chase?" Greg asked.

"Because should something happen to Cameron and Chase that way John will still have a Godfather," Wilson said.

"Good point. I'll tell them when they come in later," Greg said.

"Ok not another thing Cameron asked Lisa and I to be Godparents to their son. And she wants you and Stacy to be Godparents of their daughter," Wilson said.

"Why?" Greg asked.

"I don't know," Wilson said.

"Because I trust you to watch over her if something should happen to me," Cameron said.

"But why do you want to split up the twins?" Greg asked still holding John.

"I don't want to. That's why I want you guys to be Godparents to both of the twins. That way should one of you pass away then they'll still have their other Godparents. House you'll probably be more like their uncle and babysitter," Cameron said.

"Babysitter?" House asked.

"Hey I'll baby sit John when you need me to. I'm hoping the same will be for you," Cameron said.

"Just go get Erick," Greg said rolling his eyes.

Once Greg and James told Erick and Cameron that they were Godparents and they accepted Wilson went to go talk to the rabbi. He told Greg that it was going to happen tomorrow since that was the eight day after John had been born. He was born around two in the afternoon of May 16th, 2006

On the way out they gave Greg his daughter's remains. Tomorrow before the ceremony they were going to let them go over the lake because he thought she'd love the lake had she been able to grow and see it.

Next afternoon…

They had already released Sarah Wilson House's ashes over the lake. They were now waiting for the ceremony to start for their son. The only things Greg had of his daughter were her birth certificate and a picture of her wrapped up. It amazed him how she just looked to be sleeping. In his eyes she was perfect just like her brother.

(AN: there was a woman that lost her baby b/c of the percenta tearing away. She had some pictures of her daughter and she did look like she was just sleeping. Sorry if t grosses anyone out.)

In just a few minutes the ceremony would start. Greg wasn't so sure that he wanted this to happen now. He had just gotten out of the hospital last night. And he really didn't want a total stranger holding his son. But this meant so much to Wilson so he was doing it. One thing James didn't know was he changed John's last name.

"So what did you tell the rabbi?" Greg asked holding his son.

He was wearing a pair of jeans and a jacket but this time he was only wearing a dress shirt no tee-shirt under it like usual. When Allison had seen what pair of pants he was wearing she was pissed. Not because they were jeans but because they weren't jeans from since he'd gotten pregnant. They were his regular size jeans. Little did she know he had squeezed himself into them. Wilson was wearing dress pants and shirt along with a jacket and tie. Allison was wearing a dress while Erick was dressed in a dress shirt and pants with jacket and tie. Greg wasn't too happy about the dress his son was wearing. Wilson told him over and over again that it wasn't a dress. But Greg didn't believe him. Yes Sam was there even though she should have been in school. Since she missed the birth of her half brother Greg said she could come. Ok not really. James had wanted her to come since she was a part of his life.

"What do you mean?" James asked taking John before the ceremony started.

"About why he has two fathers," Greg said playing with the hat that he had to wear. Oh yes he was using the cane just because he wasn't quite steady all the time on his feet since he hadn't been up for three days before yesterday.

"They're always talking about how a special person will walk the earth and he'll carry the first baby to term. So I told them that you were that person," James said.

"Please tell me you didn't," Greg said putting a hand over his eyes.

"No I didn't. I've known the Rabbi for some years now. He's known about this since the beginning. For those few days I left that once. I was here talking to him. So he knew all along. Agreed right away to do this," Wilson said handing John back to his mommy I mean daddy since the ceremony was about to start.. Greg refused to be call mommy. Threatened to give anyone who called him that a black eye.

Wilson had told everyone what was going to happen so that they were ready when it was time. Stacy, Blytha, and Lisa were there too. Chase wasn't because he was watching over the twins. So that meant that really no one was at the hospital. Fine they had people filling in.

(AN: if I screw this totally up PLEASE don't hate me. I'm going to try and get this right but if I don't I'm veryyyyyyyyyyy sorry for it.)

Everyone went sit on the pews to wait for the Mohel to call for Cameron to come who was out with Greg still.

"Kvetter," Mohel called.

Greg handed his son to his Godmother who took John to the room where he would be circumcised. Greg followed behind them. Once she got in there Cameron handed John over to the Kvatter(Erick) but as they were entering the pews everyone was saying: "_Baruch HaBa" (May he who cometh be blessed)_

Then the Mohel said a prayer. Afterwords he took John from Erick and put John into the Sandak's lap. The Sandak sits on a special chair called Keesay shel Eliahu (Chair of Elijah) Elijah is considered the guardian of the child at the circumcision, and thus there is a special chair in his honor. The Mohel then says, "This chair is devoted to Elijah the prophet, may his remembrance be for the good."

"_Praised by Thou, O Lord, our God, King of the Universe, who hast sanctified us with Thy commandments, and commanded us concerning the rite of circumcision,_" Mohel said.

James had to told Grey from wanting to pick up John. He couldn't stand to watch his son being in pain.

After that the circumcision was performed.

Once that was done James recited a blessing _Praised by Thou, O Lord our God, King of the Universe, who has sanctified us by Thy commandments, and hast bidden us to make him enter into the covenant of Abraham our father_."

Everyone else said: "_As he has entered into the covenant, so may he be introduced to the study of Torah, to the wedding canopy, and to good deeds._"

Then the wine was blessed and to put it onto John's lips. After that everyone found out John's full name through prayer.

_Creator of the universe. May it be Thy gracious will to regard and accept this (performance of circumcision), as if I had brought this baby before Thy glorious throne. And Thou, in Thy abundant mercy, through Thy holy angels, give a pure and holy heart to Jonathan William Wilson House, the son of James Wilson and Gregory House, who was just now circumcised in honor of Thy great Name. May his heart be wide open to comprehend Thy holy Law, that he may learn and teach, keep and fulfill Thy laws. _

To say James was shocked was an understatement.

"What?" House asked taking his son back and holding him close to his chest.

"You named him Wilson House?" James asked.

"He is your son too," Greg said kissing his son over and over again.

To say that Greg wasn't letting John out of his arms for awhile was an understatement. He didn't want to let him go ever again.

He knew that John would never remember it but it broke his heart to watch his son go through so much pain.

"Thanks," James said as they were heading Seudat Mitzvah (Festive Meal) which was being held in the basement.

Once they got in there that's when they explained John's name. John for Greg's father and William for James's father. After prayers for John, Greg, James and the Mohel were said they started eating. Sam had a really good time with her father and half brother. Yes she knew about her other half brother or sister before Greg did. Once it was over everyone headed back to Greg and Stacy's place. Greg of course as soon as they got home took his son upstairs to change. Everyone just sat and talked about the day. Then they headed home. Allison first since she wanted to see how Robert was doing with the twins. The rest to go get stuff done.

Later that night…

As Greg was putting John in his crib he noticed the two picture frames. The first was of Greg, John, and James just after John had been born. Turns out Stacy had taken it for them. Under the frame it read: May 15th, 2006. The second was of Sarah under her frame it said the same thing.

Greg had to smile at that. He realized for the first time that everything was going to be alright. He may have lost his little girl but he still had his little boy. Everything he'd been worrying about for the last nine months wasn't nothing. He knew should he really need help he had Wilson along with his team, Stacy, Cuddy. Yes even Sam. She liked holding her half brother well that's when Greg would let her.

Next Chapter: end of House's leave

AN: First off if I the whole ceremony I got from this website: http/judaism. if that's not right let me know how it goes and I'll change it.

AN2: I know my math on what month I'm on has been well it hasn't been. But I promise that it'll be better in the sequel. Well that is if you guys want one. If you don't I'll kill the idea now. But you get to see two men pregnant instead of one (Now those of you that know don't spoil it for the rest)

AN3: I've noticed lately that fanfiction hasn't been sending out e-mails right away for stories that have been updated that you have on your alert list. If you'd like me to e-mail you when I update let me know.

By the way about the twins I know a set of twins that after all this time I still can't tell them apart.

NOW REVIEW! Please!

Three reviews or no update


	38. Chapter 38

THSANKS FOR THE REVIEWS

Part: 36

Don't own House

AN: Hey not to sound bitchy just wondering are you guys starting to get bored with this story? B/c if you are then I won't make a sequel to it. But if you want it I can. So let me know what you want.

Over the last month and a half Greg had been bonding with his son and Sam. Since Sam was out of school for the summer she hadn't wanted to go to the babysitter's this summer. Greg had agreed to watch over her. He figured that way he could get stuff out of her about her father. Sam spent pretty much every weekend with him. She still got ot see him every Monday and Friday.

Stacy had only gotten a month off work to be with her son. To anyone outside of the house Stacy was John's mother and Sam was his sister. They never told anyone anything else because it would just make them think they were crazy. Stacy didn't really like telling people that she was the mother when she wasn't really.

Greg got two more weeks off because he took them. After a month he wasn't ready to let some stranger look after his son.

There had been a couple of times that Greg had came to watch over his son when he couldn't sleep. He'd been shocked to find Sam in the room with John. Greg found that she was quite the little helper. Anyway she could help she was there. It helped Greg when he was trying to change John and John was hungry. He let Sam make the bottle. But he always checked it to make sure that it was the right temperature. He had trusted her once to know the right temp. It had been too warm for him. That had started enough fight between fathers. Once James sat Greg down and talked to him he understood that she was only ten. She maybe smart for her age but she was only ten. So he'd told her sorry. Of course Sam hadn't been affected by it. She had been used to getting yelled at all the time for no reason by Charles.

Yes Stacy had started on the divorce papers with the help of James. She was still going to be working in New York for the time being. She was looking for an apartment to live in because she didn't like having to live with someone. She felt bad about it. She was hoping to get the complex that she and Charles had bought. That way she could have a place to move back to. She didn't want Sam to leave her father but that's where they called home. She figured that Sam could come up to New Jersey every weekend that's if James still wanted to see her after his child with Lisa was born.

One week later…

Greg had to go back to work today. Thankfully he'd found someone to watch John who wasn't too far from the hospital so he could go see his son on his lunch break. Yes he got his motor cycle back. Sam was staying with the person too because the baby sitter that she usually went to was full.

"Any new cases?" Greg asked.

"No," Cameron I mean Chase said.

They had gotten married the first week of June. They had taken the twins on a week vacation for their honeymoon.

"Great," Greg said sitting down and throwing his ball up in the air.

By the end of the week Greg was ready to quite his job and become a stay at home father. Yes he missed his son that much.

So the following week everyone got the shock of their lives. Greg brought John to the hospital on his motor cycle. He did have a little helmet for John which was really cute.

"What is he doing here?" Allison asked.

"It's bring your kid to work day," Greg said.

"No it's not," Allison said.

"Well it is for me," Greg said taking the helmet off his son.

When Stacy and Wilson found out that John was at work they both flipped. James more then Stacy since it was his son. He was afraid that something would happen while Greg was on the motor cycle and then John would get hurt.

Greg had to take John to the babysitter's in the end. He hadn't been in such a good mood after that but everyone was used to that by now.

Next chapter: one year later


	39. Chapter 39

Part: 37 of 37

don't own House

AN: ok folks this is the last chapter. So if you want to see a sequel let me know. But if you haven't left a review yet please leave one. And thanks to those that have been reviewing.

Today John had just celebrated his first birthday. Of course he'd managed to get cake in his hair. Everyone thought that was soooo cute. Well except for his fathers who got to wash him. They didn't find it so cute. James and Lisa's five month old daughter Elizabeth Ann Wilson wanted to have some of her half brother's cake. Lisa had to keep her away from it until they'd served it. Of course Allison and Robert's year old twins wanted to join in getting cake in their hair too. At the end of the party James and Greg were washing off two babies that had cake in their hair.

After everyone left Greg put John down for the night and then went into the den to start on the letter. Greg remembered how his aunt used to write a letter every year and tell what was going on with her family. Greg was going to do the same thing. He was getting started early so that he wasn't rushing in December to remember it all. He wasn't really planning on sending it out. It was just so that someday when John or one of the other little ones looked back they could see what had been going on.

(AN: This is going to be wrote out like more like a journal then a letter

)May 16th, 2007

Mom

After dad died last year she came up here to stay with me until John was born. We then went back down to Kansas and cleared out the house. She sold it and moved in with Stacy and I. This way she can be close to John and there's no way I'm putting her in a home. Besides we have the room for her.

Lisa and James Wilson

They got married two months after John was born. Then this past December their daughter was born. I got to be the lucky one and be with them when Lisa went into labor. James, Lisa, and I were out to dinner of the time. Stacy was at home with John because she wasn't feeling well either. And she wanted me to have a few hours without him. Lisa's doctor was out of town for Christmas so James got to deliver his own daughter. Let's just say that, that's something I'll never forget as long as I live. They bought a house two blocks away from us. James liked the neighborhood and he wanted to be closer to John. And it's closer to the hospital.

Allison and Robert Chase

They married a month after John was born. They're still living in the apartment. But they're on the hunt for a house because soon they'll out grow it with the twins. Both are still working for me. Allison says that she's never having another child but I think that she'll have one within two years from now.

Sam and Stacy

They moved back to New York after the divorce was final. I actually miss having her around. James missed Sam so much he offered to buy a house for them. Stacy wouldn't take the offer because she couldn't offered payments because she was working at a lower paying hospital. Well James wouldn't take no for an offer. He bought the house next to his and Lisa's.

She's now working for me. Once she was taking care of John for me because his regular baby sitter got sick. She had the day off so she accepted. Well she brought John in at lunch. She actually knew a answer that I didn't. Fine I knew it but didn't say it. Lisa offered her a job right away. She didn't want to take it because she figured that she'd just be working as a nurse again. Well now she works along side me. They sold the dump they called home and Sam moved schools. She didn't want to at first but she's gotten used to it. I'm trying to turn her into a doctor. She loves watching the video of John's birth. She'll sit and tell me what she would do if she had been there. Yeah sometimes it gets tiring but I enjoy it. But if you tell anyone I'll deny it. She'll make a great doctor someday. And she'll have enough references to get her into med school.

Erick Foreman

That man is still single. He's still working for me. I think he will until the day he dies. Or until he gets married which ever comes first.

Me and Stacy

We got married with just the family. Fine we did the Vegas wedding. I didn't want a big ceremony. The whole team was out there for a conference with the kids. Let's just say none of us ever made it to the conference. So far no other children is in our future. The only way that's happening is if Stacy has them. I'm not having another child personally. I'll father them but I don't want to go though that again.

Oh yeah if you're wondering who's responsible for the daycare that would be Lisa. She too couldn't part from her child. So now we can go down and see them whenever. Yes Sam stays there if she's not with a friend. They can stay in the daycare until the age of 11.

Yes it is true that Kyle did call a couple of weeks after John was born. He said how I'd better watch my back. That's why I didn't really want to go back to work. And I did miss John. We reported it but it was never shown that he used the phone to call me. Found out that he had a lackey doing his dirty work. Kyle recorded his voice and the guy called me. Well it was outside the prison that it was done. Yes Kyle got it in the end. He was killed not by his lackey but another person. Yes I did feel bad that the guy's life had to go down that road but I didn't feel that bad. I mean he tried to kill my son.

AN2: Thanks to those of you that have read/ reviewed.

Now do you want a sequel or not? If not that's fine but if so let me know.


End file.
